Siempre Estare a Tu Lado
by Dark-Side12
Summary: Rachel lo único que puede hacer es esperar y aferrarse a sus recuerdos. Pero de algo esta muy segura, siempre estará a su lado. Faberry y puede que le agregue algo de Brittana en un futuro. Soy mala en los summary pero denle una oportunidad a la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**02 de Noviembre de 2013**

Rachel Barbra Berry, una morena con unos hermosos ojos color café, estudiante de segundo año en la prestigiosa institución de NYADA especializada en el departamento de drama, capaz de hipnotizar a más de uno con su hermosa voz. Como cada día, desde hace casi seis meses, caminaba por un inmenso pasillo del Hospital el cual se dirigía hasta las habitaciones. Mientras caminaba veía como las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro pero para ella le parecía normal, estaba acostumbrada, bueno ¿Quien no se acostumbraría cuando ya tenia medio año entrando y saliendo cada día del mismo hospital? Saludo a una que otra enfermera antes de llegar hasta la habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de aquella habitación, la habitación 177. Respiro profundo y se acomodo algunos mechones de cabello.

_- Todo esta bien Rachel –_ Pensaba mientras acercaba su mano a la manilla de la puerta.

Al pasar a la habitación su mirada se clavo inmediatamente en la persona que estaba acostada en la camilla y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago. Dejo sus cosas en uno de los muebles que adornaban la habitación y se acerco lentamente hasta la camilla y comenzó a tocarle el rostro suavemente a la persona que estaba en ella.

**R.- Hola mi amor** – Le decía mientras le tocaba y acomodaba el cabello. Hablaba normalmente, ya se había acostumbrado a hablar sin recibir respuesta, le contaba todo lo que pasaba, todos los problemas, como le iba en la Universidad y de cómo no aguantaba las clases de Cassandra July, le contaba absolutamente todo, incluso le contaba de cómo casi siempre se montaba en un apestoso taxi y el taxista la mayoría del tiempo le hacían insinuaciones que ella siempre trataba de negar amablemente o llegaba hasta el punto de quedarse muchas cuadras antes de llegar al Hospital solo para no seguir escuchándolo.

**R.- No sé cuanto tiempo más seguiré tolerando a los taxistas, aunque hay algunos que son muy amables.** - Decía mientras buscaba algo en el pequeño closet de la habitación -**Creo que necesito un auto, si lo hubieras escuchado estoy segura que le hubieras roto la cara**. - Soltó una risita triste al recordar como se ponía su novia en sus momentos de celos.

_**Flashback**_

**21 de Diciembre de 2012**

Caminaban ese viernes por Central Park, tenían esa pequeña, por decir así, costumbre todos los viernes. Lucy Quinn Fabray, que luego de dejar la carrera de Leyes para seguir sus sueños de ser artista, cursa su primer año de Artes en NYU, trabaja en sus tiempos libres en una pequeña galería de arte que abrió con la herencia que le dejo su abuelo al morir. Los viernes tenia día libre en la Universidad y se la pasaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la galería, al salir pasaba por su morena y se iban a caminar por ese inmenso parque, comprar helados y hablar de como le fue a cada una en sus respectivas actividades en el día, quizás parecía algo aburrido y monótono, ya que lo hacían todos los viernes. Para Quinn y Rachel esas tardes era lo que más ansiaban durante todo el día. Solo estar acompañada de su novia era algo que ellas no cambiarían por nada, ya sea una aburrida caminata, pero para ellas no lo era.

**Q.- ¿Te parece si vamos por un chocolate? ¿O un café?** – Le pregunta a la morena mientras iba revisando su teléfono celular.

Rachel iba distraída en sus pensamientos y no le prestaba atención a lo que la rubia le decía. Quinn se percato de eso y detuvo su andar dejando a la morena caminando sola, se le escapo una pequeña risa y siguió atrás de ella negando con la cabeza, era normal en Rachel distraerse por todo.

**Q.- Rach** – Decía un paso atrás de la morena – **Rachel… ¡Rachel!** – Grito en su oído mientras reía al notar como se asustaba la morena.

**R.- ¡Fabray! Deja de hacer eso** – Decía mientras fingía enojarse.

**Q.- Lo siento, te estaba hablando y me ignorabas** – Dijo mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

**R.-Mi amor lo siento, las clases me tienen distraída **– Le dijo mientras le dejaba un corto beso en los labios – **¿Me decías?** – Pregunto separándose de la rubia y agarrándola por el brazo.

**Q.-No hay problema** – Le sonreía dulcemente a su novia – **Te estaba preguntando si querías ir por un chocolate o un café. **

**R.-Claro ¿Vamos a la cafetería de la esquina?** – Le preguntaba aun aferrándose mas al brazo de la rubia – **Tengo frio** – Decía como si fuera un niña pequeña.

**Q.-Ok, vamos** – Sonreía al ver la actitud infantil de la morena.

**- Benditos los ojos que te ven** – Decía un chico castaño dramáticamente mientras les ofrecía un pequeño menú.

Kurt Hummel, un chico castaño de ojos azules de unos 21 años, mejor amigo y compañero de clases de Rachel, trabaja en una cafetería al salir de clases. Se conocieron en su ciudad natal en Lima Ohio, estudiaron juntos en la secundaria y estuvieron en el Club Glee del mismo, a pesar de la rivalidad que tenían la pequeña morena y el castaño pos sus actitudes de divas con el tiempo se hicieron mejores amigos, al terminar la secundaria fueron aceptados en NYADA y juntos se fueron a cumplir sus sueños en la Gran Manzana. Mientras que la rubia fue aceptada en la Universidad de New York para estudiar Leyes y así no separarse de su morena.

**R.-Pero si nos vemos todos los días Kurt** – Dijo como si fuera obvio.

**K.-No estoy hablando de ti** - Decía rodando los ojos – **Hablo de esta hermosa rubia que tenemos aquí. **

**Q.-¿Cómo estas, Kurt?** – Dijo mientras reía por el comentario del castaño.

**K.-Bien, aunque no tanto como tu** – Decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo – **Bueno, como sea** – Dijo restándole importancia - **¿Qué van a pedir?** – Pregunto señalando el menú.

**R.- Para mí un chocolate caliente y para Quinn un café negro, por favor** – Dijo mientras le pasaba los menús. Rachel conocía perfectamente a Quinn y sabía que pediría, por otro lado Quinn ni se molesta en revisar el menú, deja todo en manos de la morena.

**K.-Era de esperarse, Quinn toma más café que un anciano** – Decía en tono de burla mientras anotaba el pedido en la pequeña libreta.

Quinn iba a quejarse pero no pudo hacerlo ya que los interrumpieron.

**- Hola Rachel** – Decía un chico saludando con la mano mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Kurt por otro lado salió disparado a buscar el pedido.

**R.-Hola Brody** – Dijo Rachel mientras le sonreía al chico.

Brody Weston, un chico de 22 años estudiante de NYADA cursa un año mayor que Rachel, guapo y con muy buen cuerpo, se conocieron en uno de los baños compartidos que tiene NYADA, desde ese momento Brody y ella se hicieron buenos amigos, o así es como lo ve Rachel. A Quinn no le cae bien, Brody en algunos momentos le ha dejado claro que esta detrás de la morena, Rachel no se da cuenta de aquello y aunque le diga que solo son amigos unas que otras veces la rubia se deja llevar por los celos.

Quinn voltea y cambia su rostro a uno serio de inmediato, le da una mirada asesina al chico y vuelve a su posición anterior. Brody por otro lado sonrió con molestia al ver a la rubia y termino de acercarse a la mesa.

**B.-Quinn** – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa falsa.

**Q.-Hey** – Le responde la rubia secamente mirándolo con seriedad.

**K.-Chocolate caliente** – Coloca la taza en el lugar de Rachel interrumpiendo así las miradas que se echaban el chico moreno y la rubia – **Y café negro para la hermosa rubia** – Le dice guiñándole a Quinn.

**R.-Si no fueras gay pensarías que estas coqueteando con mi chica Hummel** – Decía Rachel, fingía enojarse mientras que Kurt y Quinn reían.

**Q.-Si no fueras gay ya me tendrías en tus brazos **– Dijo la rubia siguiendo el juego mientras Kurt reía y Rachel abría los ojos como platos.

**R.-Hey!** – Se quejo haciendo puchero – **Es porque tiene los ojos azules, verdad?** – Pregunto como una niña pequeña. Kurt y Quinn rieron aun más fuerte.

**- ¡Hummel!** – Gritaba el gerente del otro lado de la barra.

**K.-Mierda **– Decía por lo bajo y salió corriendo a la barra.

**B.-Y bueno Rachel, como te va con Cassie?** – Pregunto el chico llamando la atención de la pequeña morena e ignorando por completo la risa de la rubia.

- _¿Cómo te va con Cassie? Bla bla bla idiota _– Pensaba la rubia y concentrándose en su café.

Rachel y Brody estuvieron alrededor de 20 minutos hablando mientras Quinn mandaba mensajes de texto, no la incluían en la conversación y eso la incomodaba, en algunos momentos el chico le coqueteaba sutilmente a la morena y eso enojaba a la rubia.

**Deberías ver como le coquetea**. **-Q**

**- Tranquila Q, Rachel no te dice que son solo amigos? **

**Lo se, lo peor es que ella no se da cuenta, llevan minutos hablando y a mi me ignora. -Q**

**- Pelea por lo tuyo rubia tonta**.

**No lo se, sabes como se pone Rach con mis ataques de celos.-Q**

**- Entonces no te quejes**.

**Pero es que no lo soporto.-Q**

**- El gnomo te ama Q, no te quejes, no tienes competencia con Monkey Face. **

A Quinn se le escapo una risa llamando así la atención de la morena

**¡Hey! No le digas gnomo jajajaja.** -**Q**

**- Como sea, sabes Q, creo que sé lo que puedes hacer…** – Quinn seguía concentrada mandando mensajes que no se percato que la morena le estaba hablando.

**R.-Quinn… ¿Quinn? ¡Hey Fabray!** – Grito la morena al no recibir respuesta de la rubia.

**Q.-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?** – Se dio cuenta de que Brody no estaba.

**R.-¿Con quien hablas?** – Le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

**Q.- Con nadie **– Dijo restándole importancia **– ****¿A dónde fue mon… Brody?** – Corrigió lo que diría **- ¿A dónde fue?** – Pregunto fingiendo interés.

**R.-Fue al baño** – Dijo normalmente viendo por la ventana.

La morena sigue hablándole pero por otro lado Quinn siguió en su teléfono.

**R.-¡Quinn! **– La rubia levanto la mirada – **Te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención** – Dijo molesta.

**Q.-Perdón mi amor, por no prestarte atención** – Dijo con sarcasmo mientras revisaba el mensaje que le llego.

**R.-¿Qué te sucede Quinn?** – Pregunto ignorando el tono que uso su novia, no quería pelear con ella.

**B.-¿Me perdí de algo? **– Interrumpió la conversación mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena.

**Q.-Perfecto **– Dijo entre dientes pero Quinn no se dio cuenta que la morena logro escucharla.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos hasta que Quinn no aguanto más, se levanto molesta de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida ignorando los llamados de la morena, incluso los de Kurt.

**K.-¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa?** – Le pregunto el castaño pero la rubia lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

Rachel se levanto rápidamente de la mesa dejando a Brody con la palabra en la boca y fue detrás de su rubia.

**R.-¡Quinn, espera! ¡Quinn!** – Seguía llamándola pero la rubia no cedía a su llamado - **¡LUCY QUINN FABRAY! **– Grito la morena y vio como la rubia se detuvo en seco.

**Q.-¿Qué quieres?** – Respondió de mala gana mientras volteaba a ver la morena.

**R.-No me hables así** – La reprendió – **Quiero saber que te pasa.**

**Q.-A mi nada. ¿Qué no andabas muy entretenida hablando con el tipo ese?** – Le pregunto molesta – **Pensé que ni notarias que me había ido**.

**R.-Quinn…** - No pudo continuar porque la rubia la interrumpió

**Q.-Quinn nada, se supone que los viernes son nuestros días pero no **– Dijo como si fuera obvio levantando los brazos – **Te la pasas hablando con ese** – Señalaba a la cafetería.

**R.-¿Estas celosa?** – Dijo en tono divertido

**Q.- ¿Tu que crees? No es gracioso** – Le dice molesta al notar como la morena se ríe.

**R.-No tienes porque estar celosa Quinn** – Decía la morena acercándose pero la rubia retrocedía un paso.

**Q.-** ¿**Ah no? Desde que pisamos la cafetería te la has pasado hablando con ese tipo, que tú sabes muy bien que no soporto. ¡Llevas toda la tarde ignorándome!** – Decía molesta señalando a la morena – **Y él se la pasa coqueteándote y lo peor es que tú no te das cuenta.**

**R.-Quinn **– Le dice acercándose hasta tomarla por las manos – **Solo estaba tratando de ser amable con él, perdona si te ignore** – Decía mirándola con dulzura, esa miraba que rompe el escudo de orgullo de la rubia **- Perdóname, no tienes porque estar celosa mi amor, Quinn tu sabes muy bien que yo te amo a ti ¿No te ha quedado claro o no te lo demuestro?** – Le pregunto bajando la mirada.

**Q.-Hey No, no** – Agarraba el rostro de la morena - **Sé que me amas y yo te amo a ti** – Le sonríe a su novia – **Pero es que no soporto cuando alguien te coquetea, trato de aguantar mis celos pero a él no lo soporto, yo sé que él quiere algo contigo** – Decía seriamente.

**R.-Quinn, si me coquetean que importa?** – Le pregunta sonriendo – **No le presto atención a esas cosas, la única persona que causa efecto en mi cuando me dice cosas bonitas eres tú** – Le dice dulcemente mientras le acaricia el rostro.

**Q.-Te amo Rach y no soportaría perderte** – Decía mientras abrazaba a la morena.

**R.-Yo también te amo Quinn** – Le daba un pequeño beso en los labios – **Y estaría loca si te dejara por alguien mas** – Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y comenzaban su camino.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Rachel seguía perdida en sus recuerdos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. La morena fue en busca del aparato para callarlo pero cuando vio el nombre de la persona que la llamaba no le quedo de otra que contestar.

**R.-Hola, mi amor** – Contesto la morena mientras caminaba a un lado de la ventana que adornaba aquella habitación - **¿Ya? ¿Ahora mismo?... Estoy algo ocupada, pensé que salías mas tarde… Lo sé, sé que lo prometí… De acuerdo, voy para allá… Si, entiendo… Ok, nos vemos… Yo también te am…** – No termino de hablar porque le habían colgado – **¿Me colgó? Me colgó** – Decía dramáticamente mientras miraba su teléfono, guardo su teléfono, agarro sus pertenencias y se acerco a la cama.

**R.- Tengo que irme Quinn** – Decía mientras acomodaba la sabana de la cama – **Volveré en unas horas ¿Si?** – Pregunto con una sonrisa – **Nos vemos en unas horas, te amo **– Se despidió con un pequeño beso en la frente de la rubia y salió de la habitación para ir hasta donde la estaban esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic (El primero que tengo el valor de subir) Esta historia se dio de un sueño que tuve y no pude evitar escribirlo. Incluso comenzó como una historia normal con otros personajes y al final decidí hacerlo un fic. Puede que sea un poco triste en el comienzo y tengan varias preguntas pero con el paso del tiempo se irán respondiendo, solo tienen que tener un poco de paciencia. Bueno, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, pueden darme sus sugerencias y veo como puedo incluirlas en la historia. Espero les guste y me den la oportunidad.**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y el Señor Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía.**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel salió del hospital y se dirigió a tomar un taxi, rogando que esta vez el conductor fuera un señor decente. Subió al taxi y le dio la dirección al taxista, el cual era un señor mayor que fue muy amable todo el camino. Iban a mitad de camino y el señor le estaba contando como su esposa había llorado cuando su hijo se tuvo que ir a la Universidad, la morena recordó cuando sus padres habían llorado y armado un drama cuando ella se fue a la universidad, seguía conversando con el señor cuando su teléfono la interrumpió.

_- Aquí vamos de nuevo_ – Pensó mientras revisaba su bolso buscando el teléfono.

**R.-Disculpe, debo contestar** – Le dijo la morena al conductor, el cual asintió y le regalo una sonrisa por el retrovisor.

**R.-¿Ahora que pasa?** – Contesto con tono serio – **Ya voy en camino… Si pero no puedes esperar unos minutos?... Ya estoy llegando mi amor… Ok, nos vemos.** – Colgó y lanzo el teléfono de nuevo en el bolso.

El resto del camino fue en un completo silencio, a excepción de los ruidos que provenían de la calle. Por la mente de la morena pasaban tantas cosas que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había llegado a su destino.

**- Fin del camino señorita** – Le avisa amablemente el conductor viéndola por el retrovisor.

**R.-Muchas Gracias, aquí tiene. Guarde el cambio** – Dice con una sonrisa mientras le entrega el dinero.

**- Hasta luego** – Le dice regalándole una sonrisa

**R.- Si, hasta luego** – Le sonríe y baja del auto.

La morena al bajar del taxi comienza a ver hacia los lados en busca de la persona que la esta esperando pero no encontró a nadie.

_- Y la que venia tarde era yo_ – Pensó la morena.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos cuando alguien al otro lado de la calle le hacia señas. Rachel cruzo la calle, estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida.

**- Rachel Berry, llegas tarde **– Le dijeron apenas piso la acera.

**R.- No llegue tarde, tu saliste temprano** – Se defendió.

**- Bueno como sea, nos vamos o no? **– Pregunto con un tono de autoridad.

**R.-No me hables así** – Decía mientras la señalaba – **No me vas a saludar?** – Pregunto haciendo pucheros.

**- Eso no funciona conmigo** – Dijo con tono de burla dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

La morena se acerco lentamente por atrás hasta rodearla con los brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla

**R.- Te extrañe mucho hoy mi amor** – Decía mientras la abrazaba

**- No, no ¡Suéltame!** – Se quejo tratando de soltarse de la morena.

Rachel comenzó a reír haciendo que la otra persona se molestara.

**- ¡No es gracioso! –** Dijo dándose vuelta y mirándola seriamente.

**R.- Si lo es** – Decía aun riendo – **Mira tu cara, estas roja** – Se burlo señalándola.

**- ¿Nos podemos ir?** – Pregunto molesta.

**R.-Si, espera, déjame buscar un taxi** – Dijo mientras se giraba hacia la calle para ver si encontraba uno.

**- No, tengo el auto de Noah** – Dijo mientras les enseñaba las llaves.

**R.-¿Noah lo sabe?** – Pregunto con seriedad – **Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que tomaste sus llaves sin permiso. **

**- Esta dormido y le deje una nota **– Dijo restándole importancia – **Nos vamos?** - Pregunto con una sonrisa que convence a cualquiera.

La morena asiente con la cabeza y se dirigen hacia el auto.

**- ¿Puedo conducir yo? **

**R.- Ni soñando **– Le dice mientras le quita las llaves de la mano.

**R.-Hey, a donde vas?** – Le pregunta al ver que se iba a montar en el lado del copiloto.

**- A subirme al auto** – Dijo como si fuera obvio.

**R.-No, atrás** – Dice señalando el asiento de atrás.

**- Pero** – Comenzó a decir haciendo pucheros **- ¿Por qué?** – Pregunta mientras se sube al auto.

**R.-Porque no eres lo suficientemente madura para ser mi copiloto** – Dijo riendo mientras se subía al auto.

**- ¡Oye!** – Exclamo – **Si soy madura** – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**R.- Oh, eres madura?** – Vio por el retrovisor como desde atrás asintieron aun de brazos cruzados. – **Bueno, como ya eres madura iremos directo al hospital**. – Dijo mientras conducía.

**- No, ese no era el plan** – Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para ver a la morena.

**R.- Bueno, cambio de planes** – Dice la morena restándole importancia.

**- Y la pizza y el helado?** – Pregunto mientras hacia pucheros.

**R.-Tus pucheros no me van a convencer** – Dijo divertida viéndola por el retrovisor.

**- Pe-pero…** - Ya no sabia que hacer – **¡Mamá!** – Exclamo - **Tu prometiste pizza y helado** – Estaba a punto de llorar.

**R.-Las personas maduras no lloran, Beth** – Le decía la morena mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo y se giraba para verla.

Bethany Puckerman Fabray. Una pequeña rubia, con los ojos de su padre y con la inteligencia de su madre, tan inteligente que si hablaras con ella no creerías que tenga cinco años o bueno, solo faltan unos días para su cumpleaños numero seis. Hija biología de Quinn y Noah Puckerman, uno de los mejores amigos tanto de la rubia como de la morena, y criada, por su otra madre, Rachel.

**Be.-¡Mamá! **– Exclamo la pequeña – **Entonces no iré al hospital hoy** – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

**R.- ¡Bethany! – **Le dijo mirándola seriamente

**Be.- Lo siento** – Decía mientras bajaba la cabeza.

**R.- De acuerdo – **Dijo al notar la expresión triste de la pequeña rubia – **Iremos por la pizza, el helado y luego iremos a ver a mami ¿Te parece? – **Le pregunto regalándole una sonrisa.

La pequeña solo asintió y siguieron el camino hasta la pizzería. Luego de salir de la pizzería se dirigían al auto para ir al hospital cuando el teléfono de la morena sonó.

**R.- ¿Hola?**

**- Rachel, tienes mi auto?** – Preguntaron al otro lado

**R.- Si, Puck Beth dijo que te dejo una nota** – Se giro a ver a la niña.

**P.- ¿Nota? ¿Qué nota? **

**R.- Beth – **Susurro la morena viendo a la pequeña seriamente

**P.- Beth… **- Dijo con tono serio

**R.- Escucha Noah** – Dijo mientras se subía al auto – **Vamos camino al hospital, te parece si lo pasas buscando? **– Pregunto temerosa de que el chico le dijera que no, la morena sabía que a Puck no le gustaba que tomaran su auto.

**P.- Si, si, esta bien **– Termino de hablar y colgó dejando a la morena con la palabra en la boca

**R.- Me colgó** – Dijo indignada la morena viendo el teléfono – **Beth…** - No pudo terminar porque la pequeña rubia la interrumpió.

**Be.- Lo siento, lo siento** – Dijo tapándose el rostro con sus manitas – **Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer **– Dijo tratando de convencer a la morena, no se quería ganar un regaño o peor, un castigo.

La morena suspiro, encendió el auto y fueron camino al hospital.

**Be.- Hoy hice algo para mami** – Dijo buscando algo en su mochila – **¿Esta lindo?** – Pregunto alzándolo para que la morena lo viera por el retrovisor.

**R.- Esta hermoso mi amor** – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver el dibujo de una mujer rubia frente a un enorme árbol con un libro en la mano y arriba con una caligrafía, no tan exacta, decía un "Recupérate pronto mami" o eso era lo que podía entender la morena.

**Be.- ¿Si te gusta?** – Pregunto la pequeña con duda viendo el dibujo.

**R.- Si, me encanta** – Le regalo una sonrisa y siguieron el camino al hospital en completo silencio.

Llegaron al hospital y Rachel se dirigió a la recepcionista, Beth al tener 5 años no podía pasar a la habitación de su madre, tampoco verla, no podían entrar niños a esa zona pero la morena hablo con la doctora encargada de Quinn y logro convencerla de que la pequeña rubia viera a su mami dos o tres veces a la semana.

**- Pero señorita no puedo dejarla pasar** – Decía por cuarta vez la recepcionista

**R.- ¿Pero que?** – Frunció el seño – **Si quiere puede llamar a la Dra. Smith, tengo su permiso para que la niña pueda pasar **– Dijo mirando seriamente a los ojos.

La recepcionista hizo una llamada por teléfono y luego de tantos "Pero es una niña… Son las reglas" colgó rendida, la niña tenía el permiso de pasar.

**- De acuerdo, puede pasar.**

**R.- Muchas gracias. **

La morena le sonrió a la niña y le ofreció su mano para caminar pero la pequeña solo se levanto y salió corriendo por el pasillo, la morena sonreía negando con la cabeza mientras apresuraba su paso para poder alcanzar a la pequeña.

Beth entro corriendo a la habitación y lanzo su mochila a un pequeño mueble que ocupaba la habitación pero no se dio cuenta que ese mueble estaba ocupado y su mochila término en el rostro de una mujer morena que se encontraba sentada allí.

**- Tu no deberías estar aquí, esta prohibida la entradas de niños aquí** – Dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba, Beth noto que era una enfermera y abrió los ojos como platos. Se giro hacia la puerta en busca de Rachel para que la ayudara pero no la vio, la había dejado muy atrás.

**Be.- Emm… yo… ammm** – Trataba de hablar la pequeña mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

**- Estas en muchos problemas niña** – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ¿**Donde están tus padres? – **Le cuestiono acercándose a ella, por otro lado una morena entraba a la habitación muy molesta.

**R.- Beth, cuantas veces te he dicho que no co…** - No pudo continuar, al ver la escena se le ocurrió una idea, es tiempo de jugar.

**- Disculpe Señorita Berry ¿Usted conoce a la niña?** – Pregunto la enfermera al ver entrar a la morena

**R.- ¿Ah? No, yo no la conozco –** Dijo la morena con una sonrisa traviesa y vio a la niña frunciendo el ceño. – **De todas formas ¿Qué hace ella aquí? **– Pregunto seriamente **– ****Aquí no esta permitida la entrada de niños.**

**- Eso mismo le estaba diciendo yo –** se dirigió a la niña **- ¿Dónde están tus padres pequeña?**

Beth dirigió su mirada a la cama y luego señalo a la morena

**- Pero si la Señorita Berry dice que no te conoce – **La miro con el ceño fruncido** – ****Llamare a seguridad. - **La pequeña abrió los ojos como platos y la morena solo apretaba los labios para evitar reírse.

Salieron de la habitación y luego de minutos de quejas por parte de la pequeña rubia diciendo que la morena era su madre, miradas serias de la enfermera y una que otra risilla que se le lograba escapar a la morena mientras negaba que la conociera llego un señor de seguridad.

**- De acuerdo ¿Qué sucede? – **Entro por el pasillo un hombre de unos 30 años con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera.

**- La niña de allá –** Señalo a Beth – **No puede estar aquí y se niega a decirnos quienes son sus padres.**

**Be.- Ya se lo he dicho ciento de veces** – Se acerco al señor de seguridad haciendo pucheros – **Ella es mi mama** – Dijo señalando a la morena – **Y la que esta en aquella habitación es mi mami – **Señalo la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia.

**- La Señorita Berry dice no conocerla** – Intervino la enfermera.

**- Pequeña tienes que venir conmigo** – Extendió la mano mientras se acercaba a la niña – **Vamos, tenemos que comunicarnos con tus padres** – Le regalo una sonrisa.

**Be.- No, yo no iré a ningún lado. Maaa por favor** – De acerco a la morena haciendo pucheros.

**R.- Lo siento niñita** – Se inclino para estar un poco a su altura – **Eso es para que aprendas a obedecer. – **Le susurro de forma divertida al oído.

**Be.- P-Pe… Pero – **Tartamudeo la pequeña mientras iba por el pasillo tomada de la mano del señor de seguridad.

**- Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas Señorita Berry, esto no volverá a suceder.** – Le dijo la enfermera mientras se retiraba para seguir con su labor.

La morena entro a la habitación y no pudo evitar reír.

**R.- Para que aprendas a obedecer** – Susurro para si misma mientras reía de nuevo.

Se acerco a la cama, acomodo el cabello de la rubia que estaba acostada en ella y suspiro. Aunque no estuviera despeinada, la morena siempre se acercaba y lo acomodaba un poco.

**R.- Debiste ver su cara, amor - **Decía riendo mientras acercaba una silla a la cama, se sentó en ella y sin saber como, se imagino a la rubia con su ceño fruncido diciéndole que fuera por Beth, que la broma que hizo no estaba bien y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de la silla.

**R.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo **– Dijo levantando los brazos como si la estuvieran regañando.

Se acerco a su bolso para buscar el teléfono celular, salió fastidiada de la habitación y se dirigió a buscar a Beth, se acabo el juego.

**NA2**: **Aquí el capitulo dos, era un poco mas largo pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, espero les guste. Dejen sus reviews y se aceptan todo tipo de criticas.**

Les dejo mi twitter por si me quieren seguir, doy followback: Darke12_


	3. Chapter 3

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Aproximadamente treinta minutos fueron los que tardaron en volver a la habitación, diez de ellos fueron porque a la morena se le dio por pasear por todo el hospital para que Beth "Aprendiera un poco más su lección", luego de perderse por algunos pasillos logro llegar a la oficina de seguridad donde tardaron quince minutos tratando de convencer a los de seguridad que la pequeña rubia si era su hija y que todo era una broma para que "Aprendiera a obedecer" Quince minutos donde también se llevaron reclamos por los de seguridad donde le decían que "Se ahorrara sus bromas porque ellos no eran una guardería" y reclamos a la pequeña por entrar a un lugar donde no pueden pasar niños, la morena confirmo que ellas tenían permiso de la Dra. Smith y los quinces minutos terminaron con disculpas por parte de los señores de seguridad porque ellos solo seguían las normas. Y bueno, ¿Los otros cinco minutos? Los otros cinco minutos le dieron a entender a la morena que su pequeña rubia no aprendió su lección ya que esos cinco minutos se la paso corriendo atrás de la pequeña que no hacia mas que correr por todos los pasillos, burlándose de la morena hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde terminaba su camino y así como corrió por todos lados, paso corriendo a la habitación.

**R.- ¡Oh Dios! –** Decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles de la habitación **– ****Te hubiera dejado con los de seguridad. **

**Be.- Sabes que lo que hiciste no fue gracioso ¿Cierto? – **Decía mientras se subía a la cama junto a la rubia mayor.** – ****Hola, mami – **Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel no perdía detalle de todo lo que hacia la pequeña rubia, le contaba a su madre como le iba en el colegio, le enseña el dibujo que hizo en su clase de arte y claro, le conto haciendo un tierno puchero como la morena dejo que se la llevaran los hombres de seguridad solo porque quería bromear con ella. La morena sonreía con tristeza ante la imagen y el recuerdo de Quinn diciéndole que estaba embarazada le vino a la mente.

_**Flashback **_

**02 de Febrero de 2007**

Una rubia caminaba de noche por las calles de Lima Ohio, sin rumbo, no sabia y sentía que no tenia a donde ir, sentía que todo se le venia abajo, su mundo, su mundo se le venia abajo. No podía ir a su casa, no les podía ver la cara a sus padres sin pensar ni un minuto en lo mucho que los había decepcionado, ella era el ejemplo de "Hija perfecta" según sus padres y ahora con esto estaba completamente segura que la echarían de su casa.

Todo comenzó aproximadamente unos meses atrás cuando Quinn fue a una de las grandes fiestas que hacia Puck, estaba molesta, se sentía dolida y muy celosa al ver a una pequeña morena ese mismo día agarrada de la mano de Finn Hudson, el Quarterback del equipo de futbol de McKinley y su ex novio. No estaba celosa porque estuviera con su ex, el chico era lo de menos, igual estaría celosa de cualquier persona. La rubia sentía cosas por la morena que no admitiría en voz alta, estaba enamorada de esa pequeña morena desde el primer día que la vio pisar McKinley y para no arruinar la amistad que tenia con ella no se atrevía a decirle todo lo que sentía, prefería tenerla cerca aunque fuera por simple amistad a no tener nada con ella. Quinn pensó que el alcohol era el único remedio para todo eso que sentía así que comenzó a beber, de un momento a otro termino en la habitación de Puck, o mas precisamente, en su cama. La rubia quería olvidar todo lo que sentía, principalmente a una pequeña morena, así que termino aceptando la petición de su amigo. Semanas después de lo sucedido la rubia comenzó a sentir malestares, al tener retraso en su periodo se alarmo y no le quedo otra opción que hacerse un examen de embarazo. Al saber el resultado de dicha prueba, lo sabia, no había vuelta atrás, sentía que todo era un desastre.

Metida en sus pensamientos término caminando hacia un vecindario que conocía perfectamente, ese era el vecindario donde vivía Rachel. Era como si sus pies la hubieran guiado allí y sin saber como termino frente a la casa de la pequeña diva. Quinn necesitaba hablar con alguien, se sentía sola, quería hablar con sus mejores amigas pero no sabía como podían reaccionar estas, la rubia confiaba en la morena, la veía como una gran amiga y sabia que ella nunca la juzgaría así que se seco las lagrimas, se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a tocar, un minuto después de escuchar un "Ya voy" la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre moreno y alto que le regalo una sonrisa.

**- ¡Quinn! ¿Cómo estas? –** Le pregunta el hombre con una enorme sonrisa.

**Q.- Muy bien Señor Berry – **Trato de sonreír como pudo** – ****¿Se encuentra Rachel?**

**- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Señor Berry? – **Bromeo haciendo un gesto para que la rubia pasara **– ****No soy tan viejo, déjame avisarle que estas aquí – **Así como cerro la puerta se perdió escaleras arriba.

Minutos después apareció una morena corriendo escaleras abajo con una enorme sonrisa que podía iluminar cada rincón de la casa, cosa que hizo sonreír a Quinn. Ver sonreír a Rachel era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a la rubia.

**R.- Hola, Quinn** – Saludo tímidamente al bajar el ultimo escalón

**Q.- Hola, Rach –** Le sonrió de medio lado **- ¿Podemos hablar? –** Le pregunta tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Rachel al ver la cara de la rubia supo que no estaba bien.

**R.- Claro, vamos a mi habitación** – Le extendió la mano y la rubia no dudo en aceptarla **– ****Estaremos en mi habitación** – Grito para que sus padres la escucharan.

Al pisar la habitación Quinn no hizo otra cosa que romperse a llorar, la morena al ver a la rubia en ese estado, tan rota, tan destrozada, no lo pensó dos veces, se le acerco y la abrazo fuertemente, quería protegerla, Rachel quería que la rubia sintiera con ese abrazo que no estaba sola, que ella estaba allí para ella. Luego de unos minutos la rubia dejo de llorar y se fue separando lentamente.

**Q.- Lo siento –** Decía con la cabeza agachada mientras se separaba de la morena.

**R.- No te preocupes Quinn** – Le acariciaba el cabello – **¿Que te sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Si es así dime, se las vera conmigo – **Pregunto la morena rápidamente dejando a Quinn confundida con tantas preguntas.

**Q.- Detente, Rach** – Solto una risa por el último comentario – **Y-yo necesito hablar con alguien y yo n-no sabia con quien ir –** Respondió con nerviosismo.

**R.- Tranquila rubia, sabes que puedes confiar en mi –** Le respondió con una sonrisa.

**Q.- Lo sé –** Suspiro y se dispuso a contarle todo.

Quinn le conto todo a la morena, todo lo que hizo en la fiesta, como termino en la cama de Puck, omitiendo las verdaderas razones de porque se comporto así ese día, le conto de sus síntomas el ultimo mes, como deicidio hacerse una prueba y el resultado de dicha prueba.

**R.- Oh Dios –** Decía mientras abrazaba a la rubia que había vuelto a llorar.

**Q.- Todo es un desastre, soy un desastre – **Se dejo abrazar por la morena.

**R.- No eres un desastre, estará todo bien. **

**Q.- ¿Qué todo estará bien?** – Se separo bruscamente de la morena – **¿Como crees que piense que todo estará bien? –** Le pregunto seria**-¡Estoy embarazada!** – Exclamo molesta.

**R.- Cálmate Quinn – **Trato de acercarse a la rubia.

**Q.- Lo siento, si? Estoy muy asustada** – Dijo bajando la cabeza y llorando de nuevo.

**R.- Hey, hey, tranquila** – La abrazo de nuevo y dejo que llorara en su hombro.

**Q.- No sé que hacer, mis padres me mataran** – Comenzó a llorar mas fuerte hundiéndose en el cuello de la morena.

**R.- Quinn mírame** – Hizo que la mirara fijamente – **Todo estará bien, confía en mi –** Decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

**Q.- Estoy muy asustada, no sé que hacer **– Le dice mientras la abraza de nuevo.

**R.- Yo te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes rubia. **

**Q.- ¿De verdad? – **Pregunto separándose del abrazo.

**R.- Claro, puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea**. **En lo que sea, Quinn** – Le dice mirándola fijamente.

**Q.- Muchas gracias, Rach, en serio – **Le regala una sonrisa** – ****Creo que debería irme – **Dice mientras tomaba sus cosas – **No sé como veré a mis padres a la cara** – Susurro para si misma pero la morena la escucho.

**R.- ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? –** Le pregunto tímidamente –**Ya es muy tarde y seria muy peligroso que estés por la calle sola, tu sabes que las calles de Lima son peligrosas de noche y puede haber un ladro por ahí o algo mucho peor, un violador y si te pasara algo no me lo perdo… - **Hablo casi sin respirar hasta que la rubia la interrumpió.

**Q.- Rachel, ya deja de hablar** – Dijo mientras reía – ¿**Si me quedo esta noche estarás mas tranquila?**

**R.- Claro, incluso puedo decirle a mi papi que llame a tus padres, te juro que si te pasara algo y yo hubiera podido evitarlo no me lo perdonaría y…** - Fue interrumpida de nuevo por la rubia.

**Q.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo** – Dijo mientras la agarraba por los hombros. –**Pero ya deja de hablar, me mareas enano – **Dijo riéndose de la morena.

**R.- ¡Oye! No me digas enano –** Le golpeo el hombro a la rubia.

**Q.- Ok, ok tranquila** – Decía levantando las manos – **Después no quiero que tus hermanos los enanos vengan a vengarse de mi – **Se tiraba en la cama – **¿No es una cama muy grande para un enano? – **Pregunto burlonamente.

**R.- Ya Quinn, es suficiente **– Dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

**Q.- Esta bien, lo siento. **

**R.- Ya vuelvo, le diré a papá que llame a tus padres – **Dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la rubia sola.

Después de que la morena se negara a dejarla dormir en el sofá, la rubia acepto dormir en la cama con ella. Estaba muy nerviosa, bueno, ambas estaban muy nerviosas. Quinn sentía que moriría en ese momento, tenía que compartir cama con Rachel, ¡Rachel! Esa morena que la volvía loca. Rachel por otro lado tenía esa confusión con todo lo que sentía cada vez que la rubia estaba a cerca de ella, esa corriente que sentía cada vez que se tocaban o se abrazaban, no estaba segura de lo que sentía por la rubia pero era algo más que una amistad y ese día lo confirmo por completo pero la morena era consiente que la rubia nunca le correspondería y no quería perder su amistad.

**Q.- Gracias Rachel, por todo lo que haces por mi –** Decía mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

**R.- No tienes porque agradecerme** – Se acostó al lado de la rubia.

_- Siempre estaré para ti Quinn, siempre _**–** Pensó la morena antes de quedarse dormida.

_**Fin Flashback **_

Ella quería ser fuerte frente a Beth, sin darse cuenta una lagrima corrió por su mejilla derecha dejando el inicio de un camino de unas cuantas mas. La extrañaba, Rachel extrañaba a Quinn, es el amor de su vida y sentía que sin ella no sabría como seguir adelante, quería que despertara, la quería junto a ella, cumpliendo cada una de las cosas que se habían planteado para un futuro, esto no estaba dentro de sus planes y le dolía mucho solo el hecho de pensar que quizás no podría despertar. Llegaba todos los días a esa habitación con la esperanza de encontrarse con la hermosa sonrisa de su rubia y ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos color avellana, que le dijera que todo estará bien, así como ella le dijo ese dos de febrero. Todo era muy difícil para la morena pero ella nunca dejaría sola a Quinn, siempre ha estado allí para ella y siempre lo estará.

**- Mamá ¿Estas bien?** – Escucho la dulce voz de Beth y rápidamente se seco las lágrimas.

**R.- Si pequeña, estoy bien** – La cargaba para sentarla en sus piernas.

**Be.- Sé que no estas bien –** Dijo con un tono triste – **Sé que la extrañas** – La miro directo a los ojos mientras le secaba las lagrimas que caían.

**Be.- Yo también la extraño** – Volteo su rostro hacia la cama – **La extraño mucho**.

**R.- Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien** – Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

**Be.- ¿Tú crees? –** Se separo del abrazo – **Quiero que despierte.**

**R.- Yo también mi amor, yo también** – Le susurro dulcemente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a un chico moreno que entraba con una pequeña maleta en su mano derecha.

**- Bethany Puckerman** – Hablo seriamente el chico dejando su maleta a un lado de la puerta.

**Be.- P-Papá** – Susurro hundiéndose en el cuello de la morena – **Y-Yo… Lo siento** – Dijo haciendo un puchero – **Prometo que no tomare las llaves de tu carro de nuevo**.

**- Con tus caritas no me vas a convencer, estas casti…** - No pudo terminar porque la morena lo interrumpió.

**R.- Noah…** - Lo miro seria. El chico solo se sentó fastidiado en el mueble

Noah Puckerman, un chico moreno con su clásico corte mohawk, gran amigo de Quinn y Rachel desde la secundaria, Puck es el padre biológico de Beth y gran apoyo de las chicas en todos estos años. El chico siempre quiso hacerse cargo de su hija y de Quinn, quería estar presente en la vida de ambas y aunque la rubia siempre le dijo que ella estaba enamorada de alguien mas él siempre lo entendió y por eso se hizo a un lado, lo importante para él era que la rubia y su hija fueran felices y si eso dependía de una pequeña morena, o como él le decía, de su "Sexy Judía" él estaba bien con eso. Es un chico con una actitud algo ruda y dura pero si lo conoces bien sabes que todo es una coraza para ocultar al verdadero Noah, un chico atento, dulce y amable que daría todo por las personas que quiere y entre ellas están, su madre, su hermana menor, sus dos rubias y su sexy judía. Cinco mujeres por las que Puck daría la vida.

**P.- ¿Por qué siempre dejas que se salga con la suya?** – Le pregunta a la morena.

**R.- Por Dios Noah, es una niña, los niños hacen travesuras **– Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

**P.- Como sea, es mi hija y puedo castigarla si quiero** – Dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de la morena – **Pero no lo hare** – Sonrió mientras cargaba a la pequeña –**Sabes que no podría castigar a mi princesita** – Dijo mientras le regalaba un beso en la frente.

Estuvieron charlando algunos minutos hasta que Puck decidió que era momento de irse.

**P.- Sexy Judía, ¿Mis llaves?** – Dijo estirando sus manos.

**R.- ¿Nunca dejaras de decirme así?** – Señalo al chico, el cual rodo los ojos.

**P.- Sabes que no** – Le guiño el ojo **- ¿Mis llaves? **

**R.- Ten, aquí están –** Le entrego las llaves al chico.

**P.- Gracias** – Tomo sus llaves y la maleta que traía consigo – **Es hora de irme, mi vuelo sale en unas horas.**

**R/B.- ¿Vuelo? –** Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

**R.- ¿A dónde te vas?** – Pregunto sorprendida la morena

**Be.- Tu no puedes irte** – Señalo a su padre – **Faltan pocos días para mi cumpleaños** – Dijo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

**P.- Tranquila princesa** – Se acerco a la pequeña – **Iré a Los Ángeles pero estaré aquí para tu cumpleaños.**

**Be.- ¿Lo prometes?** – Le dijo abrazándolo.

**P.- Lo prometo mi amor** – Dijo mientras la despeinaba un poco – **Ahora si, tengo que irme. Adiós princesa** – Le regalo un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

**Be.- Adiós Papi – **Dijo mientras se separaba de él.

Se despidió de la morena y dejo un beso en la frente de la rubia mayor antes de salir de la habitación dejando a las otras chicas solas, de nuevo.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí el tercer capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, me alegra que les este gustando, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, nunca pensé que a alguien le gustara lo que escribo por eso nadie sabia que escribía, bueno, como sea. Las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana, no diré que días porque no estoy segura, tengo problemas con el internet :( no quiero comprometerme y luego no cumplir pero si serán dos capítulos por semana y si estoy de buen humor puede que tres pero eso ya lo veremos :D**

**Dejen sus reviews, sus opiniones y se aceptan criticas (no sean tan malos) **

**Pueden seguirme en twitter: Darke12_ **

**Un abrazo, nos leemos en la semana. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y el señor Ryan Murphy. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Flashback**_

**20 de Abril de 2007**

La morena se preparaba para dormir cuando el sonido de su teléfono sonó, le pareció extraño que alguien la llamara a esa hora pero al ver el nombre de Quinn en la pantalla del teléfono se le formo una enorme sonrisa y contesto, sonrisa que se le borro al escuchar el llanto de la rubia al otro lado.

**R.- ¿Quinn? ¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué sucede?** – Pregunto preocupada.

**Q.- Rach… -** Comenzó a llorar **– ****Y-yo, siento llamarte a esta hora.**

**R.- Tranquila Quinn pero ¿Qué sucede? **

**Q.- Mis padres lo saben – **Decía rompiendo en llanto.

**R.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – **Pregunto confundida, sabia que Quinn había tomado la decisión de tener al bebe pero que aun no estaba preparada para hablar con sus padres.

**Q.- La factura del hospital** – Continuaba llorando – **Mi padre la encontró en la correspondencia. **

**R.- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? – **Pregunto preocupada la morena, el padre de Quinn tenía un carácter fuerte y le daba miedo que le hiciera daño a la rubia – **¿Te hizo algo? **

**Q.- M-me echo Rach – **Dijo llorando aun mas fuerte** – ****Me echo de casa. **

**R.- ¿Dónde estas? **

**Q.- Estoy en casa de Santana – **Dijo calmándose un poco. – **Pero no puedo quedarme aquí, no sé que hacer Rach – **Y de nuevo las lagrimas.

**R.- Tranquila, en unos minutos estoy allá. – **Decía mientras buscaba su abrigo.

**Q.- No, no importa, ya veré como hago.** – Dijo muy segura – **Es mi asunto y yo tengo que solucionarlo.**

**R.- Nada de lo que me digas va a evitar que vaya hasta allí – **Dijo seriamente** – ****Te dije que te apoyaría rubia. **

**Q.- Lo se Rach, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí. **

**R.- No me importa estar en problemas por ti – **Le dijo dulcemente** – ****Emm… Bueno, hablare con mis padres ¿si? No te preocupes, te llamo luego. **

**Q.- De acuerdo, adiós. **

Al colgar, la morena corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar al despacho de su padre Leroy y entro sin avisar.

**L.- ¿Qué pasa princesa?** – Pregunto preocupado por la manera en que su hija entro a la habitación.

**R.- Yo… ehh… Papi** – Jugaba con sus manos – **Necesito ayuda.**

**L.- ¿Tienes algún problema en la escuela? ¿Te metiste en problemas? – **Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, cuando su hija se ponía nerviosa era porque algo no estaba bien. – **Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Te metiste en problemas? **– Pregunto al ver a su hija cabizbaja.

**R.- No, no es eso. –** Levanto la mirada – **E-es Qu…Quinn papi**

**L.- ¡Oh! es eso **– Dijo sonriendo – **¿Ya sabe que estas enamorada de ella?** – La morena abrió los ojos como platos.

**R.- ¡Papi! –** Exclamo ruborizándose – **Yo no estoy enamorada de ella.**

**L.- Cariño, he notado como la miras y como se iluminan esos ojitos cuando hablas de ella – **Dijo señalándola.

**R.- Yo...** – Trataba de hablar la morena, no sabia que decir.

**L.- ¡Aja!** – La señalo – **Lo sabia.**

**R.- ¿Me ayudaras o no?** – Pregunto cruzada de brazos.

**L.- Dime que puedo hacer por ti cariño – **Le dio una palmadita al mueble en señal para que la morena se sentara.

**R.- Es que… No se como explicártelo** – Dijo sentándose junto a su padre. – **Quinn esta embarazada**. – Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos – **Y…** - Fue interrumpida por su padre.

**L.- ¡Oh Dios Mío**! – Exclamo poniéndose la mano en la boca en forma de dramatismo – **¿Rachel Berry la has dejado embarazada?** – Pregunto bromeando.

**R.- Papi no es gracioso** – Le dio una mirada seria ganándose un "Esta bien" por parte de su padre – **A Quinn la han echado de su casa papi **– Dijo con un hilo de voz – **Y no tiene a donde ir – **Miro a su padre a los ojos.

**L.- No estarás pensando en?** – Vio como su hija asentía – **No estoy muy seguro cariño** – Dijo levantándose – **¿Como un padre puedo echar a sus hijos a la calle?** – Se pregunto molesto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

**R.- Yo sé que es mucha responsabilidady muchos gasto pero hare lo que sea **– Dijo levantándose y quedando frente a su padre. – **Pero entiéndeme, no puedo dejarla sola, ¡No tiene a donde ir! Ella es muy importante para mí y no quiero que le ocurra nada malo.**

**L.- Tranquila cariño – **Abrazaba a su hija** – ****No tengo ningún problema que ella este aquí y el dinero es lo de menos, solo que no quiero problemas con sus padres. **

**R.- Sus padres la echaron – **Exclamo separándose lentamente de su padre.

**L.- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aun hay algo.**

**R.- ¿Qué?**

**L.- Tu padre – **Susurra señalando a la puerta. Hiram estaba del otro lado escuchando la conversación **- ¡Hiram! ¿Puedes dejar de escuchar a escondidas y pasar de una vez? **

**H.- ¡No es justo! – **Exclamo entrando a la habitación** – ****¿Como es que hablan de estos temas sin mí? – **Pregunto indignado.

**L.- No hace falta que hablemos contigo amor, tu lo escuchas todo a través de las paredes. **

**H.- ¿Estas diciéndome chismoso? – **Pregunto dramáticamente** – ****Bueno, como sea – **Dijo restándole importancia **– ****¿Que estamos esperando por ir por esa hermosa rubia? – **Pregunto cruzándose de brazosmientras los otros dos solo se veían entre ellos**- ¡Leroy Berry! ¿Estabas pensando dejarla en la calle?**

**L.- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. **

**H.- De acuerdo ¿Vamos o esperaran invitación? – **Dijo saliendo de la habitación

**R.- Gracias, gracias – **Exclamo mientras le regalaba besos a sus padres.

Luego de una hora volvieron a la casa, junto a una rubia que no paraba de llorar. Estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que los Berry's hacían por ella pero también estaba muy dolida con sus padres por no apoyarla y echarla como si fuera un perro. Leroy y Hiram le dijeron que ellos la apoyarían y que podía contar con ellos con los que fuera, la rubia decía una y otra vez que solo seria por poco tiempo y ellos insistían que podía quedarse con ellos cuanto tiempo fuera, claro esta, respetando sus reglas. La guiaron hasta la habitación de huéspedes donde dejaron todas sus cosas y aunque la rubia se negaba, prometieron que después la ambientarían para su mayor comodidad. Minutos después se retiraron para darle privacidad a la rubia, dejándola sola con la morena.

**Q.- Muchas gracias Rach, en serio** – Decía mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta – **No será por mucho tiempo y prometo que algún día se los compensare.**

**R.- Nada de eso Quinn, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras ¿O es que mis padres no te lo dejaron claro? **– Bromeo apoyándose del marco de la puerta.

**Q.- Créeme, lo tengo muy claro – **Reía recordando lo insistente que son los padres de la morena.

**Q.- Rach… ¿Crees que estoy gorda? – **Pregunto mirándose al espejo.

**R.- ¿Qué?** – Pregunto riendo – **Para nada, no estas gorda. **

**Q.- No me mientas** – La señalaba.

**R.- No te miento –** Levanto los brazos defendiéndose.

**Q.- Te creo –** Se giro de nuevo al espejo – **Oye enano** – Llamo a la morena – **Tengo hambre, aliméntame – **La morena veía con una ceja levantada como la rubia se tiraba en la cama.

**R.- Claro, su alteza – **Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitaciónriendo**- ¿Vas a venir o que? – **Asomo la cabeza por la puerta al ver que la rubia no se movía de su posición.

**Q.- Si, claro –** Se levanto de la cama y fue corriendo detrás de la morena

_**Fin Flashback **_

**05 de Noviembre de 2013**

El sonido del despertador saco a la morena de sus pensamientos, tenia media hora despierta y hundida en sus recuerdos, siempre pensaba en esos momentos que compartió con la rubia, los buenos momentos y otros que aunque no fueran muy buenos siempre lograban salir adelante. Se levanto de la cama y luego de hacer su rutina matutina se dirigió a preparar el desayuno y despertar a Beth. Todo pequeño detalle le hacia recordar a Quinn, sin excepción.

Camino por el pasillo del departamento con el propósito de despertar a la pequeña, entro a la habitación y al ver a la pequeña durmiendo plácidamente suspiro y se le escapo una sonrisa, se recostó en el marco de la puerta y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos y todos esos recuerdos.

_**2do Flashback **_

**15 de Julio de 2007**

Quinn tenía alrededor de tres meses viviendo con la familia Berry y se sentía como si estuviera en casa, le daban todo el amor que sus padres nunca le dieron, los Señores Berry la trataban como si fuera su propia hija, incluso bromeaban acerca del embarazo y decían una y otra vez "Vamos a tener un nieto ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora si pensaran que estamos viejos". La rubia estaba decepcionada de su propia familia, no trataban de comunicarse con ella ni saber donde esta viviendo o cualquier cosa, nada, era como si los Fabray nunca hubieran tenido una hija. A pesar de estar dolida con la que solía ser su familia, estaba feliz y se sentía en familia junto a los Berry. Rachel con la presencia de la rubia en su casa día y noche, lo confirmo, si, estaba enamorada de la rubia y ya no podía ocultarlo, no quería ocultarlo, quería decirle a la rubia todo lo que sentía y si con eso dependía perder su amistad, por mas doloroso que fuera, se arriesgaría.

Ya lo tenía decidido, al llegar esa tarde de clases enfrentaría a la rubia, le diría todo lo que sentía y buscaría la manera de arreglarlo si no era correspondida. Llego a su casa, busco a la rubia y no estaba por ningún lado de la sala ni en la cocina, lo cual era raro ya que la rubia estaba metida en ella día y noche, subió las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación de la rubia, luego de tocar varias veces y ver que no le respondían tomo paso a la habitación y vio algo que la hizo sonreír de inmediato. La rubia se encontraba dormida tranquilamente aferrada fuertemente a una almohada que tenia extra y la cual usaba la morena en los momentos cuando dormía con la rubia, tenia parte de la cara cubierta con su desordenado cabello rubio, la morena se acerco y le quito varios mechones del rostro y suspiro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Decidió que seria mejor esperar, despertar a Quinn era ya una perdida intentarlo, la chica dormía como roca.

**R.- Eres hermosa Quinn** – Susurro saliendo de la habitación.

Después de estar una hora en su habitación pensando en mil y un maneras de que y como decir todo lo que sentía no se percato que alguien entraba en su habitación.

_- ¿Y si le canto? ¿Se lo suelto de una vez? Mejor no le digo nada y me ahorro tantos problemas_ – Pensaba la morena en el momento que fue interrumpida.

**- Rach… –** Se acerco a la morena que estaba de espalda distraída **- ¿Estas bien enano?** – Le pregunto tocándola por el hombro

**R.- ¡Quinn!** – Exclamo la morena volteándose.

**Q.- ¿Esta todo bien Rach?** – Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

**R.- Cla-claro ¿Por qué no lo estaría?** – Pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

**Q.- No lo sé, estas rara**.

**R.- ¿Rara? Para nada, estoy bien** – Sonrió con nerviosismo.

**Q.- Esta bien** – Metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su sudadera y saco un papel sonriendo – **Quería que vieras esto** – Dijo tímidamente dándole dicho papel a la morena.

La morena a ver lo que era dejo escapar una enorme sonrisa, la rubia estaba entrando en el sexto mes de embarazo y tenía en sus manos la ecografía que Quinn se había hecho ese mismo día en la mañana donde se podía ver a la pequeña criatura.

**Q.- Y aun hay más** – Sonrió - **¡Es una niña!** – Exclamo haciendo que la morena abriera los ojos como platos.

**R.- ¿U-una niña?** – Pregunto sorprendida – **Espera** – Frunció el ceño - **¿Por qué no me dijiste que era hoy?**

**Q.- Te lo dije pequeña** – Hablaba mientras dirigía su vista a su panza – **Te dije que la tía Rach se molestaría** – Acariciaba su panza, la cual ya tenia un tamaño considerable para su tiempo.

_- ¿Tía Rach_? _Espera, yo no quiero ser la tía Rachel._ – Pensaba la morena viendo la panza de la rubia.

**Q.- Lo siento Rach, sabia que si te lo diría faltarías a clases y no quería que eso pasara** – La daba una mirada que sabia que convencería a la morena.

**R.- Esta bien**_- ¿Cómo resistirme a esa mirada?_ Pensaba la morena – **Yo… Quinn, y-yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo.**

**Q.- Bien, suéltalo – **Se sentó en la cama.

**R.- Yo, no se como decírtelo y de verdad espero que no te lo tomes a mal **– Dijo rápidamente

_- Por Dios ¿Me echaran? ¿Quieren que me vaya? – _Pensaba la rubia asustada

**R.- Yo… emm **– Se aclaraba la garganta – **Yo quería decirte qu…** - Fue interrumpida por la rubia.

**Q.- ¿Quieren que me vaya? –** Pregunto con una mirada triste

**R.- ¿Qué?** – Pregunto abriendo los ojos – **No, no, no es eso** – Negó rápidamente.

**Q.- ¿No? ¿Entonces que es?** – Pregunto sin dejar que respondiera la morena – **Porque yo no tengo a donde ir Rach y yo me siento cómoda aquí con ustedes y sé que dije que solo era por un tiempo pero yo no te…** - Fue interrumpida por la morena.

**R.- No Quinn, no es…** – Seguía negando pero la rubia no dejaba explicarle - **¡Estoy enamorada de ti!** – Exclamo fuertemente cerrando los ojos mientras que la rubia se levanto como un resorte de la cama quedando frente a la morena.

**Q.- Rachel…** - Susurro haciendo que la morena abriera los ojos.

**R.- Quinn, yo de verdad lo siento, yo no sé como sucedió esto pero simplemente paso.** – Dijo mirando fijamente los ojos avellana de la rubia. – **Por favor dime algo, grítame, insúltame o no lo sé Quinn pero dime algo. Yo de verdad te entiendo si quieres golpearme o dejarme de hablar pero no me gusta tu silencio, yo solo quiero que me digas al… -** No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos.

La rubia no tenía palabras, uno de sus más grandes deseos se estaba cumpliendo, Rachel sentía cosas por ella, Rachel estaba enamorada de ella, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la morena y la beso, un beso que empezó como un simple roce de labios, algo torpe pero que fue tomando forma cuando la morena lo correspondió, poco a poco ese pequeño roce de labios paso a ser un tierno beso donde ambas se transmitían todo lo que sentía, era un beso tierno y mas importante aun, lleno de amor. Cuando el aire hizo falta se separaron lentamente juntando sus frentes y mirándose a los ojos. La rubia había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento y aunque ella amaba a Rachel sentía que ya era tarde, estaba embarazada y pronto tendría un bebe, no era justo aferrar a la morena a eso, la morena tenia sus sueños, triunfar y Quinn sentía que ella no era capaz de darle eso.

**Q.- Yo… lo siento** – Se separo rápidamente de la morena – **Lo siento, lo siento** – Comenzó a llorar y se alejo de la morena para salir de la habitación.

**R.- Quinn, espera** – Agarro la mano de la rubia.

**Q.- No, Rachel, lo siento pero no puedo** – Se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a una morena confundía.

_**Fin Flashback **_

Rachel seco una pequeña lagrima que corrió por su mejilla y se apresuro a despertar a la pequeña.

**R.- Beth, princesa es hora de despertar** – Le decía con dulzura mientras se sentaba en la cama y le acariciaba el cabello.

**Be.- Cinco minutos más** – Se giro poniendo la cabeza en las piernas de la morena.

**R.- No amor, levántate, se hará tarde para la escuela. **

**Be.- Esta bien – **Se levanto aun con los ojos cerrados.

**R.- Te espero en la cocina **– Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Luego de una hora ya la pequeña estaba lista para su día de escuela, terminaron de desayunar y salieron del departamento, después de un molesto viaje en el elevador gracias a que Beth toco todos los botones haciendo que el elevador se detuviera en cada piso salieron del edificio dispuestas a tomar un taxi. Al subirse al taxi su mirada se poso en la Sra. Jhonson y su enorme panza, la vecina del piso de abajo, de la mano de su esposo mientras este la ayudaba a subir a un automóvil evitando que sufriera algún inconveniente. No pudo evitar sonreír y claro, no pudo evitar pensar en su rubia.

_**3er Flashback**_

**27 de Septiembre de 2007**

Dos meses, dos meses en los cuales trataban de no tocar el tema sobre lo que ocurrió en la habitación de la morena. Dos meses en los que trataban de no estar solas en el mismo lugar, se evitaban constantemente. La rubia desde lo ocurrido pensó en irse de la casa de los Berry, no podía ver a la morena a la cara. Hiram y Leroy evitaron que la rubia se marchara, después de tantas vueltas al asunto, la rubia termino aceptando y quedándose. Quinn no quería alejarse de la morena, intentaba acercarse a ella, hablar y decirle los verdaderos motivos de porque no podía estar con ella pero la morena siempre buscaba la manera de salirse del tema o incluso ignorar a la rubia. Y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando vio a la morena de la mano de Finn, de nuevo, estaban todo el tiempo juntos, en clases, fuera de ellas y hasta en la casa, a todos lados que veía siempre estaban Rachel y Finn, esta vez no podía refugiarse en el alcohol y siempre soltaba uno que otro comentario sarcástico o burlón sobre la relación y el chico.

**Q.- Sigo sin entender porque volviste con él** – Decía mientras bajaba las escaleras y vio entrar a la morena que había vuelto de su cita con Finn.

**R.- Me parece que eso no es asunto tuyo** – Dijo seriamente pasando al lado de la rubia para subir las escaleras.

**Q.- Lo que tú digas Rach** – Termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

**R.- No entiendo cual es tu problema** – Bajo las escaleras y paso a la cocina detrás de ella

**Q.- ¿Mi problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema** – Decía mientras tomaba un vaso, lo llenaba de agua y comenzaba a tomárselo. - **¿Tu tienes algún problema?** – Dijo luego de terminar de beber el agua.

**R.- No entiendo que tienes en contra de Finn, siempre buscas un momento para dejarlo en ridículo o dices cosas en su contra y eso Quinn** – Señalo a la rubia – **Eso no me gusta, no me gusta que te metas con mi novio. **

**Q.- Es que no puedo evitarlo **– Le resto importancia** – ****El chico es un tonto y lo sabes.**

**R.- No es un tonto – **La miro seria – **Bueno, puede que sea un poco tonto pero a mi me gusta. **

**Q.- ¿En serio Rachel? – **Entrecerró los ojos** – ****¿De verdad te gusta?**

**R.- Si – **Respondió seriamente** – ****Yo le gusto, él me gusta y él no anda besando a las chicas y dejándolas tiradas – **Le reprocho molesta.

**Q.- Tú no lo entiendes –** Se defendió saliendo de la cocina.

**R.- Tienes razón, no lo entiendo** – Salió detrás de la rubia hasta la sala – **No lo entiendo porque tú nunca me lo explicaste. **

**Q.- Rachel por favor – **La miro seria sentándose en el sofá.

**R.- No Quinn, no, no vas a evitar el tema de nuevo. **

**Q.- ¿Yo? ¿Evitar? –** Pregunto frunciendo el ceño – **Tu eres la que evitas el tema.**

**R.- ¿Y que querías que hiciera?** – Pregunto molesta – **Quinn te dije que estaba enamorada de ti ¿Tú que hiciste? Me besaste y saliste corriendo. **

**Q.- No lo entiendes** – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

**R.- Explícame y podre entenderlo** – Le dijo suavemente sentándose a su lado.

**Q.- Yo… Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Dios Rachel, lo he estado desde que te vi por primera vez** – Dijo mirándola fijamente – **Pero yo siento que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti –** Termino de decir bajando la cabeza.

**R.- ¿Por qué dices eso? **

**Q.- Por Dios Rachel mírame** – Se levanto y abrió sus brazos señalándose a si misma – **Estoy embarazada, embarazada Rach y tú **– Señalo a la morena – **Tu tienes tus sueños, tus metas, Broadway, tu quieres triunfar y yo no puedo darte eso. Y no es justo que te aferres a nosotras cuando yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte – **Dijo dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

**R.- Quinn** – Susurro acercándose a la rubia - **¿Por qué no dejas que yo decida si es justo o no? Quinn, no me importa nada de eso ¿De que valdría la pena triunfar si no estoy junto a la persona que quiero para compartirlo? – **Pregunto mientras la tomaba por las manos – **¿Broadway? A la mierda Broadway, lo que realmente me haría feliz es estar presente en tu vida y en la vida de esta pequeña** – Acaricio la panza de la rubia. – **Y si te digo presente no es para ser la "Tía Rachel".**

**Q.- Pero son tus sueños y… **- Fue interrumpida por la morena.

**R.- Las personas pueden tener nuevos sueños Quinn. Si algún día cumpliré mis sueños quiero que sea junto a ustedes, porque si no es junto a ustedes no lo valdría. **

**Q.- Pero Rach…** - La morena la interrumpió de nuevo.

**R.- Solo dame una oportunidad si?** – Le pregunto con una sonrisa – **Déjame demostrarte que si eres lo suficientemente buena para mi e incluso hasta más. **

No recibió respuesta, en lugar de eso sintió los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos y no dudo en corresponder el beso. Para la morena besar a Quinn era como estar en el cielo, había imaginado tantas veces besar esos labios que cada vez que lo hacia se quedaba sin aliento. Luego de unos segundos el aire comenzó a faltar y se separaron lentamente.

**R.- ¿Saldrás corriendo de nuevo?** – Pregunto juntando su frente con la de la rubia.

**Q.- No, esta vez no** – Sonrió para luego juntar sus labios de nuevo.

_**Fin Flashback **_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo y volteo para ver a la pequeña que ya se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

_- Si que duerme_ – Soltó una risilla. La pequeña era como su madre, dormía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y era como una roca.

**R.- Vamos pequeña, despierta, llegamos** – Llamaba a la pequeña luego de llegar a la escuela.

**Be.- Estoy despierta, estoy despierta**. – Abrió de inmediato los ojos, a la pequeña le encantaba ir a la escuela.

**R.- De acuerdo, vamos** – Le ofreció la mano a la pequeña y fueron camino a la entrada.

**Be.- Ya me puedes soltar** – Susurro la pequeña

**R.- ¿No te gusta que te tome de la mano?**

**Be.- No deberías hacerlo, ya estoy grande** – Dijo soltando la mano de la morena

**R.- De acuerdo** – Se puso a la altura de la rubia – **Pero no te prometo nada** – Le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

**Be.- Me voy** – Se separo de la morena y corrió entrando a la escuela.

**R.- ¡Te amo!** – Grito la morena antes de que la pequeña entrara.

**Be.- ¡Mamá!** – Abrió los ojos como platos.

**R.- ¡Te amo Bethany! Pórtate bien** – Lanzo un beso al aire y volvió al taxi para luego dirigirse a la universidad.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno aquí el capitulo cuatro. Ando algo corta de tiempo. Alguien pregunto que hace cuanto esta Quinn en coma y bueno, en el primer capitulo dice hace cuanto tiempo Rachel va al hospital, por eso se van guiando ;) y si, después de lo que tenga que pasar con Quinn (Porque eso lo decido yo jajaja) veremos si vienen días felices o no.**

**Dejen sus reviews, así sé si les gusta o no :( y eso me motiva a seguir con la historia. Porque si no les gustan entonces para que sigo?**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y el señor Ryan Murphy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

La rutina de la morena había cambiado los últimos meses, meses después de lo ocurrido tuvo que dejar su trabajo de medio día por la insistencia de sus padres, ellos se hicieron responsable de sus gastos aunque la morena se negara, no tenían problemas económicos pero aun así ellos las ayudaban. Su rutina se basaba prácticamente en cuidar de Beth, asegurarse que fuera a la escuela, ir a sus clases en NYADA y luego de clases pasaba por la pequeña a la escuela, la llevaba a comer a algún lugar, habían tardes que dejaba a la pequeña con su padre y otros en las cuales iba con ella al hospital para luego terminar en su departamento, hacer la cena, ayudar a Beth con sus tareas y acostarla para al día siguiente hacer lo mismo y este día no sería diferente ¿O si? Quizás alguien más se les unía a su rutina hoy.

Rachel recogió sus cosas rápidamente, estaba saliendo de su última clase cuando escucho que alguien la estaba llamando.

**- ¡Rachel! Rachel espera** – Llamaba un chico que venia trotando por el pasillo.

- ¿_Ahora que? – _Pensó la morena antes de voltear.

**R.- Hola Brody – **Saludo amablemente

**B.- ¿Cómo estas? **– Pregunto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

**R.- Muy bien, gracias**

**B.- ¿Algún problema si te acompaño?** – Pregunto sonriendo

**R.- Ninguno, vamos–** Decía mientras se giraba para seguir caminando

**B.- ¿Y como te van en tus clases? – **Pregunto caminando al lado de la morena

Luego de unos minutos estaban saliendo del edificio, la morena se disponía a despedirse cuando el chico se le adelanto.

**B.- ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?** – Pregunto al salir.

**R.- Me gustaría pero tengo que ir por Beth** – Se excuso.

**B.- ¿Beth?** – Pregunto confundido

**R.- Si, Beth ¿No te he hablado de ella?** – Pregunto extrañada la morena, pensaba que el chico sabia de Beth.

**B.- No lo creo **– Respondió pensativo – **Y bueno, ¿Quién es Beth?**

**R.- Que raro, pensé que… Bueno olvídalo **– Le resto importancia - **¿Y si me acompañas y así la conoces? Y luego vamos por algo de comer ¿Te parece?** – Pregunto la morena sonriendo.

**B.- Me parece perfecto** – Acepto sonriendo - **¿Taxi?** – Pregunto mientras buscaba dicho transporte con la mirada.

**R.- Solo son unas pocas calles – **Señalo el camino **– ****Vamos caminando.**

A Rachel le gustaba pasar tiempo con el chico, ella lo consideraba un gran amigo, porque eso era para la morena, un amigo. Nunca paraban de hablar, tenían muchas cosas en común y se complementaban perfectamente. Aunque el chico le coqueteara en algunas oportunidades y dejaba claro cuales eran sus intenciones con ella, la morena siempre le decía que ella solo lo consideraba un amigo y el chico terminaba aceptándolo pero al pasar el tiempo siempre volvía con lo mismo y eso le traía problemas con Quinn y sus celos, peleas que duraban igual que un chocolate en las manos de Beth, en otras palabras, no duraban nada. Rachel solo decía que ellos solo eran amigos y que siempre serian eso, solo amigos y la rubia terminaba aceptándolo porque después de todo era verdad.

Tenían quince minutos caminando y charlando cuando Brody comenzó a quejarse del tiempo que tenían caminando y no llegaban, la morena solo reía divertida por las quejas del chico.

**B.- ¡Dios! ¿Es que no vamos a llegar nunca? **

**R.- ¿Puedes dejar de quejarte?** – Pregunto riendo – **¿Qué acaso no puedes con una simple caminata? **

**B.- Llevamos caminando HORAS **– Exagero el chico haciendo muecas.

**R.- Deja de quejarte, no han pasado mas de veinte minutos **– Reía mientras lo golpeaba por el brazo

**B.- ¿Aparte me golpeas? **– Se quejo dramáticamente – **Y dijiste que solo serian una calles. **

**R.- Es porque son solo unas calles **– Dijo como si fuera obvio.

**B.- ¿Solo unas calles?** – Pregunto - **¿Qué acaso quieres llegar al otro lado de la ciudad?**

**R.- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan dramático?** – Pregunto entre risas – **Ya falta poco.**

**B.- Eso dijiste hace diez minutos **– Se cruzo de brazos viendo para el otro lado.

**R.- Mira** – Señalo el lugar con las dos manos – **Ya llegamos.**

**B.- ¿Una escuela? ¿Qué haremos en una escuela? **– Pregunto confundido.

**R.- Vinimos por Beth** – Dijo deteniéndose frente a la escuela.

**B.- ¿Es maestra? **

**R.- ¿Maestra? **– Pregunto riendo – **No lo creo** – Levanto la mano haciendo señas a la pequeña que ya había salido.

Una pequeña rubia se acercaba caminando de brazos cruzados con una expresión seria y al notar que su mamá estaba acompañada de un chico al cual no conocía frunció el ceño y apresuro el paso.

**Be.- Rachel Berry –** Dijo con todo serio cuando ya estaba frente a la morena.

**R.- Hola, mi am… **- Fue interrumpida.

**Be.- Nada de "Mi amor"** – Dijo molesta – **Unos chicos se burlaron de mi por tu culpa** – Hizo una mueca de tristeza.

**R.- ¿Se estuvieron burlando de ti? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué? -** Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**Be.- Me dijeron todo el día "Bebe" y "Niña de mami" **– Dijo con un tierno puchero –**Todo por lo que gritaste esta mañana** – La señalo molesta – **Si no fuera por Alice no me dejaban tranquila** – Dijo la pequeña sonrojada.

**R.- ¿Por eso?** – Pregunto riendo – **No le hagas caso, igual tú eres mi bebe y te amo**– Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y la alzaba. - **¿Y quien es Alice? – **Pregunto luego de bajar a la pequeña

**Be.-No, no, suelta – **Se separo rápidamente y vio hacia los lados** – ****No debes decir esas cosas, ya estoy grande. Alice es una niña nueva de mi clase** – Dijo sonrojándose y giro hacia Brody que veía toda la interacción de las chicas con una sonrisa -**¿Y tú eres?** – Pregunto acercándose.

**R.- ¡Oh cierto!** – Exclamo – **Beth, él es Brody, un amigo** – Señalo al chico – **Brody, ella es Beth, mi hija **– Sonrió la morena.

**Be/B.- ¿Un amigo?/ ¿Hija? – **Preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras Beth veía con el ceño fruncido al chico de arriba abajo y el chico volteaba confundido para ver a la morena.

_- ¿Rachel tiene una hija? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Y Por qué es rubia? _– Pensaba el chico confundido, tenía tantas preguntas.

**R.- Si amor, un amigo de NYADA** – Respondió rápidamente la morena por la cara que puso la pequeña – _Oh no, esa cara la conozco ¿Esta levantando la ceja? Es toda un Fabray – _Pensó la morena divertida.

**Be.- De acuerdo** – Dijo no muy convencida -**¿Nos vamos?** – Pregunta sonriendo.

**R.- Si, vamos** – Le extendió la mano a la pequeña – **Beth…** - La morena le dio una mirada seria, la pequeña esta dudando en darle la mano.

**Be.- Esta bien** – Resoplo resignada y le tomo la mano.

El viaje en taxi al parque fue en completo silencio, un silencio muy incomodo y aun más para el chico. La morena estuvo todo el camino viendo por la ventana y sonriendo en momentos, Brody trataba de hacer lo mismo pero se sentía muy incomodo, cambiaba su vista de la ventana a su teléfono, de su teléfono a la ventana y en algunos momentos veía de reojo a la pequeña que se encontraba en medio de los dos, a diferencia de los otros dos, la pequeña no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al chico, lo veía de arriba abajo, como tratando de averiguar quien era el chico en realidad y que hacia con su mamá, en algunas oportunidades su mirada de posaba en la morena y luego en el chico para terminar murmurando cosas y frunciendo el ceño.

**- Fin del camino** – Dijo el conductor al llegar.

**B.- Aquí tiene, guarde el cambio** – Pago antes de que la morena lo hiciera.

Brody se bajo del automóvil y le extendió la mano a la pequeña para que hiciera lo mismo, Beth dudo unos segundos en corresponderle pero al final termino haciéndolo, no podía dejar al chico con la mano extendida, la pequeña podía ser odiosa cuando quisiera pero nunca seria maleducada, no la criaron de esa manera y el chico le pareció muy amable. Así mismo como bajo del auto corrió hacia los columpios que ocupaban en el parque. Estaban en un pequeño parque que se encontraba a unas calles del hospital.

**R.- Beth ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no corras? **– Dijo la morena ya estando a la altura de la pequeña pero no recibió respuesta –**Ven, dame la mochila** – La pequeña le dio la mochila y siguió con el columpio.

**B.- ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que tenías una hija?** – Pregunto sentándose junto a un árbol.

**R.- Creí habértelo dicho** – Dijo pensativa dejando la mochila y sus cosas en el césped.

**B- No lo hiciste, ven** – Dio una palmada en el césped para que se sentara a su lado - **¿Desde cuando tienes una hija? – **Pregunto confundido.

**R.- Desde hace casi seis años** – Dijo sentándose junto al chico.

**B.- ¿Y puedo preguntar porque es rubia? **– Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, ya tenia la sospecha de cual seria su respuesta pero quería asegurarse.

**R.- Porque es hija de Quinn.**

**B.- Ah ya entiendo. Entonces no es tu hija** – Dijo el chico dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña – **Digo, biológica **– Corrigió rápidamente.

**R.- No** – Suspiro – **Pero le amo como si lo fuera** – Sonrió mientras veía a la pequeña jugar con una niña que llegaba al parque.

**B.- Ya veo ¿Y quien es el padre? **– Pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

**R.- No lo conoces, es un amigo de la secundaria.**

**B.- ¿Cómo fue que Quinn se embarazo tan joven? – **Pregunto, tenia mucha curiosidad por el tema**.**

**R.- Eso… - **Quedo pensativa **– ****Eso no puedo decírtelo – **Sonrió de medio lado** – ****Es una historia muy larga.**

**B.- Esta bien, no tienes porque contarme eso, mejor cambiemos de tema. **

Conversaron varios minutos acerca de una obra que estaban haciendo audiciones, Brody trataba de convencer a la morena que audicionara pero la morena solo decía que no estaba segura, no tenia mente para audiciones y esas cosas pero luego pensó en su rubia, estaba segura que Quinn hubiera querido que lo intentara, estuviera junto a ella o no, al final solo decidió que lo pensaría, porque si, tenia que pensarlo mucho.

**B.- ¿Rachel que harás este sábado?** – Pregunto para romper el silencio que se había formado.

**R.- Bueno, lo que hago todos los sábados.**

**B.- ¿Y eso seria? **– Pregunto confundido, no sabia cual era la rutina de la morena los sábados.

**R.- Pasar la mañana en casa durmiendo, aprovechando que Beth esta con su padre **– Decía riendo – **Y en la tarde ir al hospital para terminar de nuevo en mi departamento, eso es todo. **

**B.- ¿Que te parece si…?** - Lo pensó por un momento – **¿Te parece si cambiamos esos planes?** – Pregunto dudoso.

**R.- No lo sé, no estoy segura de eso. **

**B.- Vamos Rachel**. **Es mas, puedes dormir toda la mañana si quieres y luego saldremos en la tarde – **Intentaba convencerla.

**R.- No **– Dijo seria – **En la tarde tengo que ir al hospital.**

**B.- Vas al hospital todos los días ¿Qué pasa si faltas un día? **

**R.- He dicho que no Brody **– Dijo seria mientras se levantaba – **No puedo dejar a Quinn sola** – Dijo buscando con la mirada a Beth, ya sabia por donde venia el chico.

**B.- Como ella nota tanto tu presencia** – Dijo sarcásticamente en un susurro, susurro que la morena logro escuchar.

**R.- ¿Disculpa? **– Pregunto muy molesta, el tema de Quinn era muy delicado para ella.

**B.- Nada Rachel, solo que me parece tonto que todo se base en Quinn** – Dijo levantándose – **Creo que algún día deberías aceptarlo – **Murmuro.

**R.- ¿Aceptar que?** – Pregunto molesta acercándose al chico **- ¿Aceptar que Brody?**

**B.- ¡Aceptar que no despertara! – **Exclamo, haciendo que la morena abriera los ojos como platos. – **¡Ella no despertara! Tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que superar… - **Fue interrumpido por la mano de la morena en su mejilla, la morena no sabia de donde saco las fuerzas para hacerlo pero de un minuto a otro le cruzo la cara al chico con una cachetada.

**R.- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!** – Exclamo luego de golpearlo - **¿Te queda claro?** – Pregunto molesta –**No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas – **Lo señalo, el chico veía todo con la boca abierta, nunca pensó que la morena lo golpearía y si que golpeaba fuerte.

**B.- Lo siento Rac… **- La morena no lo dejo hablar.

**R.- No Brody, yo no quiero tus disculpas** – Dijo seria tomando sus cosas – **Te has pasado de la raya** – Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

**B.- No Rachel, espera** – Tomo su bolso y camino tras la morena.

**R.- Beth, nos vamos **– Le dijo a la pequeña, la cual al ver el rostro de su mamá sabia que algo no andaba bien.

**Be.- ¿Sucedió algo?** – Pregunto viendo al chico que ya estaba cerca de ellas

**R.- No pasa nada cariño, ya es hora de irnos.** – Le extendió la mochila a la niña.

**Be.- Esta bien** – Dijo tomando su mochila y caminando junto a la morena.

**B.- Rachel por favor espera, hablemos** – Decía caminando detrás de la morena que ya estaba deteniendo un taxi. El hospital no quedaba muy lejos pero sabia que si caminaba el chico iría tras ella e igual tenían que ir por algo de comer.

**R.- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – **Dijo subiendo en el taxi.

**B.- Oh vamos, de verdad lo siento **– Dijo acercándose a la ventanilla pero el auto acelero dejando así al chico con sus disculpas al aire.

_- ¿Por qué lo jodes tanto Brody? ¿Por qué?_ – Pensó el chico mientras perdía de vista el taxi.

**Be.- Ese tipo no me agrado** – Dijo refiriéndose al Brody.

**R.- ¿Por qué? **– Pregunto divertida, ya estaba más calmada y no quería estar enojada frente a la pequeña.

**Be.- Pienso que quiere algo contigo** – Dijo frunciendo el ceño - **¿Tu quieres algo con él? **– Pregunto seria.

**R.- ¿Qué?** – Pregunto confundida – **¿Piensas que quiero algo con él?**

**Be.- No lo sé** – Dijo dudando - **¿Quieres? **

**R.- Claro que no – **Dijo muy segura**- ¿Y dejarte a ti y a tu madre? Eso nunca pequeña – **Decía sonriendo.

**Be.- De acuerdo, te creo** – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Después de comer pizza y helado, a petición de la pequeña, entraron al hospital rumbo a la habitación, esta vez la pequeña obedeció y no salió corriendo, no quería que la dejaran de nuevo con los de seguridad.

**R.- Entonces Kurt intento hacer un giro y termino tirado en el suelo** – Contaba la morena entrando en la habitación – **Todos en el salón rieron, incluso él** – Comenzó a reír junto a la pequeña pero fueron interrumpidas por el grito de alguien en la habitación.

**- ¡BETHANY! ¡RACH! –** Grito alegremente una rubia asustando a las otras dos.

**R.- Mi Dios** – Dijo la morena colocando su mano en el pecho debido al susto.

**Be.- ¡Tia Britt! **– Exclamo y corrió para abrazarla.

Brittany S. Pearce, una rubia alta de ojos azules, es una de las mejores amigas de Quinn desde la secundaria, tiene un talento increíble para el baile, es una gran bailarina y tiene una pequeña academia de baile que abrió junto a la ayuda de su amiga. Brittany tiene una personalidad algo peculiar, es una chica muy dulce, cariñosa y muy inocente, en algunos momentos puede parecer algo tonta pero eso lo que hace a Britt especial, aunque también tiene su lado inteligente y cuando se lo propone deja a cualquiera boca abierta con sus comentarios.

**Br.- ¡Rachie!** – Exclamo dándole un fuerte abrazo a la morena.

**R.- Britt, no puedo respirar** – Se quejaba la morena entre los brazos de la bailarina.

**- Britt suéltala, la mataras y no queremos que sus hermanos los gnomos vengan por nosotras **– Dijo alguien saliendo del baño mientras se acomodaba sus pantalones.

**Be.- ¡Tia Santana! **– Sonrío y corrió para abrazar a la otra chica.

Santana López. Una chica latina, morena, alta y muy, muy sexy. También es una de las mejores amigas de Quinn, tiene un cuerpo que puede hacer que cualquier hombre, y mujer, volteen a verla. Estudia Leyes, carrera que había comenzado junto a Quinn pero a diferencia de la rubia, la latina si continúo. Santana tiene un carácter muy fuerte y es muy malhumorada, puede ser una perra cuando se lo propone y con quien sea, menos con Britt, con la bailarina es totalmente diferente. Brittany es el amor de su vida, están juntas desde que estaban en la secundaria y ella es la única capaz de romper esa barrera de perra que posee la latina. Britt y Santana son completamente diferentes, dos polos opuestos, lo único que si tienen en común es que se aman con locura.

**S.- Hola enano** – Abrazo a la pequeña

**Be.- No me digas enano **– Dijo haciendo un puchero.

**S.- Si, si, como sea** – Le resto importancia – **Berry** – Saludo a la morena con un movimiento de cabeza

**R.- Hola Santana, yo muy bien ¿Y tu? – **Dijo divertida mientras la latina rodaba los ojos.

**S.- ¿Algo nuevo?** – Pregunto tirándose en uno de los sillones.

**R.- Nada nuevo, aunque, Beth ya tiene novia** – Dijo riendo.

**S.- ¡¿Qué?!** – Exclamo abriendo los ojos como platos - **¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿En que pensabas? Eres muy pequeña para tener novios o novias o lo que sea** – Fruncía el ceño.

**R.- Se llama Alice -** Sonrió al ver la cara de la pequeña

**Be.- No es mi novia** – Dijo ruborizándose – **Es una niña nueva de mi clases y ni siquiera me gustan las niñas, o los niños – **Comenzó a jugar con la bailarina.

**S.- Mas te vale – **La señalo – **Si no, se las vera conmigo. – **Se recostó en el mueble - **¿Y alguna novedad? – **Señalo la cama moviendo la cabeza.

**R.- Lo mismo del mes anterior, y el anterior y el anterior **– Dijo con tono triste.

**S.- ¿Un misterio? – **Pregunto con una mueca de tristeza

**R.- Un misterio…**

* * *

Hola, aquí les dejo este capitulo. Estoy corta de tiempo. Los reviews me ayudan a seguir adelante con la historia y no me están ayudando mucho :( Dejen sus comentarios, sus opiniones, criticas, lo que sea, en serio.

**Ducky Andrade Rivera:** Me encanta que te encanten :D Tranquila que Quinn despertara y tendrán sus días felices.

**Botas**: Pronto veremos que ocurrió con Quinn y porque esta en ese estado.

**Erika**: Tranquila que despertara, no por ahora pero si lo hará.

**Francisca Becerra:** Rachel es fuerte por Beth pero te aseguro que también tendrá sus días malos.

Un saludo a todos. Nos leemos en la semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**R.- Un misterio…** - Se formo un silencio en la habitación.

La habitación tenia un tamaño considerable, al entrar esta la cama, junto a ella hay una mesita y diferentes tipos de maquinas, algunas en uso y otras en caso de emergencia, a la derecha hay dos sillones individuales color azul oscuro que están ocupados por la morena y la latina respectivamente, un sillón de dos plazas del mismo color donde se encontraban sentadas las rubias y frente a estos una pequeña mesa, a la izquierda de la habitación hay un pequeño closet y una puerta que lleva al baño.

**Be.- No quiero que estén tristes** – Dijo rompiendo el silencio – **Mañana es mi cumpleaños y no quiero a nadie triste – **Las señalo.

**S.- El enano tiene razón **– Sonrió – **Creo que nos tenemos que ir, Britt** – La bailarina asintió.

**Be.- ¿Irse?** – Frunció el ceño – **Pero si acaban de llegar.**

**Br.- No, ustedes acaban de llegar** – Se dispuso a recoger su bolso – **Nosotras llegamos temprano ¿Verdad San?** – La latina asintió mientras abría la puerta – **Incluso antes que llegaran San y yo lo hicimos en el… **- Fue interrumpida.

**S.- Bueno, bueno, nos vamos**.

**Be.- Pero yo no quiero que se vayan **– Hizo un puchero.

**S.- Eso no tiene efecto en mi –** La señalo divertida –**Aunquesi no nos vamos alguien se quedara sin regalo de cumpleaños **– Se sentó en el sillón. – **Por mi esta bien.**

**Be.- ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?** – La jalaba para que se levantara – **Vamos, váyanse** – Se cruzaba de brazos mientras la latina se levantaba riendo.

**S.- ¿Segura? Porque no hay problema que nos quedemos un poco más** – Bromeaba - **¿Verdad Britt?**

**Br.- Yo no tengo problema** – Le siguió el juego – **Me gusta estar aquí.**

**- ¿En serio? **– Preguntaron las demás al mismo tiempo que fruncían el ceño

**Br.- Si – **Dijo sin importancia.

**S.- Esta bien, nos vemos en unos días.**

**Be.- ¿Cómo que unos días? Es MAÑANA **– Remarco la ultima palabra.

**S.- Ya entendimos pequeña Berry, tranquila **– Rodaba los ojos

**Be/R.- ¿Pequeña Berry?** – Preguntaron confundidas.

**S.- Si, son igual de intensas** – Hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia. –**Nos vemos **– Salió de la habitación dejando a las otras con las palabras en la boca.

**Br.- San… **- Caminaba detrás de la latina – **Quiero ir al baño** – Hizo una mueca.

**S.- ¿Por qué no fuiste cuando estábamos adentro? –** Pregunto con fastidio

**Br.- Porque no tenía ganas** – Dijo levantando los hombros.

**S.- Por aquel pasillo están los baños** – Señalo el lugar.

**Br.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres adivina?** – Pregunto sorprendida

**S.- No, no lo soy** – Le sonrió dulcemente – **Hemos venido por meses y aquel letrero dice que es por allí.** – Señalo el letrero.

**Br.- Que raro, no lo había visto** – Frunció el ceño.

**S.- Bueno, anda que yo espero aquí** – La bailarina salió disparada al baño.

Brittany salía del baño y vio algo que le llamo la atención. A la derecha se encontró con dos puertas adornadas con diferente cosas, tenia dibujos de animales, fotos de bebes, entre otras cosas, arriba de las puertas había un letrero que decía "Maternidad" el cual la rubia no le presto atención. Con mucha curiosidad decidió pasar, al pasar quedo aun mas sorprendida, era un pasillo con las paredes de color rosa y con diferente adornos de bebes, había varias puertas que parecían ser habitaciones, en una de las puertas había una figura de un bebe, globos y un pequeño cartel que decía "Es niño" La bailarina siguió caminando hasta llegar a una ventana que se encontraba a un lado del pasillo y en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa.

**Br.- ¡Que hermosos! **– Decía mientras hacia caras frente a la ventana.

Una fastidiada Santana llevaba esperando más de diez minutos y nada que aparecía la rubia. Con algo de preocupación se dirigió hacia los baños. Al llegar comenzó a llamarla y se inclinaba para ver debajo de los cubículos pero no había rastro de la bailarina. Preocupada salió de los baños, no sabia donde buscar, ella estuvo al otro lado del pasillo y no la vio pasar, giro para el otro lado del pasillo y entro por la única puerta que encontró, al entrar pudo divisar a la rubia a lo lejos y respiro aliviada. Britt seguía concentrada viendo por la ventana a diferente bebes y haciendo caras tratando de hacer reír a alguno. La latina se quedo apoyada en la pared detrás de Britt y sonrió, la bailarina estaba haciendo caras y uno de los pequeños le seguía el juego, o eso pensaba la bailarina.

**S.- Britt… ¿Qué haces? **– La bailarina dejo de hacer caras y se giro para verla.

**Br.- ¿Verdad que son lindos?****– **Jalo a la latina para que viera junto a ella.

**S.- Si, lo son** – Giro para ver a su novia y vio un brillo en sus ojos – _No, no, esa mirada no – _Pensó la latina, sabía que significaba esa mirada, esa era la mirada que ponía Britt cuando quería algo. –**Britt ¿Nos vamos?**

**Br.- Claro – **Seguía haciendo caras.

**S.- Britt… - **Llamo la latina unos pasos adelante.

**Br.- Si, si –** Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a caminar.

**S.- Tenemos que ir por el regalo de Beth **– Dijo ya saliendo de la zona de maternidad.

**Br.- Lo sé **– Sonrió enormemente - **¿Y si le compramos un peluche en forma de pato? **– Opino dando pequeños saltos.

**S.- No lo creo** – Negó con la cabeza – **Beth es de las mías, tengo algo mejor.**

Salieron del hospital, subieron al auto de la latina y tomaron camino directo al centro comercial, en todo el camino la bailarina seguía insistiendo que deberían comprarle un peluche en forma de pato y la latina se negaba, decía que ya tenía el regalo perfecto.

**Br.- A Beth le gustan los patos** – Dijo con obviedad - **¿Por qué no podemos comprarle un peluche en forma de pato?** – Puso cara pensativa – **Lo tengo, un pato real** – Sonrió – **Si, un pato real.**

**S.- No** – Frunció el ceño – **Nada de peluches y nada de patos.**

**Br.- Esta bien – **Se dio por rendida** – ****Pero yo si le regalare un peluche y si es de pato mejor.**

**S.- Como quieras, Britt – **Resoplo.

**Br.- La clase con Josh **– Recordó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

**S.- ¿Quién es Josh? **– Frunció el ceño.

**Br.- Un alumno de la academia **– Le resto importancia mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos – **Tengo que cancelar su clase ¿Dónde esta mi celular?**

**S.- Creo que esta en tu bolso – **Señalo el asiento de atrás. La bailarina desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se acomodaba para tratar de tomar su bolso –**No Britt, abróchate el cinturón – **La bailarina no le presto atención, y se inclino para tomar el bolso - **¡BRITT!** – Grito mientras detenía el auto a un lado de la carretera.

**Br.- ¿Qué pasa?** – Pregunto mientras volvía a su asiento.

**S.- Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso** – Dijo molesta.

**Br.- Lo siento, solo quería buscar mi bolso **– Dijo cabizbaja.

**S.- No fue mi intención gritarte **– Apoyo su frente en el volante – **Sentí miedo** – Volteo el rostro para ver a la bailarina – **Fue como verla a ella. **

**Br.- Ya hemos hablado de eso -** Acaricio la espalda de la latina.

**S.- No hay momento que no piense en eso** – Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

**Br.- San, no…** – La latina comenzó a llorar.

**S.- Siento que fue ayer, lo veo todo tan claro** – Se apoyo en el asiento – **Si tan solo me hubiera hecho caso** – Se cubrió el rostro con las manos –**A veces me siento tan culpable.**

**Br.- Te he dicho muchas veces que no fue tu culpa. **

**S.- Britt… Yo… **- Miro fijamente los ojos de su novia que se estaban tornando llorosos – **Ella es como mi hermana y verla en esa cama me mata y más cuando sé que pude hacer algo.**

**Br.- No podías hacer nada, lo sabes **– Secaba las lágrimas de la latina -**Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar. **

**S.- Pude haber sido yo, lo sabes verdad? – **La bailarina asintió – **A veces me gustaría ser yo la que este en esa cama.**

**Br.- No digas esas cosas, San.**

**S.- Es la verdad, Britt – **Se secaba las lágrimas – **La extraño mucho, si ella muere yo no sé que haré – **Trataba de calmarse.

**Br.- Ella no morirá, estoy segura que pronto saldrá de esta. **

**S.- ¿Tú lo crees? – **Sonrió de medio lado.

**Br.- No lo creo, estoy segura.** – Sonrió – **Ya veras como todo estará bien**. **Cambiemos de tema** – La latina asintió – **Debemos comprarle un peluche en forma de pato – **Dijo señalando a su novia y esta asintió riendo.

Diez minutos después llegaron al centro comercial, se estacionaron y fueron en busca del regalo perfecto para Beth.

**Br.- ¿Dónde podrán vender peluches aquí?** – Dijo entrando al centro comercial y viendo hacia los lados.

**S.- No lo sé, igual no compraremos un peluche. **

**Br.- Pero Santy** – Hizo puchero.

**S.- De acuerdo** – Resoplo – **Busquemos el famoso peluche **– La bailarina la tomo por la mano y salió corriendo jalando a la latina con ella – **Ya deja de correr** – Se detuvo en seco trayendo así a la rubia hacia ella.

**Br.- ¿Si le preguntamos a alguien?** – Veía cada tienda buscando una donde vendieran peluches, pero nada – **Mira, debe ser alguien de seguridad** – Señalo a un chico alto y rubio que le indicaba a una señora donde se encontraba una tienda – **Ve y pregúntale** – Susurro.

**S.- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?** – Se cruzo de brazos.

**Br.- Me da pena** – Bajo la mirada –**Y creo que lo conozco. Anda, anda** – La empujaba.

**S.- Esta bien** – Camino fastidiada hasta el chico que se encontraba de espalda – **Buenas tardes** – El chico se giro y Santana frunció el ceño – **¿Sam? **– Pregunto asombrada.

**Sm.- ¡Santana!** – El chico la abrazo emocionado.

**S.- Suéltame** – Se separaba del chico y se acomodaba la camisa – **Tanto cariño me enferma.**

**Sm.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo esta Britt? –** Pregunto y luego vio por encima del hombro de la latina - **¡Brittany!** – Exclamo el chico mientras que la rubia corría hacia ellos.

**Br.- ¡Sammy!** – Lo abrazo fuertemente - **¿Trabajas aquí de seguridad?** – Pregunto luego de soltarlo.

**Sm.- ¿Qué? **– Pregunto riendo – **No, ni siquiera vivo en New York.**

**S.- ¿Entonces que estas haciendo aquí? –** Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**Sm.- Puck estuvo en Los Ángeles, nos encontramos y vine para el cumpleaños de Beth** – Sonrió de medio lado – **Y bueno, en unos días, ustedes sabes **- Las dos chicas asintieron con una mueca de tristeza.

**Br.- Bueno, nada de caras largas ¿Dónde esta Noah?**

**S.- Cierto ¿Dónde esta Puckerman? **

**Sm.- Esta en la tienda de música – **Señalo la tienda.

**Br.- Por cierto, Sammy ¿Sabes donde puedo comprar un peluche? –** Pregunto cabizbaja.

**Sm.- En una juguetería, Britt** - Señalo dicha tienda que estaba al otro extremo del pasillo. – **Hace un momento pasamos con Puck. **

**S.- Bien, gracias Sam –** Comenzó a caminar. – **Nos vemos mañana** – Se despidió con la mano y siguió su camino.

**Sm.- ¿Ella no cambia?** – La bailarina negó – **Bueno nos vemos después Britt** – La abrazo.

**Br.- Adiós Sammy** – Grito ya estando a la altura de la latina.

Entraron a la tienda y la bailarina se perdió en ella dejando a la latina sola. La bailarina llego frente a un enorme peluche en forma de pato y quedo asombrada.

**- Puedo ayudarte en algo** – Le pregunto una chica a Britt.

**Br.- Quiero ese peluche **– Señalo dicho objeto.

**- Lo siento pero no esta a la venta, ya otra persona lo compro**

**Br.- ¿Y porque sigue aquí? **

**- El chico que lo compro dijo que ya venia por el, lo siento – **La bailarina asintió con tristeza** – ****Aunque puedo mostrarte otros – **Señalo un estante llenos de peluches y camino hasta este.

**Br.- Esta bien – **Sonrió y siguió a la vendedora.

**- Bueno, aquí hay varios** – Tomo un perro - **¿Qué estas buscando? **

**Br.- Un pato** – Dijo viendo el estante – **¿Eso es un unicornio?** – Señalo el peluche que esta escondido detrás de un monito.

**- Si, bueno y me parece que es el ultimo **– Saco el peluche de su escondite

**Br.- No importa** – Le quito el peluche y la chica sonrió – **Creo que este es perfecto** – Veía el juguete, era un unicornio color rosa con el cuerno plateado y la cola era de distintos colores.

**- De acuerdo, la acompaño a la caja.**

**Br.- Gracias, soy Brittany pero puedes decirme Britt –** Le extendió la mano mientras caminaban.

**- Jessica –** Correspondió al saludo y sonrió coquetamente.

**Br.- ¿Puedo decirte Jess? **

**J.- Claro, puedes decirme como quieras.**

Santana salía de un pasillo de la juguetería y vio como una chica morena le coqueteaba a su novia, frunció el ceño y se acerco rápidamente.

**S.- Britt te he estado buscando, vi un enorme pato por allá **– Señalo un pasillo

**Br.- No esta en venta** – Hizo puchero – **Pero mira** – Le enseño el unicornio **- ¿No te gusta? Es muy lindo.**

**S.- Si amor, esta muy bonito – **Le sonrió con dulzura, la morena se aparto para atender a otro cliente.

**- Aquí tiene –** Otra vendedora le extendía el peluche en una bolsa luego de pagarlo.

**Br.- Muchas Gracias **– Sonrió y camino hasta la salida.

**J.- Que lo disfrutes, Britt – **La latina frunció el ceño.

**Br.- Gracias, Jess** – Sonrió y salieron de la tienda.

* * *

Hola! Aquí tienen este capitulo, estar sin internet es horrible. Quise darle a Rachel un respiro porque los próximos capítulos serán un poco difíciles. De verdad aprecio que les guste la historia y que se reporten nuevos lectores, gracias.

Dejen sus reviews y motívenme a seguir con la historia. Pueden comentar cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

Pueden seguirme en twitter: Darke12_

Un abrazo a todos, nos leemos la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**06 de Noviembre de 2013**

En un día normal, Rachel se levanta antes que Beth. En un día normal, la morena tiene que pelear para que la pequeña despierte. En un día normal la pequeña duerme camino a la escuela. Pero no hoy, hoy no era un día normal, hoy los roles se invertían y la pequeña se encontraba saltando en la cama de su madre tratando de despertarla.

**R.- Beth…** – Se quejo colocándose boca abajo – **Cinco minutos más.**

**Be.- Nada de cinco minutos más. Levántate** – Comenzó a moverla.

**R.- Esta bien, esta bien** – Se volteo – **Ya estoy despierta.**

**Be.- Te quiero en la cocina en media hora** – La señalo mientras bajaba de la cama – **Iré a cambiarme** – Salió de la habitación.

Una sonriente morena entraba a la cocina y vio a la pequeña rubia sentada en la isla de la cocina comiendo cereal muy animadamente.

**R.- No esperaste que hiciera el desayuno. **

**Be.- Tardaste más de lo acordado** – Seguía comiendo, la morena solo negó sonriendo y fue por un tazón.

**R.- Fueron solo cinco minutos.**

**Be.- Y en esos cinco minutos yo me serví cereal – **Sonrió levantando el tazón**.**

Cuarenta minutos después Beth bajaba corriendo del taxi, estaba emocionada mientras que la morena estaba adormilada todavía.

**R.- Aun quedan diez minutos, no entiendo porque estas tan emocionada. **

**Be.- ¿No se te olvida algo? – **Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

**R.- No lo creo – **Se hizo la desentendida**. **

**- ¡Bethany! –** Una pequeña pelirroja llamaba y saltaba haciendo señas. Beth dejo escapar una enorme sonrisa.

**Be.- Es… Ah… Yo **– Balbuceaba – **Me tengo que ir**.**Adiós** – Salió disparada.

La morena solo sonrió, ya tenia la sospecha de quien era.

**Be.- Hola Alice **– Saludo tímidamente

**A.- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! **– La abrazo muy fuerte y le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

**Be.- Gracias **– Se ruborizo.

**A.- ¿Pensaste que lo olvidaría?** – Pregunto sonriendo.

**Be.- No** – Negó rápidamente **– ****Aunque creo que mi mamá si lo hizo** – Volteo con una mirada triste y vio a la morena que seguía parada al otro lado.

**A.- No te preocupes Beth, estoy segura que no lo olvido – **La abrazo y la pequeña rubia se ruborizo, de nuevo.

El timbre sonó, Alice agarro a Beth de la mano y corrió hacia la entrada. La morena veía todo desde el otro lado y sonreía. Hoy no le tocaba un día fácil y seguro la pequeña estaría pensando en mil maneras de matarla por "Olvidar su cumpleaños". Rachel salió temprano de sus clases y escapo rápidamente antes de toparse de nuevo con Brody, el chico la buscaba para pedirle disculpas pero la morena se negaba. Tenia que hacer algo antes de ir por Beth. Llego diez minutos antes, se sentó en el capo de un auto y espero. Antes de que sonara el timbre un chico alto con el cabello algo rojizo de unos veintiocho años se le acerco, parecía estar vestido de traje, a excepción del saco que lo tenía en el brazo y las mangas de la camisa remangada.

**- Disculpa –** La morena tenia audífonos y se los quito rápidamente - **¿Tu eres la mamá de Beth?**

**R.- Si ¿Sucede algo? –** Pregunto con algo de preocupación, la morena pudo notar que el chico tenía ojos verdes.

**- ¡Oh! No, yo soy el padre de Alice. Me nombre es Richard – **Extendió su mano **– ****Richard Collins.**

**R.- Rachel Berry – **Correspondió el saludo. Conversaron unos minutos esperando el timbre de salida.

**Ric.- Alice me dijo que Beth tiene dos madres ¿Eso es verdad? – **Pregunto interesado.

**R.- Si, es verdad **– Suspiro y sonrió – **¿Algún problema con eso?** – Pregunto algo temerosa, no quería que su hija perdiera a una amiga por esos temas, ya había pasado antes cuando los padres de su amiga Sara se enteraron de eso.

**Ric.- No, para nada** – Negó sonriendo – **Mi hermano menor también es gay y creo que son personas geniales.**

**R.- Esta bien** – Suspiro aliviada – **Hoy es el cumpleaños de Beth, me gustaría invitar a Alice a comer con nosotras, claro, si no te importa **– El timbre de salida sonó** – ****También puedes venir si quieres. **

**Ric.- Yo tengo que ir a la oficina – **Vio su reloj** – ****Pero puedo darte la dirección en donde puedes dejar a Alice ¿Te parece? **

**R.- Claro – **Vio como las pequeñas corrían hacia ellos – **Beth debe estar enojada, cree que olvide su cumpleaños** – El chico soltó una risa**.**

**A.- Hola papi – **Salto para abrazar a su padre.

**Ric.- Hola princesa – **La alzo para abrazarla.

**Be.- Berry** – Dijo seria, la morena volteo a ver al chico y este soltó una carcajada

**R.- Fabray** – Fingía tono serio **- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?**

**Be.- Bien, supongo** – Le resto importancia.

**Ric.- Bueno chicas, creo que es hora de irme. **

**A.- ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?** – Hizo una mueca de tristeza.

**Ric.- Si amor pero tu te iras con la señorita Rachel y Beth** – Las pequeñas fruncieron el ceño y veían a sus respectivos padres.

**A.- ¿De verdad?** – El chico asintió – **Gracias, gracias –** Abrazo emocionada a su padre.

**Ric.- Aquí tienes la dirección y mi número de teléfono** – Le entrego una tarjeta. **– ****Nos veos luego Alice, te comportas** – La pequeña asintió sonriendo. El chico se despidió y se fue en su respectivo auto.

**R.- Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? **– Caminaba mientras sacaba unas llaves de su chaqueta.

**Be.- ¿Es el auto de mi mami?** – Pregunto al ver que la morena estaba abriendo la puerta del auto.

**R.- Si, llamaron hoy** – Sonrió de medio lado y la pequeña solo asintió.

El camino en auto fue silencioso, la morena veía por el retrovisor como las pequeñas murmuraban cosas y Beth veía a la morena con tristeza. Estacionaron frente al edificio donde viven y Beth frunció el ceño.

**Be.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? **– Rompió el silencio.

**R.- Vinimos por algo** – Dijo bajando del auto. Las pequeñas repitieron la acción de la morena y la siguieron entrando al edificio. Minutos después estaban frente a la puerta del departamento y la morena sonreía mientras abría la puerta. Cuando entraron todo estaba en completo silencio, todo estaba como lo habían dejado estaba mañana, o eso creía Beth. La morena se perdió por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones y la pequeña se lanzo en el mueble molesta.

**Be.- Te dije que lo había olvida…** - No pudo continuar.

**- ¡SORPRESA! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –** Salieron varias personas de la cocina con diferentes regalos en las manos dejando a las pequeñas con los ojos abiertos. Salieron Santana, Britt, Kurt, Blaine y Sam

**R.- ¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?** – Llego la morena con un pastel – **Feliz cumpleaños mi amor** – La alzo y la abrazo.

**Be.- ¿Qué se supone que hacen? –** Pregunto molesta, todos los demás quedaron en silencio. – **Es broma ¿Dónde están mis regalos? **– Cambio su tono y el resto rieron.

**Br.- Feliz cumpleaños Beth, aquí tienes** – Le extendió una bolsa con dibujitos **– ****Es un unicornio, yo quería regalarte un pato pero no había** – Dijo antes que la pequeña lo abriera, los demás solo negaron riendo.

**Be.- Gracias Tía Britt, es muy lindo** – La abrazo.

**S.- Feliz cumpleaños enano** – Le dejo un beso en la cabeza y se aparto, dejando a la pequeña confundida.

**Be.- Tío Blaine, tío Kurt** – Abrazo a ambos chicos.

Blaine Anderson es el novio de Kurt desde la secundaria, estudia medicina, es un chico moreno y siempre tiene su cabello con kilos y kilos de gel.

**K/Bl.- Feliz cumpleaños Bethany** – Dijeron al unisonó y le entregaron una caja donde la pequeña pudo ver que habían unos vestidos.

**Be.- Gracias** – Abrazo a ambos chicos y buscaba con la mirada a alguien **- Hola Tío Sammy** – Sonrió y abrazo al rubio.

**Sm.- Feliz cumpleaños princesa –** Le entrego una caja llena de chocolates.

**Be.- Gracias –** Veía hacia los lados **- ¿No sabes donde esta mi papi?**

**Sm.- Puck dijo que venia luego. – **La pequeña asintió y fue junto a la pelirroja que seguía sentada en el mueble viendo a todos lados.

**A.- Yo no te di nada** – Dijo bajando la cabeza **- Aunque –** Quedo pensativa y luego se quito una pulsera que tenía en la mano derecha **– ****Es una de mis pulseras favorita y me gustaría que tú la tengas, eres mi mejor amiga** – Dijo tímidamente y le coloco la pulsera.

**Be.- Muchas gracias, me encanta **– La abrazo. La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla y la rubia se ruborizo. La latina veía todo desde el otro lado de la habitación y fruncía el ceño.

**S.- ¿Quién es esa niñita?** – Le pregunto a la morena cuando estuvo a su lado.

**R.- Es Alice, la nueva "amiga" de Beth** – Dijo bromeando y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

**S.- Así que esa es la famosa Alice **– Dijo pensativa – **Tengo que hablar seriamente con ella.**

**R.- Déjala en paz** – Soltó una carcajada, la latina era muy protectora con Beth.

Todos se sentaron en la sala y conversaban mientras comían pastel de chocolate, Sam conversaba con Kurt y Blaine, la morena con la latina, Britt estaba sentada en el piso junto a las más pequeñas y tenían todo el rostro lleno de chocolate.

**A.- ¿Todos ellos son tus tíos? –** La pequeña rubia asintió - **¿Cuántos tíos tienes?** – Pregunto interesada. Beth quedo pensativa.

**Be.- Con las tías Mercedes, Tina y los tíos Mike, Artie y Finn **– Contaba con sus dedos – **Varios. **

**A.- Ya veo** – Asintió y siguió comiendo pastel.

**Be.- Tía Britt ¿Yo como era de bebe?** – Le pregunto curiosa.

**S.- Eras fea** – Interrumpió y todos la miraron serios - **¿Qué? Es la verdad** – Se defendió – **Yo recuerdo que el día que naciste Puckerman se desmayo** – Todos rieron.

**Be.- ¿Como fue cuando naci?** – Le pregunto a su mamá.

**R.- Fue un día muy bonito ¿Verdad chicos?** – Todos asintieron, menos la latina que negaba con una mueca de desagrado.

_**Flashback**_

**06 de Noviembre de 2007**

Eran más de las doce de la noche, eso significaba que sus padres ya se encontraban dormidos y también significaba que una pequeña morena pasaba a escondidas a la habitación de Quinn. En los últimos meses las chicas estuvieron más juntas que nunca, no habían formalizado lo que tenían y casi nadie lo sabia, solo sus amigos mas cercanos. Eligieron ir lento, la morena se pasaba algunas noches a la habitación de la rubia, se robaban besos y se daban mimos cuando nadie las veía.

**Q.- Te habías tardado** – Dijo sonriendo cuando sintió un peso en la cama.

**R.- Lo siento, me estaba quedando dormida** – Soltó una risilla y se terminar de acostar.

**Q.- Rach…** - Hablo luego de unos minutos de silencio **– ****Rach… Ya viene.**

**R.- ¿Qué? ¿Quién viene? –** Pregunto levantándose de la cama, pensó que eran sus padres – **Creí que estaban dormidos.**

**Q.- N-No es eso** – Trato de levantarse **- ¡Dios!** – Exclamo – **Duele mucho ¡Mierda!** – Exclamo cerrando los ojos.

**R.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?** – Pregunto preocupada.

**Q.- Ya viene –** La morena seguía sin entender **- ¡Maldita sea ya viene el bebe! –** Exclamo haciendo la morena abriera los ojos como platos.

**R.- Por Dios, por Dios, por Dios** – Estaba nerviosa - **¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¡¿Qué hago?!** – Exclamo.

**Q.- ¡Ve por tus padres! – **La morena seguía sin moverse **- ¡RACHEL! **– Grito y la morena reacciono** – ****Ve por tus padres – **Rachel asintió y corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres.

**R.- Papi, papi, papi** – Entro a la habitación de sus padres sin tocar y estos se despertaron de inmediato – Ya viene, ya viene.

**L.- ¿Quién viene cariño?** – Se levanto de la cama preocupado y cogió un bate – **Oh por Dios ¿Te refieres a?** – La morena asintió, el hombre soltó el bate y corrió hasta la habitación de la rubia seguido por los otros dos.

**H.- Todo estará bien, Quinn, respira** – Hacia sonidos de respiración **– ****Uno, dos, tres, respira –** Los otros solo fruncieron el ceño.

**Q.- Duele, duele** – Se quejaba - **¡Maldición!** – Otra contracción.

El viaje al hospital duraba veinte minutos pero la morena hizo que su padre llegara en diez, gracias a Dios que las calles estaban casi vacías. Rachel se encargo de llamar a Puck y a Santana para que fueran al hospital, luego de insultos por parte de la latina por despertarla y exclamaciones nerviosas de Puck, llegaron al hospital.

**H.- Esta a punto de tener un bebe** – Dijo nervioso a una de las enfermeras que se encargo de llevar a la rubia en sillas de ruedas a la sala de emergencias – **Tendrá al bebe ¡Madre mía! ¡Seré abuelo!** – Exclamo feliz mientras que seguía a la enfermera.

**Q.- ¡Maldición Beth!** – Exclamo, ya habían decidido nombrar a la bebe Bethany luego de que Puck dijera que quería llamarla así. La acostaron en una camilla mientras esperaban al doctor, las contracciones la estaban torturando. **- ¡Tú! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!** – Grito cuando vio a Puck entrar corriendo.

**R.- Cálmate Quinn** – Trato de tranquilizarla pero la rubia seguía gritando y maldiciendo. – **Dios, me dará algo, me voy a desmayar – **Empezó con el dramatismo mientras que la rubia solo seguía gritando del dolor.

**- Es hora** – Entro el doctor y se la llevaron.

**Q.- Quiero a Rachel **– Vio a la morena – **Quiero que entre **– Le extendió la mano y la morena le correspondió. Luego de unos minutos el doctor junto a las enfermeras empezaron con el procedimiento.

**Doc.- Bueno Quinn, quiero que respires profundo y pujes** – Le indicaba. **– ****Vamos, uno, dos y tres, puja** – La rubia pujaba y gritaba.

**Q.- Bethany sal de una maldita vez** – Decía mientras pujaba y le sujetaba con una mano a la morena que no hacia mas que quejarse y con la otra a Puck que parecía estático ante todo lo que veía.

**Doc.- Vamos, puja** – Seguía indicando luego de unos minutos – **Ya veo la cabeza, puja, puja** – Puck sintió curiosidad, soltó la mano de la rubia y avanzo un poco para ver.

**P.- ¡Ay no!** – Exclamo, y acto seguido, termino desmayado en el suelo.

**Doc.- Era de suponerse –** Sonrió el doctor y le indico a unos enfermeros que sacaran al chico.

**R.- Quinn, me duele** – Se quejaba por la presión que hacia la rubia en su mano.

**Q.- ¡No tienes idea de cómo estoy yo! –** Exclamo y apretó más la mano de la morena.

**R.- Siento que me voy a desmayar** – Y de nuevo la vena del dramatismo que tenia la morena.

**Q.- ¡Rachel Berry! Te llegas a desmayar y te juro que no despertaras nunca** – Amenazo la rubia mientras pujaba **- ¿Por qué mierda no sale?** – Decía molesta.

**Doc.- Ya falta poco, vamos, puja** – Animaba a la rubia – **Ya están saliendo los hombros, el resto es fácil. Vamos, unos, dos y tres, puja. **

**Q.- ¡ESTOY PUJANDO! **- Grito mientras ejercía mas fuerza en la mano de la pobre morena. Veinte minutos luego de indicaciones y gritos por parte de la rubia escucharon un sonoro llanto, el doctor cortó el cordón umbilical y entrego a la pequeña bebe a una enfermera para que siguiera con los demás procedimientos. Cuando la rubia sostuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos comenzó a llorar mientras le dejaba pequeños besos en la cabecita y la morena se le unió en el llanto mientras le regala una sonrisa y dejaba un rápido y corto beso en sus labios.

En la sala de espera se encontraban Leroy, Hiram, Santana, Kurt, Sam y Finn esperando ansiosos y nerviosos, Puck estaba sentado en una silla recuperándose mientras que Brittany le echaba aire con un especie de folleto. La morena salió aun llorando y se recostó en una de las paredes alarmando al resto.

**H.- ¿Cómo están? ¿Por qué lloras?** – Pregunto preocupado y el resto se coloco alrededor de la morena.

**S.- Vamos gnomo, habla de una vez** – Se estaba impacientando.

**K/Br/F.- ¡Santana!** – Le reprocharon por el apodo.

**S.- Esta bien, Berry ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo están?** – Trato de ser más amable.

**R.- Es hermosa, muy hermosa** – Sonrió y los demás respiraron mas aliviados.

**Br.- ¿Podemos verla?** – Pregunto emocionada.

**R.- En unos minutos cuando la pasen a la habitación – **El resto asintió.Luego de unos minutos salió el doctor avisando que podían pasar pero no todos y fueron pasando por grupos.

**Br.- ¡Quinnie!** – Exclamo entrando a la habitación y la otra rubia sonrió.

**Q.- Hola chicas –** Sonrió – **Les presento a Bethany Puckerman Fabray –** Se acercaron y la bailarina soltó un sonoro "Aww"

**Br.- Es muy linda** – La bailarina estaba emocionada - **¿Verdad que es linda, San?** – La latina frunció el ceño.

**S.- No tiene nada especial, parece una papa –** La miraron serios y ella solo rodo los ojos mientras reía – **Si, es muy linda. – **Salieron de la habitación, era el turno de los adultos y del chico rubio.

**Sm.- Muchas felicidades, Quinn** – La rubia asintió y gesticulo un pequeño "Gracias"

**H.- Somos abuelos – **Le hablo a su esposo y este tenia una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sabían nada acerca de la especie de relación que tenían las chicas, si tenían una pequeña sospecha pero nunca decían nada, ellos querían a la rubia como una hija más. Luego de unos minutos y algunas que otras lagrimas salieron de la habitación y entraron Puck, Finn y Kurt.

**P.- Eres tan hermosa** – Le hablaba a la pequeña mientras la tenia cargada y paseaba por toda la habitación – **Si, eres muy hermosa** – La rubia sonreía, le encantaba esa faceta del chico, era muy dulce.

**F/K.- Felicitaciones** – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**Q.- Gracias chicos** – A Kurt se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, estaba emocionado.

Varios minutos después ya todos habían conocido a la pequeña, se despidieron y prometieron que volverían al día siguiente, pero aun la rubia esperaba a alguien que no había pasado. La morena hablo con sus padres para quedarse con la rubia esa noche y estos aceptaron. Luego de que todos se marcharon, la morena paso a la habitación.

**R.- Hola** – Susurro entrando, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Q.- Creí que nunca pasarías** – Hizo un tierno puchero.

**R.- ¿Y perderme esto?** – Negó con la cabeza acercándose a la rubia. **– ****Es hermosa, igual que tú – **Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.**- ¿Cómo te sientes? **– Le pregunto dulcemente. La pequeña ya se encontraba dormida.

**Q.- Cansada, quiero dormir – **La morena asintió y se separo un poco**- ¿Ya te vas? – **Pregunto decepcionada.

**R.- No, me quedare aquí esta noche – **Acomodo una silla cerca de la cama** – ****Descansa, cuando despiertes estaré aquí. **

**Q.- ¿Lo prometes? – **Le pregunto con un tono infantil.

**R.- Lo prometo – **Sonrió, le dio un corto beso y la rubia se fue quedando dormida.

_**Fin Flashback **_

**Be.- Pero… ¿Entonces si era bonita de bebe? – **Todos asintieron menos la parecer a la pequeña solo le importaba si era bonita o fea.

**S.- Eras un bebe, los bebes nunca son bonitos – **Dijo como si fuera obvio** – ****Parecías un papa. **

**Be.- Mamá dijo que era hermosa **– Sonrió orgullosa**- ¿Verdad mamá? – **Le hablo a la morena pero esta no respondió, se encontraba mirando a la nada y de repente una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

**S.- No, no hoy** – Susurro la latina, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

**R.- Y-Yo… Ah… Yo… L-Lo siento** – Se levanto y corrió perdiéndose en el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones. La pequeña puso una mueca de tristeza y Britt trato de animarla junto a la pelirroja. El resto se miraban entre ellos como buscando decidirse.

**K.- Yo me encargo** – Se ofreció y todos asintieron, el chico camino hasta la habitación de la morena y toco la puerta, al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta y paso - **¿Rachel?** – Buscaba con la mirada por toda la habitación - **¿Rach?** – No recibió respuesta, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de la morena.

* * *

Hola, hola. Por aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste, era mas largo pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí. Pronto sabremos que sucedió con Quinn, paciencia.

Me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews y así sé si les gusta como va la historia, si quieren que cambie algo o no lo sé. Motívenme a seguir escribiendo y continuar con la historia.

Un abrazo a todos, nos leemos la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**K.** - **¿Rach?** – No recibió respuesta, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de la morena.

**R.- E-Estoy bien** – Salió llorando del baño**. **

**K.- No, no lo estas. Ven aquí – **Abrió sus brazos y la morena se hundió en su pecho – **Tranquila Diva, tranquila** – Susurraba mientras le acariciaba el cabello **– Todo esta bien.**

**R.- No, Kurt** – Se separo lentamente del castaño **– Nada esta bien –** Se sentó en la cama y siguió llorando.

**K.- Hey, mírame** – Se arrodillo frente a la morena e hizo que lo viera a los ojos – **Tú eres Rachel Berry, eres fuerte** – La morena negaba **– Claro que si, eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco – **Le secaba las lagrimas.

**R.- Todo esto me supera – **Dijo calmándose un poco.

**K.- Nos supera a todos, Rach** – Dijo mirándola fijamente – **Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, a todos nos duele pero saldremos de esta juntos.**

**R.- Pero ¿Y si nada sale bien? – **Pregunto conteniendo el llanto** - ¿Si no lo logra? ¿Y si mue… - **No pudo continuar.

**K.- Te prohíbo que digas eso – **Le hablo seriamente** – No digas esas cosas, ya veras como todo saldrá bien. **

**R.- No lo sé, Kurt, tengo miedo. **

**K.- Todos tenemos miedo, pero tenemos que ser fuerte. **

**R.- Yo la amo **– Dijo con la voz entrecortada –** Si algo le suce… – **La volvió a interrumpir

**K.- Ya deja de decir esas cosa, no le sucederá nada **– Le dijo seguro** – Tienes que ser fuerte ¿Sabes porque? – **La morena negó con la cabeza** – Porque tienes a una pequeña rubia que cuenta contigo, diva – **La morena asintió.

**R.- Yo trato de ser fuerte por ella, en serio lo hago.**

**K.- Tratar no es suficiente – **Suspiro** - Quiero que seas fuerte ¿Me escuchaste? **– La morena asintió** – Quiero que seas fuerte por Beth y también por ti misma, tienes que ser fuerte – **La morena no hacia mas que asentir** – Prométeme que serás fuerte.**

**R.- Te lo prometo – **Le dijo muy segura.

**K.- Así se habla – **Le dio una palmadita en las piernas – **Ahora quiero que te seques esas lagrimas, salgas de aquí y vayas con tu hija que esta de cumpleaños – **Se levanto **– Y ella dijo que no quería a nadie triste o se molestaría y tu y yo sabemos como es Beth cuando se molesta – **La morena se levanto.

**R.- Toda una Fabray – **Dijo sonriendo**. **

**K.- Fabray y con ese toque dramático Berry – **Se le escapo una risa mientras abría la puerta** – ¿Vamos? - **Le extendió la mano y la morena le correspondió.

**R.- Vamos – **Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano** – Gracias – **Le susurro a mitad de pasillo** - ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?**

**K.- Por nada, diva – **Sonrió y asintió** – Si, sé que me quieres, me amas, me adoras y que soy el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos que bla bla bla – **Hacia gestos con las manos.

**R.- Y también eres un idiota – **Soltó una carcajada**, **le dio un pequeño empujón y salieron a la sala donde todos voltearon de inmediato para verlos. - **¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?** – Pregunto al darse cuenta de las miradas – **Estoy bien, solo quería ir al baño** – Se fue a la cocina.

**S.- Lo que tú digas gnomo – **Todos rodaron los ojos.

Beth logro escapar de sus tíos y se dirigió a la cocina, quería ver a la morena. Rachel se encontraba apoyada en la isla de la cocina, tenía un vaso de agua intacto en la mano y la mirada fija en la pared, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

**Be.- Mamá** – La morena no seguía con la mirada fija en la pared – **¡Maa!** – Le hacia señas con las manos y nada. Beth sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco a la morena, empujo el vaso de la morena desde abajo y logro que se mojara un poco haciendo que reaccionara.

**R.- ¡Bethany!** – Exclamo molesta pero la pequeña estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola. - **¿Por qué hiciste eso?** – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**Be.- Porque te hablaba y tú nada de nada** – Le dijo seria aun cruzadas de brazos - **¿Qué estas haciendo? **

**R.- Vine por un vaso de agua –** Dijo con obviedad.

**Be.- Si, claro – **Cambio su gesto -** ¿Estas bien? – **Pregunto haciendo una mueca.

**R.- Si, estoy bien** – Sonrió.

**Be.- No te creo** – La señalo.

**R.- Cariño…** - Suspiro – **No es fácil.**

**Be.- ¿Es por mami Quinn?** – La morena asintió – **Quiero ir a verla.**

**R.- ¿Estas segura? – **Era el turno de la pequeña de asentir** – Porque es tu cumpleaños y puedes quedarte aquí con tus tíos o puedo decirle a Santana que te lleve a algún lado. **

**Be.- Y porque es mi cumpleaños quiero ir, quiero estar con mi mami. Y además la tía Santana no me llevaría a ningún lado – **Hizo un puchero.

**R.- Esta bien – **La cargo y le dio un beso en la frente** – Llevaremos a Alice a su casa y luego nos vamos al hospital. **

**Be.- ¿Alice no puede venir? –** A la pequeña no le gustaba la idea de que su mejor amiga se fuera.

**R.- No amor** – La pequeña hizo una mueca de tristeza – **Ella no puede ir con nosotros, mucho hago para que tu puedas entrar a la habitación** – La pequeña asintió y se bajo de los brazos de la morena.

**Be.- Esta bien** – Dijo y salió de la cocina, quería aprovechar a su amiga antes que se fuera.

**R.- Chicos – **La morena interrumpía la conversación que tenían los chicos **– Beth quiere ir al hospital ¿Nos vamos? – **Todos asintieron y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. – **Llevaremos a Alice a su casa y luego los alcanzamos. **

**S.- ¡Mueve tu trasero Lady Hummel! **– Exclamo irritada **– Mi bolso esta donde estas sentado – **El chico se levanto inmediatamente.

Rachel y una triste Beth entraban por la puerta de la habitación. La pequeña no quería despegarse de su mejor amiga, quería seguir celebrando su cumpleaños juntas, luego de que la morena les dijera que se verían mañana en la escuela y les prometía que las llevaría por un helado, las pequeñas terminaron aceptándolo y dejaron a la pequeña pelirroja en la oficina de su padre. Se encontraron con todos los chicos en la habitación, aunque no podían entrar todos, siempre se las arreglaban para hacerlo, la habitación de la rubia siempre estaba llena de gente.

**S.- Vamos, no sean idiotas** – Escucho que decía la latina – **Yo soy la favorita, todos los saben. **

**R.- ¿De que hablan? - **Pregunto curiosa mientras dejaba su bolso en una silla.

**S.- De que yo soy la tía favorita de Beth** – La pequeña se encontraba tomando agua y comenzó a toser. La morena veía a la latina con una cara como de "¿En serio?".

**K.- No lo creo** – Interrumpió – **Tu nunca eres la favorita de nadie.**

**S.- ¡Oye! Cuidado con lo que dices porcelana** – Le reclamo – **Britt, yo soy tu favorita ¿Verdad?** – La bailarina la miraba dudando y todos rieron, la latina la miro con un intento de puchero y la bailarina asintió - **¿Vieron? Soy la favorita de Britt** – Dijo con superioridad.

**Bl.- Lo dice solo porque es tu novia** – Dijo con obviedad y todos asintieron.

**S.- Bueno, bueno, como sea** – Le resto importancia – **Pero todos sabemos quien es la tía favorita de Beth ¿Verdad Beth? – **La pequeña dudo por unos segundos y veía para todos lados, no quería herir los sentimientos de ninguno de sus tíos.

**Be.- No tengo un favorito** – La cara que puso la latina fue indescriptible, era una especie de decepción con tristeza, de verdad quería ser la tía favorita de la pequeña – **Yo los amo a todos** – Sonrió y se acerco al oído de la bailarina – **Tu eres mi favorita tía Britt** – Le susurro y a la bailarina se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

**S.- No es justo** – La latina seguía con sus intentos de pucheros – **Yo creí que era tu tía favorita ¿O es que todos olvidan las primeras palabras que Beth hablo? – **Todos giraron los ojos y sabían lo que vendría a continuación, era una historia que la latina no se cansaba de contar. - **¿Quieren que se los recuerde?** – Todos negaron rápidamente – **Bueno aquí vamos, recuerdo que estábamos…** - Comenzó con su historia y todos la miraron fastidiada.

**_Flashback _**

**16 de Enero de 2010**

Era hora del Club Glee y todos estaban en el salón esperando al Sr. Schue, algunos cantaban, tocaban instrumentos y otros practicaban sus pasos de bailes, todos estaban en sus cosas menos un chico, el chico no estaba por ningún lado y nadie sabia donde se encontraba. Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en su propia burbuja, estaban sentadas en unas sillas en un rincón del salón, la rubia estaba apoyada en su silla y con las piernas sobre las de la morena, estaban hablando, se robaban pequeños besos en algunos momentos y sonreían pero alguien les hablo y las saco de su burbuja.

**S.- Enano, Fabgay** – Las otras chicas solo rodaron los ojos - **¿Saben donde demonios esta Puckerman? Tenia que cantar conmigo hoy. **

**Q.- Primero, no le digas enano** – Defendió a la morena – **Y con respecto a tu pregunta, no lo sé ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? Es viernes, sabes como es Noah los viernes – **La latina resoplo y salió del salón murmurando cosas de cómo mataría al chico si no aparecía.

Las chicas trataron de volver a su burbuja pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidas. Todos voltearon hacia la puerta y corrieron hasta esta soltando un sonoro "Aww" las chicas voltearon y vieron a todos reunidos en un circulo alrededor de Puck. Se miraron y rápidamente se levantaron para ver de qué se trataba, cuando vieron que se trataban, ambas fruncieron el ceño, era Beth, todos estaban emocionados hablándole y haciendo caras tratando de hacer reír a la pequeña. La pequeña rubia por otro lado solo veía a todos con una mirada asustada, aunque ya los conociera a todos igual le daba un poco de miedo, la pequeña era muy tímida. Ya tenía más de dos años y aun no hablaba, la llevaron a un pediatra pensando que había algo malo en ella pero el doctor solo dijo que era normal y que tenían que tener paciencia, algún día hablaría.

**Q.- Noah Puckerman** – Hablo y todos abrieron paso para que la rubia pasara - **¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Por qué Beth esta aquí?** – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

**R.- ¿Cómo fue que mi papá dejo que la trajeras?** – Pregunto confundida, Hiram cuidaba a la pequeña mientras las chicas estaban en la escuela y el hombre protegía mucho a su pequeña nieta.

**P.- Hable con él** – Dijo sonriendo – **Es viernes y él sabe que Beth los viernes se queda conmigo** – Sonrió enormemente, el chico amaba pasar tiempo con su hija. Luego de muchas suplicas por parte del chico, prometiendo que se comportaría y que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a su princesa la rubia acepto que la pequeña pasara con él los fines de semana, después de todo el chico desde el nacimiento de Beth se había comportado muy responsable con ellas y la rubia no se pudo negar - **Vamos Quinn** – El chico la miro suplicante – **Estaba emocionado y quise traerla – **Quinn miro a la morena y esta le sonrió dándole a entender que estaba bien.

**Q.- De acuerdo** – Suspiro.

**R.- Ven aquí pequeña – **Le hablo y la niña rápidamente estiro sus bracitos para que la morena la cargara. Puck la puso en los brazos de la chica y la pequeña se escondió rápidamente en el cuello de la morena **- ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?** **Si, eres igual de hermosa que tu madre** – La pequeña se aferro más al cuello de la morena y todos sonrieron ante la escena.

**K.- Y esta igual de enamorada de ti que su madre – **Todos rieron, la morena vio a Quinn y la rubia se ruborizo.

**S.- ¡Puckerman! ¿Dónde cara… -** No pudo continuar – **Pero si aquí tenemos una hermosura** – Beth salió del cuello de la morena al oír la voz de la latina – **Mira que hermosa estas **– La pequeña se escondió avergonzada de nuevo **– Ven aquí con la Tía Santana** **-** Estiro los brazos esperando a la pequeña.

**Be.- ¿Tía tana?** – La pequeña se separo del cuello de la morena, todos la miraban con los ojos abiertos, habían esperado tanto por las palabras de la pequeña.

**S.- Espera ¿Qué? –** La latina la miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta - **¿Qué dijiste pequeña?**

**Be.- Tia atana** – Todos volvieron a quedar impresionados, Quinn y Rachel se miraban con una enorme sonrisa, habían tratado mucho para hacer hablar a su hija y ahora la pequeña estaba pronunciado sus primeras palabras.

**S.- ¿Escucharon eso verdad?** **Hablo y dijo mi nombre** – La latina se secaba una lágrima invisible y todos rieron.

**Q.- Oh por Dios** – La rubia agarro a la pequeña y la levanto en sus brazos haciéndola reír – **¿Quién soy yo?** – Pregunto esperando que la pequeña hablara de nuevo, quería escuchar la palabra "Mamá" de su hija, pero la pequeña solo miraba a hacia los lados. Quinn miro a la morena y esta le sonrió.

**Be.- Mami** – La pequeña dijo esto mientras estiraba su bracito señalando a la morena. Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y después se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que se le borro cuando vio la cara triste de la rubia más grande.

**Q.- ¿Por qué habla con todos pero no me dice mamá?** – Pregunto fingiendo molesta. No le molestaba que la pequeña le dijera mami a Rachel, al contrario, le encantaba, amaba que su hija viera a la morena como otra madre.

**S.- Deja el drama rubia estu… Tonta** – Se corrigió después de que todos la miraron – **Solo ha dicho cuatro palabras, luego tocara tu turno. Pero… ¿Vieron como dijo tía tana? **– Todos rodaron los ojos, sabían que la latina nunca olvidaría ese momento.

**Q.- Tienes razón** – Vio a su hija – **Al menos ya estas hablando** – Sonrió – **Te amo tanto hija** – Le dio un beso.

**Be.- Amo mamá –** Se escondió en el cuello de la rubia. Todos sonrieron por la cara de alegría que puso la rubia más grande.

**Q.- ¿La escucharon? –** Pregunto sonriendo, todos asintieron.

**_Fin Flashback _**

**K.- ¿Ese fue el mismo día que Finn golpeo a Rach sin querer? – **Pregunto cuando la latina termino de contar.

**S.- Si, ese mismo día** – La morena soltó una carcajada – **Esa morsa no sabe bailar** – Todos le reprocharon el apodo. Ese mismo día cuando estaban ensayando para el coro Finn golpeo por accidente a la morena en el rostro y esta había caído al suelo, Beth cuando vio a la morena en el suelo y sangrando por la nariz se puso a llorar y no fue hasta que la morena se levanto y le dijo que todo estaba bien la pequeña no había dejado de llorar - **¿Qué? Hudson es un tonto y aun no supero que sea el padrino de Beth** – Resoplo. Porque si, Finn Hudson, ese chico alto y un poco tonto, era el padrino de Beth, el chico podría ser ex tanto de la rubia como de la morena pero nunca dejaría de ser un buen amigo, siempre fue un buen chico y un gran amigo de las chicas y como era el mejor amigo de Puck decidieron que el seria el padrino.

**Br.- Y lo mejor fue cuando Finn se intento disculpar y Rach le dijo que tenia que disculparse con otra person**a – La morena reía. Cuando la morena volvió de la enfermería se encontró con la graciosa imagen del chico sentado en el suelo pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez y diciendo que había sido un accidente, la pequeña no hacia mas que ignorarlo y cuando el chico intentaba de acercarse la pequeña trataba de empujarlo diciendo "No, no".

Todos seguían riendo por el recuerdo cuando sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta, se miraron confundidos, nadie tocaba la puerta porque todos siempre pasaban como si estuvieran en su casa. Brittany se acerco a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió quedo con la boca abierta.

**Be.- ¡Papi! –** Corrió hasta donde estaba el chico que tenia un enorme objeto en sus brazos.

**Br.- Santy** – La latina volteo para ver a su novia – **Ese es el peluche que yo le quería comprar a Beth** – Le dijo triste.

**S.- Bien hecho Puckerman –** Abrazo a la bailarina.

**P.- Feliz cumpleaños princesa –** Dejo el peluche a un lado y abrazo a la pequeña. - **¿Te gusta tu peluche? **

**Be.- Gracias, si papi, esta muy** **bonito** – Le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla. – **Me encanta** – La latina resoplo.

**S.- Mejor esta mi regalo **– Dijo son superioridad.

**Be.- Tú no me regalaste nada **– Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

**S.- Ya lo veras enano, ya lo veras. **

Luego de unas horas que estuvieron en el hospital todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, la morena entro al apartamento con Beth dormida en los brazos cuando vio una caja en la mesa de la sala y decidió despertar a la pequeña.

**R.- Beth –** La empezó a mover –** Creo que tienes otro regalo – **La pequeña a escuchar la palabra regalo sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y se bajo de la morena para ver su regalo. Cuando la pequeña estaba rompiendo el papel que envolvía el regalo alguien estaba tocando a la puerta. Se miraron confundidas y Rachel fue a abrir la puerta. **– ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?** – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

**Be.- ¡Abuelitos!** – La pequeña dejo su regalo y corrió para abrazar a los hombres.

**H.- Mira que hermosa estas, princesa –** Dijo mientras la abrazaba, la pequeña se ruborizo.

**L.- Las extrañamos mucho –** Dijo abrazando a su hija y luego a su nieta igual que su esposo.

**Be.- Y nosotras a ustedes** – Se sentaron en el mueble y comenzaron a conversar de todo mientras la pequeña abría los regalos por parte de sus abuelos. La morena se levanto y se dirigió a las habitaciones para luego salir con una caja grande, la pequeña sonrió, no había recibido regalo por parte de su mamá y pensó que no le daría nada.

**R.- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor** – Le dio un beso en la frente y se aparto, la pequeña comenzó a romper el envoltorio rápidamente y se emociono cuando descubrió que era.

**Be.- E-Es… Es una…–** Las tres personas presente sonrieron por la cara de la pequeña

**R.- Si, es una guitarra y es como la de mami** – La pequeña la miro sonriendo y luego saco de la caja una guitarra acústica color negro, era como la de su madre pero un poco más pequeña, la pequeña se emociono mucho, siempre le gustaba que Quinn tocara la guitarra y le enseñara como tocarla. Rachel ya sabia que Beth quería una guitarra y no lo pensó ni un segundo cuando ya la estaba comprando.

**Be.- Muchas gracias, muchas gracias – **Se lanzo encima de su madre y la abrazo.

**R.- No es nada, amor – **Sonrió. La morena estaba feliz, si Beth es feliz, ella es feliz.

**L.- ¿Qué es aquello? –** Pregunto señalando la caja que la pequeña dejo a medias cuando ellos llegaron. La pequeña rompió lo que quedaba del envoltorio y se sorprendió, le habían regalado una consola de videojuegos.

**Be.- ¿Me ayudan? ¿Puedo jugar?** – Todos sonrieron y ayudaron a instalar dicho aparato.

**H.- ¿Quién te lo regalo princesa?** – La pequeña vio a la morena, no sabían de provenía el regalo.

**L.- Al parecer aquí hay una tarjeta** – Saco la tarjeta de una pila de papeles rotos - **Feliz cumpleaños, enano** – Comenzó a leer la tarjeta, todos sabían de quien venia – **Atentamente: Tu asombrosa y sexy tía Santana.** – Todos comenzaron a reír. Santana era tan… Tan Santana.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Lamento no actualizar antes, tenia algunos problemas y estoy sin internet, estar sin internet apesta, estamos a un capitulo de saber que le ocurrió a Quinn. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan por medio de sus reviews. De verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero les este gustando y ya saben como decirme si les gusta o no. Tratare de publicar antes del 31 pero no lo sé, como les digo, no tengo internet pero igual intentare.

Dejen sus reviews y así sé si les gusta como va la historia, si quieren que cambie algo o no lo sé. Motívenme a seguir escribiendo y continuar con la historia.

Un abrazo a todos, nos leemos la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del Señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Cuatro días habían pasado desde el cumpleaños de Beth, de los cuales la morena no quiso salir de su habitación los últimos dos, solo salía para ir al hospital por las tardes pero siempre procuraba no hablar con nadie. Kurt fue en una oportunidad preocupado porque no había ido a clases y tampoco contestaba el teléfono, pero así como entro, también salió, se negaba a hablar con él o con alguna otra persona que no fueran sus padres o la pequeña Beth, estaba en su propia burbuja y no quería que otras personas la reventaran. Rachel es de esos tipos de personas que se guardan sus sentimientos y se encierran en su propio mundo, sus padres lo sabían, por eso no quisieron meterse en su espacio, ellos para esta fecha de cada mes viajaban a New York porque sabían que su hija no estaría bien y aunque no querían dejarla sola siempre le dejaban su espacio, ya sabían que la morena se recuperaría sola como lo había hecho los meses anteriores. Rachel estaba sufriendo, todos los sabían, al final a todos les dolía pero sabían que había dos personas a las cuales les dolía aun más, era diez de noviembre y ya hacían seis meses que no había señales de Quinn.

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la morena y eso la alerto sacándola de todos los pensamientos en los que estaba metida.

**R.- No quiero hablar con nadie** – Dijo desde la cama

**H.- Princesa, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar? – **Pregunto al otro lado de la puerta.

**R.- ¡NO!** – Grito – **No puedes, no quiero ver a nadie.** – Se cubrió con las sabanas. El hombre suspiro, no iba a sacarla de allí.

**H.- Esta bien –** Se estaba alejando pero volvió en sus pasos **– ****Iremos por Beth a la escuela – **Aviso para luego marcharse.

* * *

**- Tienes que salir –** Tocaba la puerta** – ****Vamos, tienes que salir. **

**- N-No saldré – **Dijeron al otro lado con la voz entrecortada** – ****Vete, no quiero ver a nadie. **

**- No me iré a ningún lado – **Apoyo la frente en la puerta y suspiro **- ¿No quieres salir?**

**- No, Britt, por favor vete – **Suplicaba –**Por favor déjame sola.**

**Br.- No me iré, Santana – **Se deslizo y se sentó junto a la puerta** – ****Si no quieres salir esta bien pero no te dejare sola. **

**S.- No puedo, Britt. No puedo ir. **

**Br.- Si puedes Santy, vamos – **Trataba de animarla pero ella estaba casi igual que la latina **– ****Todos van a ir, yo quiero ir – **Tenían planeado ir al hospital y la latina se negaba a salir del baño.

**S.- No puedo hacerlo –** Comenzaba a llorar – **Ya he aguantado mucho todos estos meses, no puedo.**

**Br.- Si no quieres ir esta bien **– Suspiro – **Al menos sal del baño, podemos hacer otra cosa **– Sintió como se movía el picaporte y se levanto rápidamente.

**S.- Britt… Yo…** - Susurro para luego romper en llanto, se dejo abrazar por la bailarina y siguió llorando en sus brazos.

**Br.- Santy, todo estará bien** – Le dijo aun abrazándola y acariciando su cabello **– ****¡Shhh! Todo estará bien – **Trataba de no llorar, ver a su novia en esas condiciones le rompía el alma,Santana siempre tenia esa actitud ruda y a veces hasta insensible pero todo cambiaba cuando se trataba de las personas que amaba.

* * *

Después de la partida de los señores Berry la morena se levanto rápido de la cama. No seria un día fácil y lo sabia pero tenia que hacerlo. Una hora luego ya estaba frente a la habitación en el hospital, supuso que no habría nadie ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido y al abrir la puerta lo comprobó, no había nadie en la habitación aparte de la rubia y los único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos de las maquinas.

Respiro profundo y término de pasar, coloco una silla junto a la ventana al lado derecho de la cama, se sentó y se quedo observando fijamente a la rubia.

_**Flashback **_

**Seis Meses atrás. 10 De mayo. **

Quinn llevaba más de media hora esperando a Santana en la galería, estaba impaciente, era viernes pero la rubia sentía que no seria cualquier viernes, tenia planeado hacer algo hace unos meses y decidió que hoy seria el día. Era un día y una fecha corriente, no tenia nada de especial, pero cuando la rubia se levanto en la mañana, lo sabia, hoy seria el día.

**S.- Llego por quien llorabas** – Entraba a la galería quitándose sus enormes gafas de sol.

**Q.- Creí que nunca llegarías** – Soltó molesta mientras se levantaba del sillón.

**S.- Pero ya estoy aquí –** Sonrió y la rubia resoplo.

**Q.- ¿Nos vamos o que?** – Pregunto mientras tomaba su bolso.

**S.- Si, si, claro** – Veía hacia los lados - **¿Dónde esta la sexy recepcionista tuya?**

**Q.- En un acto en la escuela de su hijo, o algo así –** Le resto importancia.

**S.- Bueno** – Frunció el ceño – **No me dijiste para que me necesitabas.**

**Q.- ¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado la semana pasada?** – Pregunto sonriendo.

**S.- No lo sé –** Hizo memoria – **¿Acerca del tipo este que estudia con la gnomo?** – Quinn frunció el ceño - **¿Piensas hacerle daño?** – Sonrió maliciosamente.

**Q.- ¿Qué? –** Pregunto frunciendo el ceño – **No, no** – Sacudió la cabeza – **No es eso, lo que te dije el viernes** – Insistió.

**S.- ¿Estas hablando de…?** – Pregunto sorprendía y la rubia asintió sonriendo - **Aun sigo pensando que es una locura. Yo quería hacerle daño a alguien** – Se lamento.

**Q.- Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? **

**S.- ¿Tu auto o el mío?**

**Q.- El mío –** Saco las llaves de su bolso.

**S.- De acuerdo, pero yo manejo** – Le quito las llaves de las manos.

**Q.- Le haces daño a mi bebe y te mato Santana** – La amenazo, la rubia no dejaba que tocaran su auto.

**S.- Tranquila que tu hermoso Mustang y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla ¿Verdad que si hermoso? – **Hablaba mientras acariciaba el techo del auto y la rubia soltó una carcajada.

Dos horas después salían de una tienda, la latina hablaba de todo lo que tardo Quinn en comprar y la rubia solo giraba los ojos y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**S.- Aun no entiendo como tardamos tanto por eso** – Dijo mientras encendía el auto y arrancaban – **¿Puedes dejar de mirarlo? Lo vas a desgastar** – Dijo después de un rato. La rubia desde que se subió al auto saco algo de una bolsa y se quedo observándolo. Suspiro y guardo el objeto en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

**Q.- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara?** – Le pregunto con algo de miedo.

**S.- Es Berry, de por si ya es dramática** - Se burlo.

**Q.- ¿Me ayudaras con lo demás?**

**S.- ¿Tengo otra opción? **– Pregunto fastidiada.

**Q.- Sabes que no** – Sonrió y volteo su vista a la ventana - **Tenemos que ir por Beth a la escuela.**

**S.- Odio los semáforos en rojo** – Resoplo mientras se detenían en uno.

**Q.- Tú odias casi todo** – Se burlo, el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar en su bolso. La rubia desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad sin escuchar los reclamos de la latina y se inclino para tomar el teléfono y luego volver a su asiento.

**S.- ¿Podrías ponerte el cinturón? No quiero que nos multen – **La rubia no le hizo caso y siguió en su teléfono – **Q ponte el cinturón** – Nada. Arranco luego del cambio de luz – **Quinn, el cintu… - **No pudo continuar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe, el resto ocurrió tan rápido y fue tan confuso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían luces de ambulancias, policías y personas curiosas alrededor de una cinta amarilla que impedía el paso. Santana despertó y comenzó a asustarse, trataba de bajar de una camilla dentro de la ambulancia - **¿Qué demonios hacen?** – Pregunto molesta forcejeándose – **Déjenme en paz** – A decir verdad la latina estaba bien, no tenia nada grave, solo sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tenia una que otras cortadas y un fuerte dolor en su hombro izquierdo pero no quería ser atendida, ella estaba pensando en Quinn.

**- Debe tranquilizarse, tenemos que revisarla – **Respondió uno de los hombres mientras trataban de acostarla.

**S.- No me tranquilizo nada, déjame en paz** – Logro levantarse de la camilla – **Estoy bien – **Otro hombre trataba de agarrarla pero se bajo de la ambulancia rápidamente **– ****Te me acercas y parto tu espantosa cara** – Lo amenazo señalándolo y el hombre se asusto – **Soy abogada, me tocas y hare que te quedes sin trabajo –** Mintió pero le funciono, los hombres no insistieron mas - **¿Dónde esta Quinn?** – Pregunto viendo hacia todos lados y luego corrió cuando diviso a unos hombres colocando a la rubia en una camilla, le habían puesto un collarín y la estaban inmovilizando. – **¡QUINN! –** Grito acercándose, unos policías trataron de impedirle el paso pero la latina no se dejo y llego hasta donde estaba la rubia – **Quinn** – Susurro tomándole la mano a punto de romper en llanto, la rubia tenia parte de la cara cubierta de sangre y aun tenia los ojos abiertos.

**Q.- S-San…** - Susurro con dificultad, comenzó a respirar lento y salió una pequeña lágrima de su ojo derecho.

**S.- No digas nada** Q – Comenzó a llorar – **Todo estará bien –** La rubia cerro los ojos y se soltó de la mano de la latina **– ****No, Quinn, despierta, mírame – **Le tomaba la mano mas rubia no respondía.

**- Tenemos que irnos –** Dijo un hombre mientras levantaban la camilla del piso y se soltó el agarre de las manos.

**S.- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿A dónde se la llevan? ¡QUINN!** – Santana estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer. Un policía sostuvo a la latina antes que se fuera encima de los otros hombres - **¡¿A DONDE LA LLEVAN?!¡DEJENME! ¡QUINN!–** Grito forcejeando – **¡NO! ¡QUINN! – **El llanto no paraba y el policía solo le decía que se calmara – **Quinn **– Susurro para luego caer en el piso llorando. Un policía se ofreció a llevarla en la patrulla detrás de la ambulancia, estaban camino al hospital cuando saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo y marco unos números.

**- Espero que sea algo importante, Santana –** Contesto Kurt al otro lado.

**S.- K-Kurt –** Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

**K.- ¿Estas bien?** – Pregunto preocupado, nunca había escuchado a Santana en ese estado.

**S.- Yo… Ah** – Balbuceaba – **Si, yo estoy bien** – Logro hablar pero la voz se le volvió a quebrar.

**K.- Santana me estas asustando ¿Qué sucede? **

Kurt corría por los pasillos de NYADA buscando el salón de la morena. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón y respiro profundo ¿Por qué tenia que tener clases con Cassandra July? Entro al salón interrumpiendo la clase, todos fruncieron el ceño, el chico quiso salir corriendo al ver la cara de la profesora pero no se echaría para atrás. Rachel por otro lado se extraño por la entrada del chico y después se preocupo por la cara que tenía.

El castaño se acerco a la profesora y le dijo algo que nadie escucho, la mujer cambio el gesto de su rostro y buscaba a la morena con la mirada.

**C.- Rachel** – La llamo y todos voltearon a verla. La morena frunció el ceño y se acerco rápido, ella nunca la llamaba por su nombre.

**R.- ¿Qué sucede? –** Veía a ambos y estos se miraban entre ellos - **¿Estas llorando? ¿Le sucedió algo a tu padre?**

**K.- Rach –** Interrumpió – **S-Santana** – Trataba de hablar pero tenia un nudo en la garganta.

**R.- ¿Qué sucedió con Santana? –** Pregunto preocupada **– ****Kurt** – Insistió.

**K.- Santana esta bien –** Su voz comenzó a cortarse.

**R.- Habla de una vez –** Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia **- ¿Qué sucede?**

**K.- Es Quinn…**

Kurt y Rachel entraban por las puertas del hospital corriendo, buscaban con la mirada y luego se veían entre ellos, estaban tan angustiados y se sentían perdidos, dirigieron su mirada a la taquilla se recepción y se apresuraron a preguntar.

**K.- Buenas tardes** – La chica le presto atención. Rachel se quedo unos pasos atrás, desde que Kurt le dio la noticia no decía una palabra.

**Rec.- Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? **

**K.- Estamos buscando a Quinn Fabray** – La chica frunció el ceño pensando - **¿Santana López?** – Al parecer la chica buscaba algo entre unos papeles – **Estuvieron en un accidente.**

**Rec.- Ahh ya, Quinn Fabray –** Recordó – **Llegaron alrededor de una hora, segundo pasillo a la derecha** – Los guio señalando el pasillo – **Están en emergencia. **

**K.- Muchas gracias – **Tomo la mano de la morena y corrieron por el pasillo. A lo lejos pudieron divisar a Brittany sentada junto a Blaine, el moreno estaba haciendo sus prácticas en ese hospital y vio cuando llego la ambulancia con Quinn, Santana estaba frente a ellos caminando de un lado a otro.

**Br.- Rachie** – Susurro y todos dirigieron su vista por donde venía la morena junto a Kurt.

**R.- ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? ¿Dónde esta Quinn?** – Pregunto nerviosa. Brittany miraba a Blaine, Blaine miraba a Santana, Santana miraba a Kurt, Kurt miraba a Rachel pero nadie respondía.

**S.- Estábamos… –** Por alguna razón no quería decirle de donde venían – **Es-estábamos comprando unas cosas y-y cuando estábamos en un semáforo, avanzamos y-y-y **– Su voz se puso temblorosa – **Y cuando avanzamos un idiota en un camión se quedo sin frenos, se comió la luz roja y choco contra nosotras **– Las lagrimas de la latina se hicieron visibles – **L-Luego no recuerdo mucho, fue mu-uy rápido y con-confuso –** Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara.

**R.- ¿Q-Que sucedió con Quinn? –** Pregunto con miedo a la respuesta.

**S.- Y-Yo le dije que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, no me hiso caso – **Brittany la abrazo y también dejo escapar unas lagrimas.

Rachel tenía un nudo en la garganta y miles de lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero ella lo evitaba, tenía que ser fuerte y no quería mostrar sus sentimientos. Todos esperaron que con lo dramática que era la morena se pusiera a llorar de la nada pero no fue así y eso tenia preocupado a algunos.

**R.- ¿Donde esta? –** Su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

**Bl.- La están operando – **Intervino – **No pudieron decirme nada, solo dijeron que estaba en quirófano –** La morena asintió.

**Br.- Nos dijeron que solo tenemos que esperar** – Hizo una mueca.

Rachel asintió y se sentó en una silla. Santana seguía llorando y la bailarina trataba de consolarla, Blaine consolaba a Kurt, el chico dejo salir algunas lágrimas, Rachel estaba sentada con la mirada fija hacia la nada. Todos la miraban preocupados, Kurt la conocía y sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar.

Luego de treinta minutos apareció en la sala de espera una mujer de unos treinta años con su respectiva ropa de hospital, tenia la piel blanca y era alta, con el cabello negro y unos impresionantes ojos azules.

**- ¿Familiares de Quinn Fabray?** – Pregunto y todos los chicos se levantaron rápido, menos la morena. Rachel miraba fijamente a la mujer y respiro profundo para luego levantarse.

**S/K.- ¿Cómo esta?** – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

**Br.- ¿Quinnie estará bien?**

**- ¿Pueden acompañarme por favor? **– Señalo por el pasillo y se dirigieron a un pequeño consultorio. La mujer se sentó al otro lado de escritorio, Santana y Rachel se sentaron en las dos sillas que están frente a este, los chicos se quedaron de pie detrás de ella y Britt salto y se sentó en la camilla que ocupaba el lugar.

**S.- ¿Ahora puede decirnos como esta?** – Pregunto perdiendo la paciencia, solo quería saber que su amiga estaba bien – **Doctora… - **Dejo la frase al aire para que la mujer respondiera. La mujer respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.

**- Doctora Smith –** Completo – **Iremos al grano, la Srita. Quinn Fabray ingreso con una hemorragia cerebral debido al impacto del accidente **– Todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido, no les gustaba por donde venia todo. –**Por suerte pudimos detener la hemorragia antes que empeorara pero… **- Se detuvo.

**S.- ¿Pero que?** – Pregunto nerviosa.

**Dra.- Quinn quedo en un estado de perdida de conciencia –** Todos se miraban confundidos, Blaine soltó un silencioso "Oh no".

**Br.- ¿Y eso que significa? –** Pregunto finalmente.

**Dra.- Significa** – Respiro profundo – **Significa que Quinn esta en estado de coma. **

Rachel sintió una puntada en el pecho, quería salir de allí, quería volver a NYADA y encontrase con Quinn esperando por ella recostada en el capo de su auto, sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas cayeran, Kurt coloco la mano en su hombro y apretó, la morena subió la mirada y vio el rostro del chico cubierto de lagrimas, todos tenían lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas menos Britt, al parecer la bailarina aun no entendía nada.

**Br.- ¿Y eso que significa?** – Pregunto de nuevo, ella seguía sin entender. La Dra Smith suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la rubia.

**Dra.- Significa que Quinn esta inconsciente. **

**Br.- Yo sigo sin entender – **Hizo una mueca **- ¿Quinnie murió?** – Pregunto con algo de miedo.

**Dra.- No, no** – Negó rápidamente – **Te explico –** Se acerco a la bailarina ante la mirada de todos, sentía que tenia que explicarle como a un niño – **Quinn esta viva, digamos que esta** – Quedo pensativa – **Dormida, digamos que esta en un sueño profundo, ella esta viva pero no responde a los estímulos externos. **

**Br.- ¿Dormida? – **La doctora asintió**- ¿Y cuando despertara? – **Al parecer la bailarina era la encargada de preguntar lo que los demás no se atrevían.

**Dra.- Eso no puedo decírtelo –** Miro a todos – **No es sencillo, lo de Quinn no es tan grave pero incluso así el coma puede durar semanas, meses…**

**Bl.- O años – **Interrumpió.

**S.- Pero… Despertara ¿No es así? – **Pregunto mirándola fijamente - **¿No es así? **

**Dr.- Me temo que eso tampoco puedo decirlo – **Trago grueso **– ****Despertar depende de la respuesta física de Quinn, también del tratamiento que recibe.**

**S.- Y espero que el tratamiento que reciba sea el mejor. **

**Dra.- Les aseguro que será el mejor **– Dijo muy segura – **Pero como les digo, depende de cómo responda Quinn físicamente. También durante el coma Quinn puede sufrir enfermedades respiratorias u otras, y no voy a mentirles, puede que muera debido a estas – **Todos se miraron entre ellos y nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

**R.- Si despierta… – **Se atrevió a hablar** – ****Si despierta ¿Cuáles serian las secuelas? **– Pregunto nerviosa.

**Dra.- Las personas que despiertan del coma pueden tener problemas físicos, intelectuales e incluso psicológicos –** Suspiro** – ****Pero todo eso lo sabremos cuando despierte. **

**S.- Si es que lo hace – **Dijo ganándose la mirada seria de todos**. **

**Br.- No digas eso, ella despertara – **Dijo muy segura** – ****Hay que tener esperanza, ella dice que depende de la respuesta de Quinn y Quinnie es muy fuerte – **Hablo seriamente** – ****Yo sé que ella lo lograra, despertara y todos seremos felices de nuevo – **Todos asintieron. Y al parecer también era la encargada de animar a todos, no es que no le duela, Britt se sentía horrible pero ella sabia que había que tener esperanza y ser fuerte.

**Dra.- Bueno –** Interrumpió la interacción de los chicos - **¿A quien puedo darle esto?** – Tenia en sus manos una bolsa se plástico con las pertenencias de Quinn – **Es la ropa que tenia cuando ingreso **– Todos miraron rápidamente a la morena mientras que esta tenia la mirada fija en la bolsa, como si la estuviera analizando.

Rachel salió rápidamente del consultorio con la bolsa en las manos, caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, tenia su mirada al frente y salió del hospital, camino y camino hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza junto a un parque, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza y comenzó a llorar, ya no tenia escusas para no hacerlo, quería desahogarse, sentía que toda su vida se venia abajo, tenían tantos planes para un futuro, tenían planes junto a Beth y los pequeños que tendrían en un futuro, tenían planeado estar juntas y felices por el resto de sus días y tenían planeado que seria por mucho, mucho tiempo, nunca pensó que algo así ocurriría, definitivamente este día no estaba en sus planes.

Comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa, tomo la camisa de Quinn entre sus manos, aun tenían algunas manchas de sangre, la acerco a su rostro y respiro profundo, aun tenía el aroma de la rubia en ella. Se hundió en la camisa y el llanto no paraba, luego la hizo a un lado y agarro la chaqueta, se abrazo a ella y luego sintió como algo duro se apoyaba por un lado, comenzó a revisar los bolsillos y al sacar dicho objeto se sorprendió, la abrió y quedo aun mas sorprendida, era una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y dentro de ella se encontraba un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Se tapo la boca con la mano y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza.

**S.- Ella tenia planeado hacerlo hoy –** Llego de la nada sacando de sus pensamiento a la morena, Santana había decidido ir por ella – **Ella… **- Respiro profundo – **Ella quería pedirte matrimonio hoy – **Rachel abrazo fuertemente a Santana y esta le correspondió, se hundieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras ambas lloraban y se apoyaban mutuamente.

Rachel entraba a la habitación de la rubia, habían decidido darle su espacio y dejarla a sola con Quinn. Rachel se coloco al lado derecho de la camilla y comenzó a detallarla. Quinn tenia la cabeza y parte de su frente vendada, tenia una mascarilla de oxigeno y debajo de ella se notaban todos los moretones y las pequeñas vendas que tenia en la ceja izquierda y en la barbilla.

**R.- Quinn** – Susurro tomando su mano y comenzó a llorar, se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama sin soltar la mano de la rubia. Hundió su frente en la cama y cerro los ojos – **No te dejare sola –** Levanto la mirada – **No estarás sola Quinn, no te dejare **– Su voz comenzó a cortarse – **Cuando despiertes estaré aquí, te lo prometo – **Apretó un poco mas la mano **– ****Siempre estaré a tu lado. **

_**Fin Flashback **_

Rachel se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la cama, inclino un poco la cabeza, miro fijamente el rostro de Quinn y comenzó a llorar.

Sentía que llevaba seis meses viviendo en un infierno, seis meses sin señales de Quinn, seis meses con el amor de su vida acostada en esa cama sin moverse, era como estar con ella pero a la vez no, habían días que perdía las esperanzas pero luego veía a Beth y volvía a ser fuerte, cada día la pequeña se parecía mas a su madre, la pequeña era la que le daba ánimos y por ella no se rendía, cada día se levantaba con la esperanza de ver a su rubia despertar pero nada de eso ocurría.

Se coloco frente a la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, apoyo sus manos en el colchón y apretó las sabanas con fuerza.

Estaba triste, si, pero también estaba muy enojada, estaba enojada con Quinn y consigo misma y no sabia porque, estaba muy enojada con el estúpido chofer del camión que quedo como si nada, con el mundo, estaba muy enojada, llevaba aguantando seis meses y ya sentía que no podía aguantar más, quizás era por el momento pero sentía que no podía hacerlo, seis meses pretendiendo ser fuerte por Beth cuando ella se esta muriendo por dentro, seis meses de ver al amor de su vida sin ningún cambio, seis meses con miedo a llegar algún día al hospital y que Quinn estuviera muerta.

**R.- Yo… Ya no sé que hacer –** Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación - **Todo esto es tan difícil para mi ¿Sabes? Siento que ya no puedo aguantarlo más** – Suspiro – **Te necesito** – Se coloco al pie de la cama – **Te necesito, Beth te necesita, Santana te necesita, todos te necesitamos **– Se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos – **Ya no puedo hacer esto, levántate de esa cama, sal de aquí y volvamos a ser felices como lo éramos antes – **Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ya nada podía detenerlas** – ****No te estoy culpando pero ya son seis meses, Quinn ¡SEIS! Ya tenias que haber despertado** – Es cierto, según todos los médicos y los análisis lo que tenia Quinn no era para pasar de tres meses y eso asustaba a todos porque no habían señales de ella, todo era un misterio y lo único que podían hacer era esperar – **Te dije que estaría siempre contigo, no me malinterpretes, siempre estaré contigo pero ya no puedo más con esto, todo esto me supera, no tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido estos meses sin ti – **Estaba comenzando a enojarse y se recostó de la pared, respiro profundo y siguió – **Es suficiente –** Coloco sus manos en ambas piernas de la rubia y comenzó a moverla – **Tienes que despertar, maldita sea, despierta** – Seguía agitando las piernas de la rubia – **Ya no puedo hacer esto, quiero que despiertes, necesito que despiertes** – Respiro profundo, retrocedió y se apoyo en la pared a un lado de la puerta – **Despierta** – Susurro, la morena se estaba desahogando, tenia tantos sentimientos que no quería dejar salir y todos estaban saliendo a flote, estaba muy enojada, se estaba desahogando y sabia que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir – **¡Despierta!** – Exclamo – **¡O TERMINA DE MORIR DE UNA VEZ!** – Grito para luego caer en el suelo llorando – **No, no, no, lo siento** – Negaba mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas y escondía la cara en las rodillas.

Pasaron quince minutos y la morena seguía en el mismo lugar llorando, las lagrimas no paraban, no podía pararlas. No sintió cuando abrieron la puerta, Leroy Berry se encontró con su hija en esas condiciones y su corazón se rompía por cada lágrima que derramaba su pequeña.

**L.- Princesa** – Susurro, la morena levanto la cara y el hombre se encontró con esos hermosos ojos cafés cubiertos de lágrimas, ya no tenía ese pequeño brillo que siempre ocupaban estos, ahora todo lo que representaba era pura y total tristeza.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Bueno, aquí ya respondí algunas incógnitas. Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora y fue muy difícil escribirlo, no lo sé, me bloquee y no encontraba como hacerlo. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan por medio de sus reviews. De verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero les guste la historia y ya saben como hacérmelo saber.**

**Dejen sus reviews y así sé si les gusta como va la historia, si quieren que cambie algo o no lo sé. Motívenme a seguir escribiendo y continuar con la historia.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Les deseo mucho éxito para este 2014.**

**Un abrazo a todos, nos leemos la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del Señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

El hombre quedo con un pie dentro y el otro fuera de la habitación, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Puck, Beth y Hiram estaban afuera y se asustaron por la cara que tenia el hombre cuando salió al pasillo - **Puck…** - El chico levanto el rostro - **¿Puedes llevar a Beth a otro lugar?** – Todos fruncieron el ceño.

**S.- ¿Qué ocurre?** – Pregunto acercándose, algo no le cuadraba y tenia miedo que a su amiga le ocurriera algo. Al final Brittany había logrado convencerla de ir al hospital – **Rachel** – Susurro cuando vio a la pequeña morena que seguía en el piso llorando.

**Be.- Abuelito ¿Qué pasa? –** Pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de su padre

**L.- Esta todo bien, cariño** – Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

**P.- Princesa –** El chico se coloco a la altura de la niña - **¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado y luego venimos con mami?** – La pequeña sonrió y asintió. Puck se levanto y camino por el pasillo junto a la pequeña.

**L.- Un momento** – Los detuvo, todos se estaban acercando para pasar.

**K.- ¿Qué sucede? –** Pregunto frunciendo el ceño - **¿Ocurrió algo con la rubia? **

**L.- Es Rachel – **Hizo una mueca de tristeza.

**K.- ¿Qué pasa con Rachel? –** Pregunto acercándose más.

**- ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!** – Escucharon que gritaba.

**- Santana** – Dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo y pasaron a la habitación.

**K.- ¿Qué demonios haces?** – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Santana estaba frente a ella tomándola por el brazo.

**S.- No se quiere levantar** – Todos miraron a la morena que seguía sentada en el piso.

**K.- Diva, levántate, vamos** – El castaño se agacho para estar a su altura – **Rachel, mírame –** La tomo por el rostro haciendo que lo mirara – **¿Qué sucede?** – Pregunto dulcemente, los demás presentes estaban unos pasos atrás observando.

**R.- Yo… -** Agitaba la cabeza negando – **Y-Yo n-no quise…** - Seguía negando.

**K.- ¿No quisiste que? **– Siguió preguntando con el mismo tono de voz. - **¿Qué sucedió? Diva ¿No quisiste que?**

**R.- N-No quise decir e-eso – **Su voz estaba entrecortada y las lagrimas seguían corriendo.

**K.- ¿Decir que? Rach… **

**R.- Yo… Ah –** La morena volteo para ver a los demás presente y luego miro fijamente a Kurt, queriéndole decir algo.

**K.- ¿Pueden darnos unos minutos?** – Pregunto al resto, los demás asintieron y fueron saliendo de la habitación, sabían que la morena estaba en buenas manos, Kurt es su mejor amigo y sabia lo que estaba haciendo – **Ven, levántate **– Trato de levantarla pero la morena se negaba – **¿No? Esta bien** – Se sentó frente a ella y la miro fijamente - **¿Qué sucede Rach?**

**R.- Kurt… -** Se lanzo encima del chico para abrazarlo. Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados sin decir nada, Kurt estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas abiertas y Rachel se abrazo a él fuertemente quedando entre sus piernas, era una posición algo incomoda pero ninguno quiera soltar al otro – **No sé que estoy haciendo **– Dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

**K.- ¿Qué paso?**

**R.- N-No quise decir eso **– Su voz se estaba cortando de nuevo –**No quise **– Lo miro fijamente y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

**K.- ¿Qué dijiste? –** Le secaba las lágrimas.

**R.- Yo no quiero que muera, Kurt** – Bajaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus manos.

**K.- Ella no morirá, Diva mírame **– La morena alzo la vista** – ****Ella no va a morir ¿Me escuchaste? – **Rachel asintió.

**R.- No sé porque dije eso –** Sus ojos se cristalizaron

**K.- ¿Qué sucede? Desde que llegue solo has dicho "No quise decir eso" –** Imitaba la voz de la morena - **¿Qué no quisiste decir?**

**R.- Kurt… Y-Yo** – Bajaba la mirada.

**K.- Rach, soy yo, puedes decirme lo que sea –** Le agarro el rostro haciendo que lo mirara **- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**R.- Le dije que se muriera** – No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, solo pensar en lo que había dicho la hacia sentir horrible.

**K.- Rachel –** El chico la soltó y la miro serio.

**R.- No me mires así –** Le dijo llorando.

**K.- ¿Cómo quieres que te mire? - **Dijo de mala manera mientras se levantaba.

**R.- No me trates así – **Dijo suplicando**- ¿No crees que ya me siento horrible? Por favor** – Suplicaba.

**K.- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?** – Le pregunto mientras se agachaba para secarle las lágrimas, podría ser duro con la diva pero nunca le gusta verla derramar una lágrima, eso le rompe el corazón.

**R.- No quise decirlo, estaba tan enojada, tan dolida, n-no quise.** – Agitaba la cabeza negando y las lagrimas salían, Kurt solo suspiro.

**K.- ¿Tú quieres que ella muera? –** Pregunto serio.

**R.- Por supuesto queno** – Dijo muy segura - **N-no quiero que muera, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ella y Beth son mi vida. Si ella muere, no sé que seria de mi – **Kurt asintió** – ****No quise decirlo, estoy tan arrepentida. **

**K.- ¿Le pediste perdón? – **Pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**R.- Desde el mismo momento que termine de decir esas palabras** – Sacudía la cabeza.

**K.- Tranquila ¿Si?** – La rodeaba con su brazo y Rachel se recostó en su hombro – **Deja de llorar, no me gusta verte llorar **– Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

**R.- Lo sé – **Dijo con la mirada fija en la pared.

_**Flashback **_

Rachel se encontraba haciendo la cola para pagar en el supermercado, no podía que creer que Quinn hiciera que fuera al supermercado solo por mantequilla de maní, refresco de piña y frambuesas ¡Frambuesas! ¿Quién come todo eso junto? Y las frambuesas ni siquiera estaban en temporada ¿Ahora como llegaría a su casa sin las frambuesas y no morir en el intento? Busco por diferentes supermercados e incluso fue a una granja ¡A una granja! No tenia la menor idea de cómo había terminado en un granja pero lo había intentado y nada, ni rastros de frambuesas, así que termino por comprar unas fresas, sabia que no eran frambuesas y la rubia se daría cuenta pero podía intentarlo.

**R.- La voy a matar, ultima vez que la complazco con sus tontos antojos – **Murmuraba.

**- Antojos raros ¿Eh? ¿Alguien esta embarazada? –** Pregunto una chica que se encontraba detrás de ella. La morena volteo y asintió con una mueca de molestia. - **¿Tu madre?** – Rachel negó - **¿Hermana?**

**R.- No –** Suspiro – **Es… **– Quedo pensativa – **Mi novia – **Sonrió, sabia que estaba mintiendo pero si que sonaba bonito, como le gustaría ser la novia de Quinn, sentía que ya lo era pero nunca había hablado de eso con la rubia.

**- Ya veo –** Sonrió de lado – **¿Es niño o niña? – **Pregunto curiosa.

**R.- Niña –** Se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- Felicidades ¿De cuantos meses esta? **

**R.- Gracias, esta de siente meses y medio **– Sonrió y avanzo en la fila, era su turno. Luego de pagar y tomar su bolsa volteo para ver a la chica y se despidió – **Hasta luego **– Sonrió y salió del supermercado.

Estaba conduciendo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se detuvo a un lado de la calle y contesto.

**R.- Dime, Quinn** – Sabia que era la rubia, el tono de llamada lo decía todo.

**Q.- Rach ¿Por donde estas? **

**R.- A unas calles de llegar ¿Qué ocurre? – **Pregunto extrañada.

**Q.- ¿Podrías pasar por unas donas antes? –** Pregunto.

**R.- Claro –** Suspiro – **Quinn, no encontré frambuesas, lo siento** – Dijo esperando alguna queja de la rubia.

**Q.- No te preocupes, no olvides pasar por las donas. Nos vemos. **

**R.- Claro, ad... **– La interrumpieron.

**Q.- Oh, cariño lo siento ¿Podrías ir por unas fresas? **_- _¿Cariño? ¿Quinn Fabray le estaba llamando cariño? Estaba sonriendo como una tonta, que bien sonaba eso – **Rach… ¿Estas?** – Pregunto ante el silencio de la morena.

**R.- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Si, si, yo voy por las fresas, tranquila, adiós –** Colgó rápido y comenzó a manejar aun con la boba sonrisa en la cara.

Fue por las donas y luego llego a su casa ¡Gracia a Dios que había pensado en las fresas! No le hubiera gustado hacer otro viaje al supermercado por ellas.

**R.- ¡Llegue! – **Grito entrando en la casa.

**- Estoy en la cocina – **Escucho que gritaban del otro lado. La morena negó agitando la cabeza, era raro no ver a Quinn en la cocina. Entro a la cocina con las bolsa y una caja de dona en manos, se encontró con la rubia de espalda, buscando algo en la nevera.

**R.- Hola –** Dijo dejando las cosas en la isla de la cocina.

**Q.- Hola –** Cerro la nevera, volteo y se encontró con la morena apoyada en la isla y cruzada de brazos viéndola. Se acerco a ella y separo sus brazos – **Hola –** Susurro cerca de sus labios y luego cerro el pequeño espacio con un beso. Se separaron y la morena suspiro, amaba cuando la rubia la besaba sin razón alguna, amaba besarla, la amaba a ella.

**R.- ¿A dónde fueron mis padres?** – Le pregunto, si la rubia la besaba sin ver hacia los lados significaba que sus padres no estaban y bueno, cuando llego no vio el auto de sus padres estacionado así que supuso que no estaban.

**Q.- Fueron a una reunión en el Club, o algo así, es sábado** – Le resto importancia - **¿Trajiste todo?** – Giro para ver las bolsas.

**R.- Si, siento lo de las frambuesas, juro que lo intente** – Hizo una mueca.

**Q.- No importa –** Le dio un pequeño beso **– ****¿Trajiste donas con chocolate? –** Pregunto en tono infantil.

**R.- No, lo siento**.

**Q.- Rachel, tú sabes que son mis favoritas **– Se quejaba haciendo un puchero.

**R.- Lo sé, estoy bromeando** – Le dio un beso – **Por supuesto que traje donas con chocolate.**

**Q.- Gracias, gracias** – La abrazo **– ****¿Vemos una película?** – Le pregunto rompiendo el abrazo.

**R.- Claro, yo preparo el sofá, tú elije la película –** Salió de la cocina para acomodar todo. Quinn llego a la sala con la caja de donas y las cosas del supermercado aun en la bolsa.

Estaban viendo una película de terror, Rachel estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no gritar y no quedar como una cobarde, Quinn se dio cuenta de esto y reía cuando veía de reojo a la morena que tenia cara de espanto. Luego de una hora la rubia se quedo dormida con la cabeza en las piernas de Rachel, la morena sentía que se le dormían las piernas y con mucho cuidado se levanto, coloco un cojín en el lugar donde estaba sus piernas, tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor, no le apetecía seguir viendo eso.

Volteo para ver a Quinn y la rubia se encontraba dormida a lo largo del sofá, Rachel sonrió al ver la barriga de la rubia, la camisa se le había subido un poco y dejo a vista la enorme panza. La morena se acerco al mueble y se sentó en posición de indio en el piso quedando frente a la panza de la rubia.

**R.- Hey ¿Estas dormida?** – Pregunto a la barriga susurrando – **No sabes cuanto me muero porque ya nazcas, ya quiero tenerte en mis brazos, cuidarte**, **darte muchos besitos y abrazos** - Rachel sintió que la rubia se movía y rápidamente volteo para verle el rostro, vio que Quinn seguía con los ojos cerrados y prosiguió – **Serás muy hermosa ¿Sabes porque? Porque te parecerás a tu mamá y ella es muy hermosa, no tienes idea de lo hermosa que es – **Acaricio la panza con un dedo** – ****Aun no naces y ya siento que te amo, te amare igual como amo la amo a ella, lo prometo – **Se acerco y dejo un pequeño beso en la barriga de la rubia.

Quinn estaba despierta, se había despertado cuando la morena se levanto y escucho todo lo que esta decía, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

**Q.- Rach… - **Susurro ya con los ojos abiertos.

**R.- ¿Estabas despierta?** – Pregunto nerviosa.

**Q.- Te amo **– Dijo viéndola a los ojos. Rachel se había quedado sin palabras, sabia que Quinn la amaba pero nunca le había escuchado decir esas palabras y ella nunca le dijo por miedo a no ser correspondida, estaba frente a ella, frente a la chica mas hermosa que había visto en su vida y esa misma chica le estaba diciendo por primera vez las palabras "Te amo" y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**R.- Yo también te amo, Quinn **– Se acerco y la beso.

_**Fin Flashback **_

**- ¡No me importa!** – Escucharon que gritaban al otro lado de la puerta **– ****¡Voy a pasar!**

**R/K.- Santana **– Susurraron y sonrieron.

**S.- ¡Berry! O te levantas o te levanto – **Amenazo ya dentro de la habitación.

**K.- ¿Puedes calmarte? –** Dijo mientras ayudaba a la morena a levantarse

**S.- Tengo que entrar para poner orden en todo esto –** Dijo con superioridad. Todos giraron los ojos **- ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? –** Le pregunto a la morena **– ****Tienes una cara que ni te digo.**

**K.- Déjala en paz, Santana –** La señalo – **Esta mal, es la fecha ¿O vas a decirme que tu no estas así?** – Le pregunto entrecerrado los ojos.

**S.- ¿Yo? –** Pregunto frunciendo el ceño **– ****Por supuesto que no –** Camino para sentarse en uno de los muebles – **Bueno, quizás un poco.**

**L.- ¿Estas bien, cariño? –** Pregunto acercándose a la morena para abrazarla.

**R.- Si -** Abrazo a su padre **– ****Fue solo el momento –** Vio por encima del hombro de su padre a Kurt sonriéndole y asintiendo **- ¿Dónde esta Beth?.**

**H.- Bueno, cuando llegamos no queríamos que te viera en ese estado **– La señalo –**Y tu padre le dijo a Noah que la llevara a otro lugar, creo que fueron por helados o algo así – **Coloco cara de pensativo.

Luego de veinte minutos apareció por la puerta una pequeña rubia cruzada de brazos y con cara seria.

**Br.- ¡Bethany! –** Exclamo y la niña seguía con el semblante serio - **¿Qué te pasa? **

**Be.- Todo es culpa de Puckerman –** Beth y su costumbre de llamar a sus padres por sus nombres y/o apellidos cuando esta molesta.

**R.- ¿Ahora que paso? –** Pregunto confundida, el chico hacia acto de presencia con la mochila de la niña en el hombro y una tonta sonrisa.

**Be.- Fuimos a la heladería y cuando estábamos comprando vimos a Alice –** Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y cambio la cara – **Pero luego parece que papá conocía a la niñera de Alice** – Lo miro molesta **– ****La chica cuando lo vio comenzó a llorar, le dio una bofetada a papá, salió corriendo de la heladería y no pude hablar con Alice** – Dijo triste sentándose en las piernas de Rachel y escondiéndose en su cuello – **Yo quería hablar con ella **– Susurro en el cuello de la morena.

**R.- Noah – **Lo miro seria.

**P.- Le prometí que la llamaría y no lo hice – **Todos giraron los ojos** – ****Lo olvide – **Levanto las manos restándole importancia.

**R.- Cariño pero no la viste hoy en clases?** – Le pregunto a la pequeña.

**Be.- Si pero no quiso hablarme** – Bajo la cabeza – **Esta molesta conmigo.**

**Br.- ¿Por qué esta molesta contigo? – **Pregunto curiosa, los demás solo veían todo sin opinar.

**Be.- No lo sé – **Hizo una mueca de tristeza** – ****Ayer en el recreo estábamos jugando y llego un niño de mi clase que se llama Mark y me dio un beso sin que yo quisiera y…**

**S/P.- ¿QUE? **– Preguntaron levantándose de sus asientos.

**S.- ¿Quién demonios es ese tal Mark? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? – **Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, Puck solo asentía a lo que decía la latina.

**R.- ¿Pueden calmarse? –** Tampoco le gustaba la idea de que un niño besara a su pequeña pero le interesaba más porque la niña estaba triste – **Continua –** Le indico a la pequeña.

**Be.- Si –** Asintió – **Después Alice empujo a Mark y él se puso a llorar, cuando Mark se fue Alice me dijo que no quería hablar más conmigo – **Hizo un puchero viendo a todos** – ****Yo no sé porque no quiere hablarme, yo le hable pero ella quiso responderme – **Se escondió en el cuello de la morena **– ****Y no quiso de mis galletas **– Dijo aun en el cuello de la morena – **Ella siempre come de mis galletas **– Hizo un puchero. Todos sonreía ante todo lo que la pequeña contaba, Santana y Puck seguían ideando la manera de saber quien era ese tal Mark.

**H.- ¡Awww! ¿Leroy recuerdas cuando estábamos en secundaria y golpeaste aquel chico que me robo un beso?**

**L.- Hiram, por favor, no es el momento de recordar esas cosas – **Dijo ruborizándose y todos rieron.

**S.- Un momento –** Frunció el ceño – **¿Alice empujo al niño luego de besarte?** – La pequeña asintió - **¿Y luego dejo de hablarte? **– Asintió de nuevo – **Ya entiendo** – Miro a Rachel y esta asintió sonriendo –**Celosa** – Susurro pensativa - **¿No podemos cambiar a esta niña de colegio?** – Opino.

**R.- Ya hemos hablado de eso Santana, no. **

**S.- No lo sé, primero Mark y esa Alice aun no me convence –** Se cruzo de brazos.

**R.- No la cambiaremos** – La latina resoplo – **Cariño, tienes que hablar con Alice** – Se dirigió a la pequeña – **Tienes que preguntarle porque esta enojada contigo**.

**Be.- Pero ya lo intente** – Dijo haciendo pucheros.

**R.- Tienes que seguir intentándolo, cuando tu madre no me hablaba yo recuerdo que la perseguía por todos lados preguntándole que tenía y me respondía solo para sacarme de encima – **Todos rieron** – ****Pero al menos me respondía – **Se defendió.

**Be.- Lo intentare –** Dijo no muy segura.

**R.- Así se habla – **Le hizo cosquillas.

**Be.- Te amo, mamá –** Todos sonrieron.

**R.- Yo también te amo, princesa.**

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo este capitulo, últimamente estoy tan bloqueada que ni sabia que escribir pero bueno, pueden darme su opinión. Mi mejor amiga me dio su opinión y creo que ya es hora de que Quinn despierte ¿Qué les parece? ¿La despertamos o le agregamos más de drama a esto? Vamos, formemos esta historia juntos, ya saben como hacérmelo saber y veremos en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan. De verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

**Dejen sus reviews y así sé si les gusta como va la historia, si quieren que cambie algo o no lo sé. Motívenme a seguir escribiendo y continuar con la historia.**

**Un abrazo a todos, nos leemos la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del Señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Flashback **_

**25 de Noviembre de 2007**

Rachel estaba en su clase de Historia mirando el reloj cada dos segundos, estaba ansiosa por salir de clases, ya quería que terminara para poder ir al Club Glee y luego irse a su casa, quería salir rápido de todo para ir a ver a su rubia y estar con la pequeña Beth. Estaba tan concentrada viendo el reloj que se encontraba arriba de la pizarra que no sintió que su teléfono vibraba en el pupitre.

**- Rach… -** Susurro Kurt. La morena volteo para verlo y el chico le señalaba el teléfono que tenia la pantalla encendida avisando la llegada de un mensaje nuevo. Rachel abrió los ojos y tomo su teléfono rápidamente.

"**Muero por salir contigo esta noche ;) Te quiero. -Q."**

La morena tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa era la razón por la que quería salir rápido de ahí, quería estar lista para la cita que tenía esta noche con Quinn, la rubia la había invitado a una cita y la morena respondió que si incluso antes que terminara de hablar, Rachel tenia un buen presentimiento para esta noche. Al terminar su jornada escolar salió rápidamente hacia su casa, entro corriendo y dejo sus cosas en la habitación, eran las cinco de la tarde, le quedaban dos horas para la cita, salió de su habitación y se detuvo frente a la habitación de la rubia, toco la puerta y cuando intento pasar noto que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

**R.- Quinn** – Llamo a la puerta -**¿Me dejas pasar?**

**Q.- Lo siento, no puedo **– La morena frunció el ceño.

**R.- ¿Por qué? Vamos, déjame pasar. **

**Q.- No, Rach. **

**R.- ¿Por qué? Quiero verte, abre **– Dijo con tono infantil. Quinn soltó una carcajada.

**Q.- Ya te dije que no, te veré en nuestra cita ¿Si? **

**R.- Pero aun faltan dos horas – **Hizo un puchero, sabía que la rubia no la estaba viendo pero igual lo hizo.

**Q.- Rachel **– No tuvo que decir mas nada.

**R.- De acuerdo **– Se dio por vencida **– ****Quiero ver a Beth, déjame verla – **De alguna manera u otra pasaría a esa habitación.

**Q.- En la habitación de tus padres.**

Rachel corrió a la habitación de sus padres y pasó sin tocar, se encontró con su padre Hiram con la pequeña en brazos caminando de un lado a otro mientras le cantaba, la morena sonrió y se fue acercando, el hombre estaba concentrado en la pequeña que no vio a la morena.

**R.- Papi –** El hombre volteo y sonrió.

**H.- Hola princesa –** Le dio un beso en la frente y coloco a la pequeña en brazos de la morena – **Que bueno que llegaste, tenia que ir al baño** – Salió corriendo al baño.

Rachel miraba a Beth con ternura y camino hasta la cama, acostó a la niña y luego se acostó frente a esta, la pequeña no dejaba de ver a la morena.

**R.- Eres tan hermosa –** Le dio un beso en su cabecita y volvió a su posición para seguir mirándola con adoración. Minutos después Hiram pasaba a la habitación y la morena seguía en la misma posición viendo a la pequeña. Nunca se cansaba de verla.

**H.- Hija ¿No crees que deberías prepararte para tu cita? –** La morena volteo para ver a su padre y abrió los ojos como platos.

**R.- ¡Papi! No es una cita –** Mintió, su padre la miro sonriendo, la morena era mala mentirosa.

**H.- No me mientas Rach, ya todos sabemos que ustedes están juntas y desde hace un buen tiempo. **

**R.- Claro que no – **Dijo segura, después de todo no estaba mintiendo, aun no era formal que estaban juntas.

**H.- Lo que tú digas – **Sonrió **– ****Y como yo no las vi besándose en la cocina la semana pasada – **La morena abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo.

**R.- ¡Papá!** – El hombre soltó una carcajada – **Se me hace tarde** – Salió de la habitación.

**H.- ¡Son tan obvias!** – Grito para que la morena escuchara.

Quinn estaba frente a la puerta de la morena, levantaba la mano para tocar pero luego la bajaba, respiro hondo. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, cuando volteo se encontró con Leroy y Hiram mirándola con una sonrisa.

**Q.- Yo… Ehh… Bueno** – Señalaba la puerta de la morena.

**L.- Tranquila, solo estábamos de paso** – Empujo a su esposo para que caminara. – **Deberías tocar, se les hará tarde para su cita** – La rubia abrió los ojos.

**H.- Leroy, era un secreto – **Le recrimino en un susurro.

**L.- ¿Secreto?** – Pregunto riendo – **Pero si estas dos son tan obvias.**

**H.- ¿Verdad que si? **– Rieron y la rubia estaba sonrojada – **Bueno es suficiente, mírala como esta** – Señalo a la rubia que no sabia donde meterse de la vergüenza.

**L.- Esta bien** – Hiram lo estaba empujando para que caminara **– ****Las quiero aquí antes de las once –** Dijo y se fue murmurando cosas y riendo con su esposo.

Quinn toco la puerta un par de veces y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

- **Adelante –** Escucho a la morena al otro lado. Respiro profundo y paso. Quinn sonrió al encontrarse con la morena acostada en la cama y a la pequeña Beth a su lado mirándose fijamente.

**Q.- Hola –** La morena volteo y sonrió - **¿Estas lista?** – Pregunto nerviosa.

**R.- Si, si, lista –** Se levanto de la cama y cargo a la pequeña.

**Q.- Estas muy linda – **La morena se sonrojo.

**R.- Estoy normal –** Eso era raro para la morena, estaba muy normal para una primera cita pero ya que Quinn le dijo que se vistiera cómoda y nada de vestidos, ella le hizo caso. Solo se puso un jean azul con un sweater negro con rayas blancas y zapatillas negras.

**Q.- Tu siempre estas hermosa – **Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**R.- Tu también estas muy linda – **La rubia negaba sonriendo. Quinn tenía un jean negro, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra.

**Q.- ¿Nos vamos? **

**R.- Dejare a Beth con papá y nos vamos** – La rubia asintió. Leroy hacia acto de presencia antes que la morena saliera de la habitación y cargo a la pequeña.

**L.- Yo me encargo –** Sonrió – **Ahora si vayan a su cita** – Ambas se sonrojaron y salieron de la habitación - **¡Quinn! –** La llamo y la rubia volteo – **Me la cuidas.**

**Q.- Siempre señor Berry – **Siguió su camino.

**L.- ¡Antes de las once! – **Grito para que lo escucharan** – ****Y llámame Leroy, no soy tan viejo – **Se quejo y las chicas rieron.

**R.- ¿Por qué no querías verme antes de la cita? –** Pregunto cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa.

**Q.- No lo sé –** Levanto los hombros.

**R.- ¿Para donde vamos? –** Pregunto sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo.

**Q.- Es una sorpresa –** Le quito las llaves.

**R.- Yo conduzco. **

**Q.- Nada de eso –** Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**R.- ¿Por qué?** – Frunció el ceño.

**Q.- ¿Cómo sabrías llegar hasta allí si es una sorpresa? –** Le respondió con otra pregunta abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que la morena se subiera.

**R.- Bueno punto, Fabray –** Se subió al auto – **Bueno punto. **– La rubia solo agitaba la cabeza negando mientras sonreía.

Llevaban treinta minutos en el auto y Rachel noto que ya habían pasado por la misma calle tres veces, frunció el ceño y volteo para ver a Quinn, la rubia estaba con la mirada seria y veía su teléfono en algunos momentos.

**R.- Quinn, ya pasamos por aquí tres veces –** La miro frunciendo el ceño.

**Q.- ¿De verdad?** – Se hacia la desentendida – **Creo que me perdí.**

**R.- ¿Te perdiste? – **Pregunto confundida -**¿Para donde ib…**

**Q.- ¡Listo! – **Exclamo la rubia luego de que su celular sonara.

**R.- ¿Listo que? – **Seguía confundida. La rubia dio un giro y volvió a la misma calle – **Quinn ¿Por qué no me dices a donde va…**

**Q.- Llegamos** – Detuvo el auto frente a un parque.

**R.- ¿Un parque? –** Si antes estaba confundida ahora estaba peor - **¿Qué hacemos en un parque? **

**Q.- Vinimos a nuestra cita **– Dijo con obviedad.

**R.- ¿A un parque?** – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño pero la rubia ya estaba fuera del auto y caminaba para abrir la puerta de la morena.

**Q.- Si, vamos** – Invito a que saliera del auto, ya Rachel entendió porque el empeño de la rubia de vestirse cómoda – **Te voy a tapar los ojos** – Le coloco un venda en el rostro sin escuchar las quejas de la morena – **Yo te guio – **La tomo por la mano

**R.- ¿Falta mucho? – **Pregunto luego de unos minutos de caminar

**Q.- No, llegamos – **Soltó su mano** – ****No te lo quites, espera aquí un momento – **Se aparto para ver si todo su plan estaba en orden - **¿Pero que coño?** – Murmuro por lo bajo mientras revisaba todo.

**R.- ¿Pasa algo?**

**Q.- No, nada** – Se coloco detrás de la morena – **Te lo voy a quitar – **Quito el antifaz y la morena se sorprendió.

**R.- Esto es muy bonito, Quinn –** Se giro para ver a la rubia que estaba sonrojada.

**Q.- ¿En serio te gusta? –** Pregunto tímidamente.

**R.- Claro que si –** La abrazo. Quinn la había llevado a un lugar mas apartado del parque que estaba rodeado de arbustos y arboles, el lugar estaba adornado con una enorme manta, tenia diferentes cojines, algunos incluso en forma de corazón, había una cesta con lo que parecía ser comida, todo estaba adornado con algunas flores y velas, también estaba una guitarra negra apoyada en uno de los cojines, la cual sabia que era de Quinn. - **¿Tú hiciste todo esto?** – La rubia asintió **- ¿Sola?** – Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

**Q.- Eh… Bueno, recibí algo de ayuda –** Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

**R.- Me encanta –** Le susurro cerca de los labios. Quinn no pudo evitarlo más y cerro el pequeño espacio que había entre sus labios.

**Q.- Vamos a comer –** Dijo luego que se separaron y tomo la mano Rachel para llevarla a la manta. Quinn comenzó a ver lo que estaba dentro de la cesta y saco diferentes frutas y ensaladas, un par de bebidas y comenzaron a comer charlando animadamente.

Cuando terminaron de comer Quinn se recostó apoyando la cabeza en uno de los cojines y Rachel en el pecho de la rubia. Estaban abrazadas sin decir nada, Rachel levanto un poco el rostro y se encontró con los ojos avellana de la rubia mirándola fijamente, se levanto un poco y la beso, Quinn correspondió el beso y comenzaron a besarse, eran besos lentos, ninguna de las dos tenían la intención de intensificarlo, se separaron luego de unos minutos y sonrieron.

**R.- Te quiero** – La sonrisa de la rubia creció.

**Q.- Yo también te quiero, Rach –** Le dio un pequeño beso.

**R.- ¿Vas a tocarla?** – Señalo la guitarra que parecía estar en el olvido.

**Q.- Bueno…** - Se puso nerviosa – **No estaba en mi planes, ni siquiera sé que esta haciendo aquí.**

**R.- Toca algo –** Le pidió en tono infantil.

**Q.- No lo sé –** Se rascaba el cuello **– ****No sé que tocar**.

**R.- Quinn, por favor** – Suplico con un puchero – **Lo que sea.**

**Q.- De acuerdo –** Se sentó en posición de indio y la morena le paso la guitarra, Rachel estaba sentada frente a ella en la misma pose y viéndola sonriendo. – _Maldición, matare a Santana _– Pensó mirando el cielo y luego bajo la mirada.

Los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron a sonar y Rachel sonrió, sabia cual era la canción, había escuchado a la rubia practicarla en su habitación un par de veces.

**Look at the stars **

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And everything you do, **

**Yeah, they were all yellow.**

**I came along,**

**I wrote a song for you,**

**And all the things you do, **

**And it was call "Yellow" **

Quinn cantaba y tocaba cambiando su vista entre Rachel y la guitarra. La morena sonreía como boba viéndola. Tenía unas enormes ganas de tirársele encima y comérsela a besos pero quería seguir escuchándola, no todos los días Quinn Fabray cantaba, y cuando eso ocurría, había que aprovecharlo.

**Your skin **

**Oh yeah, your skin and bones, **

**Turn into something beautiful,**

**And you know **

**You know I love you so **

**You know I love you so.**

**I drew a line**

**I drew a line for you **

**Oh what a thing to do **

**And it was all yellow**

**Your skin**

**Oh yeah, your skin and bones,**

**Turn into something beautiful, **

**And you know **

**For you I'd bleed myself dry **

**For you I'd bleed myself dry**

**It's true, look how they shine for you **

**Look how they shine for you, **

**Look how they shine for…**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for you **

**Look how they shine…**

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you, **

**And all the things that you do.**

Quinn termino de tocar, dejo la guitarra a un lado y bajo la mirada tímida jugando con sus manos, Rachel sonreía, se veía tan adorable cuando estaba tímida.

**R/Q.- Quinn/Yo –** Dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron

**R.- Tú primero –** La rubia asintió.

**Q.- Yo… Eh… Bueno** – Respiro profundo y levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos – **Rachel, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y Beth, ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado – **La morena sonrió **– ****Recuerdo el primer día de clases, fue la primera vez que te vi y desde ese momento no podía esperar para verte de nuevo, aunque fuera de lejos, cuando nos hicimos amigas mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que me sonreías o me hablabas, me enamore de ti como no tienes una idea, quiero que seas parte de mi vida, y de la de Beth, quiero ser parte de la tuya, quiero estar junto a ti cuando sigas tu sueños, cuando triunfes y cuando brilles como la estrella que eres quiero estar allí para verlo – **Bajo la mirada – **Me has apoyado mucho, estas conmigo siempre que te necesito y yo quiero hacer lo mismo, quiero apoyarte, quiero estar contigo en todo momento…**

**R.- Quinn… **

**Q.- Déjame terminar –** La interrumpió – **Quiero estar contigo –** Le dijo muy segura – **Quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte feliz, si tu me lo permites, sin andar escondiéndonos y si tú quieres también me gustaría que fueras otra madre para Beth – **Respiro profundo.

**R.- Qu…**

**Q.- Rachel – **La morena se quedo en silencio**- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Rachel tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba esperando esa pregunta hace tanto tiempo que hasta ya había pensado hacerla ella. ¿Qué si quería ser novia de Quinn? ¡SI! ¿Qué si quería ser parte de su vida y ser otra madre para Beth? ¡Por supuesto que si! No había ninguna duda de eso. Rachel no encontró mejor respuesta que tirarse encima de Quinn y besarla, la rubia sonreía en el beso, fue un beso torpe pero luego fue agarrando forma, era un beso dulce, lleno de amor y con un rotundo y enorme "SI" de respuesta.

**R.- Si, si, si, si** – Dijo entre beso y beso –**Claro que quiero ser tu novia – **Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, ese día 25 de Noviembre era un día que ninguna de las dos iba a olvidar.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Rachel estaba frente a la ventana en la habitación del hospital, veía a las personas caminar, extrañamente la morena no se sentía triste, al contraria, por muy raro que suene no encontraba ninguna razón para estar triste, ese día se había levantado de muy buen humor, cosa que no pasaba en los últimos meses, estaba de muy buen humor y no quería que nadie lo cambiara. Nada cambiaba su estado de animo y es que bueno, era 25 de noviembre y a pesar de que su novia estaba en la misma posición que el día anterior, era un día especial, porque sin importar todas las cosas malas o cualquier otra cosa, ese día siempre seria especial para la morena, siempre seria uno de los mejores de su vida.

La morena sonrió ante el recuerdo, volteo para ver a Quinn y la sonrisa creció, se acerco y dejo un beso en la frente de la rubia. Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y tomo su mano.

**R.- Quinn –** Suspiro – **Te amo tanto, no tienes idea de cuanto, tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, eres el amor de mi vida, junto con Beth, son los amores de mi vida y siempre estaré junto a ustedes en todo momento – **Apretó la mano de la rubia –**Siempre estaré para ti, no importa lo que tenga que pasar, siempre estaré aquí, siempre serás parte de mi y siempre serás el amor de mi vida –** Beso la mano - **Feliz Aniversario, mi amor.**

Rachel recostó la frente en el colchón aun sujetando la mano de Quinn. No pasaron unos segundos cuando sintió un movimiento en su mano, levanto la cabeza para mirar a la rubia.

**R.- ¿Quinn?** – Pregunto cambiando la vista entre su mano y el rostro de la rubia. El movimiento se hizo presente de nuevo y Rachel abrió los ojos, quería estar segura, no quería que fuera una falsa alarmar. De un momento a otro la mano de Quinn comenzó a moverse en la suya.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaa! Estoy por aquí de paso, lamento la tardanza, estos últimos días he estado muy triste y bueno las ganas de escribir no estaban pero ya volvieron. Espero les haya gustado, cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo estaba así como "¿Por qué demonios se me ocurrió ponerla en coma? ¿Ahora como la despierto? ¿Qué coño hago?" Jajajaja No tengo la menor idea de que hacer o escribir pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron y de verdad me están ayudando, aunque de verdad no sé que hacer cuando Quinn despierte, no sé que pasa cuando una persona despierta de un coma, no sé nada de eso (Por algo elegí estudiar una carrera que no tuviera nada que ver con la medicina)**

**Cuando pensé en esta historia no creí que pasarían de 10 capítulos, y veo que me equivoque. Es hora de los momentos felices ¿O me equivoco? Es hora de que nuestras Faberry tengan sus momentos de alegría sin dramas ni tragedias, o quizás algunas un poco mas adelante pero eso lo veremos después y claro pueden decidirlo ustedes también ¿Momentos felices o mas tragedias? Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan por medio de sus reviews. De verdad lo aprecio un montón.**

**Canción: Yellow - Coldplay (Cover by Boyce Avenue)**

**Dejen sus reviews y así sé si les gusta como va la historia, si quieren que cambie algo o no lo sé. Motívenme a seguir escribiendo.**

**Un abrazo a todos, nos leemos la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del Señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Quinn abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Rachel, la morena estaba frente a la cama de pie con una mano cubriendo su boca y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

**Q.- Rach…** - Susurro e intento levantarse pero un dolor se lo impidió – **Rachel ¿Do-onde estoy?** – Pregunto nerviosa viendo hacia los lados.

**R.- Cálmate Quinn –** Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar – **Estas en un hospital** – Quinn levanto un poco su cuerpo sosteniéndose en sus codos.

**Q.- Rach… -** Susurro viendo hacia abajo – **No siento mis piernas** – La morena abrió los ojos - **¿Por qué no siento mis piernas?** – Comenzó a asustarse y saco las sabanas dejando así sus piernas al descubierto **- ¡RACHEL!** – La morena seguía sin moverse, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

**R.- Ti-tienes que calmarte, Quinn tranquilízate** – Trataba de calmarla, la rubia ya estaba comenzando a llorar.

**Q.- ¡NO ME PUEDO CALMAR! ¡NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS!** – Comenzó a gritar y se acostó - **¿Por qué no siento mis piernas?** – Rachel solo agitaba su cabeza negando –**Rachel** – Seguía agitando la cabeza –**¡Rachel! ¡RACHEL!**

**- ¡RACHEL!** – La movía -**¡Rachel despierta! Maldición enano, despierta – **La morena se despertó.

**R.- Santana – **Susurro y luego abrió los ojos **– ****¡SANTANA! ¿Qué hora es?**

**S.- Son las 3:30pm ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – **Pregunto confundida. Rachel estaba dormida en una de las sillas en el pasillo del hospital.

**R.- Justo iba a llamarte ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Santana frunció el ceño

**S.- Salí de clases y vine para acá, como siempre** – Dijo con obviedad - ¿**Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estabas dormida aquí?**

**R.- Es Quinn** – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y Santana puso cara de preocupación.

**S.- ¿Qué le ocurrió?** – Pregunto asustada, la morena solo sonrió – **Rachel ¿Qué pasa?**

**R.- Despertó – **La miro fijamente y la latina abrió los ojos como platos junto con su boca –**Despertó, Quinn despertó. **

**S.- ¿Es en serio? **– Rachel asintió y la latina se tapo la boca con la mano –**¿Y que haces aquí? Voy a pasar. **

**R.- No, no puedes – **Se interpuso en su camino.

**S.- ¿Qué? – **Pregunto confundida**- ¿Por qué? Déjame pasar. **

**R.- No puedes pasar – **Suspiro** – ****Eso esta lleno de doctores y enfermeras y no me dejaron quedarme – **Hizo una mueca. Cuando Rachel sintió la mano de Quinn moverse junto con parte de su cuerpo, apretó rápidamente el botón de emergencia que estaba en la pared sobre la cama, en menos de un minuto toda la habitación de lleno de enfermeras y dejaron a Rachel a un lado, minutos luego la Dra. Smith hacia acto de presencia junto a otros doctores y obligaron a la morena a salir de la habitación, después de negar una y otra vez, Rachel acepto salir.

**S.- ¿Cómo paso?** – Pregunto entre alegre y confundida a la vez - **¿Qué paso? ¿Estabas allí? **

**R.- Y-yo sostuve su mano y luego de un minuto comenzó a moverse y parte de su cuerpo también, no sé si despertó del todo porque como te dije me sacaron **– Hizo una mueca de tristeza, ella quería estar allí cuando la rubia despertara, debía estar allí, se lo había prometido.

Luego de unos minutos donde se encargaron de llamar a los demás chicos y Rachel a sus padres la puerta de la habitación se abrió y fueron saliendo uno por uno los doctores y las enfermeras, salían murmurando cosas y algunos sonreían.

Santana y Rachel se levantaron de sus sillas como resortes. Cuando vieron que ya no salía más nadie se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, caminaron para pasar a la habitación y alguien salió impidiendo el paso.

**Dra.- ¿A dónde creen que van?** – Dijo en tono de burla cuando las dos chicas se frenaron en seco.

**S.- ¿Cómo esta Quinn? –** Pregunto primero.

**Dra.- Este es el caso mas extraño que he tenido en toda mi carrera** – Dijo viendo al techo. Las dos chicas fruncieron el ceño.

**R.- ¿Qué significa eso?** – Pregunto confundida - **¿Despertó verdad? Yo sentí cuando movió su mano, por favor dígame que despertó** – Prácticamente le suplico. La doctora sonrió y asintió.

**Dra.- Si, despertó –** Ambas chicas tenían lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazaron fuertemente, Santana fue la primera en reaccionar y soltó rápidamente a la morena.

**S.- Bueno –** Se aclaro la garganta - **¿Podemos verla?** – Pregunto secándose las lágrimas.

**Dra.- Quinn esta dormida –** De nuevo fruncieron el ceño.

**R.- ¿Dormida? ¿Cómo que dormida? Si me estas diciendo que despertó – **Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, solo quería pasar para ver a su rubia.

**Dra.- Si, despertó, pero despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y le colocamos unos calmantes** – Santana giro los ojos, como si Quinn necesitara dormir más de lo que lo había hecho.

**R.- Y-y –** Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa - **¿Cómo esta?**– Pregunto con miedo.

**Dra.- Quinn esta en perfecta condiciones** – Las chicas respiraron aliviadas – **Igual le haremos unos cuantos estudios para descartar cualquier cosa, tendrá que ir a unas cuantas sesiones de rehabilitación –** Ambas asintieron – **Y ahora si me permiten, tengo que irme.**

**R.- ¿Podemos pasar?** – La doctora asintió y se retiro.

Ambas chicas se miraron y respiraron profundamente, pasaron a la habitación y se encontraron con Quinn dormida pero a diferencia de los otros días la rubia estaba dormida de lado y esto hizo sonreír a Rachel. Se sentaron en el mueble de dos plazas y se quedaron observando a la rubia, no le quitaban la vista de encima, nadie dijo nada en quince minutos, solo veían a Quinn. Vieron cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a una rubia que llegaba emocionada.

**Br.- ¡QUINNIE!** – Grito entrando y se paro en seco cuando escucho el "Shhh" Que dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Rachel como Santana. Quinn solo se movió un poco para cambiar de posición - **¡Saann! Dijiste que ya había despertado **– Dijo triste sentándose en las piernas de su novia.

**S.- Ya despertó, amor –** Le acaricio la espalda – **Es solo que le dieron un medicamente y se durmió de nuevo.**

**Br.- ¿Pero despertara? –** Asintió **- ¿Ya hablaron con ella? –** Ambas negaron al mismo tiempo.

Minutos después la puerta volvió abrirse y llego Kurt junto a Blaine, el castaño tenia en sus brazos un enorme peluche con varios globos y venia quejándose de algo. Rachel negó sonriendo, no había momento en el que Kurt no se quejara por algo.

**K.- Pudiste haberme ayudado ¿Sabes? –** Le reclamo a su novio **– ****Al menos abrir la puerta, como un caballero –** Todos rodaron los ojos y la bailarina soltó un sonoro "Shhh" – **Shh nada ¿Cómo que shhh? ¿Quién me hace callar?** - Pregunto terminando de pasar. Dejo el peluche en la mesita frente a los muebles y luego frunció el ceño - **¿No que ya había despertado? **– Todos rodaron los ojos de nuevo - **¿Qué demonios hace dormida?**

**R.- Le colocaron un calmante **– El chico giro los ojos - **¿Qué? **

**K.- ¿No creen que ya sea suficiente todo el tiempo que durmió? **

**Bl.- Kurt… **

**K.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya – **Se sentó en uno de los sillones.

**S.- ¿Estas en tus días, Lady Hummel? – **Todos rieron y el castaño solo resoplo.

Cada quien siguió en lo suyo, Britt y Rachel no dejaban de ver a Quinn, Kurt y Santana estaban revisando sus respectivos celulares y Blaine ya se había retirado de la habitación porque tenia sus practicas.

Una hora después Quinn comenzó a moverse y todos la miraban expectante menos Santana, la latina seguía en su teléfono.

**S.- Esto es una porquería** – Murmuro viendo su teléfono – **¿Que no le basto con estar dormida seis meses? Estoy que voy y la despierto tirándola de la cama – **Quedo pensativa y sonrió ante la idea.

**Br.- San** – La latina solo soltó un "uhmm?" – **Santana. **

**S.- ¿Qué?** – Pregunto con la vista aun en su teléfono.

**Br.- Se esta moviendo –** Santana soltó el teléfono y vio a la rubia. Quinn comenzó a moverse más y todos se levantaron rápidamente de sus sillones.

Quinn comenzó a frotarse sus ojos y los abrió mirando al techo, sintió la presencia de alguien y volteo a donde estaban los demás, todos la miraban sonriendo con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

**Q.- H-Hola –** Su voz sonaba ronca, Rachel sintió morir en el momento que escucho esa voz, quería correr y lanzarse encima de la rubia pero sus pies no cooperaban, estaban clavados al suelo.

**Br.- ¡Quinnie! –** Fue la primera en reaccionar y acercarse a su amiga **– ****Te extrañe mucho –** La abrazo fuerte

**Q.- Britt, no puedo respirar –** La bailarina abrió los ojos y se separo rápidamente.

**Br.- Lo siento –** Bajo la mirada.

**Q.- Tranquila Britt, estaba bromeando – **Miro a los demás presente**- ¿Y ustedes? – **Kurt se acerco, le dio un abrazo y volvió a su lugar** – ****Santana – **La latina solo la miraba fijamente, no creía lo que veía.

**S.- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto – **Abrazo a su amiga y comenzó a llorar.

**Q.- Tranquil San, no fue tu culpa –** Consolaba a su amiga. Santana se separo y Britt la abrazo por detrás. Rachel seguía en el mismo lugar, no se veía mucho ya que los otros tres la tapaban – **Rachel **– La llamo y todos voltearon para verla, la morena sintió que le temblaban las piernas, cuando pudo reaccionar camino y se lanzo prácticamente encima de la rubia para abrazarla.

**R.- Dios, estas bien** – Saco su rostro del cuello de la rubia sin romper el abrazo y se encontró con esos hermosos e intenso ojos color avellana viéndola fijamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y sintió la mano de Quinn en su mejilla retirándolas – **No es un sueño, si estas bien** – Se besaron y Rachel sintió una pequeña corriente recorrer su cuerpo, seis meses esperando por ese abrazo, seis meses esperando por ese beso, seis meses esperando por ver de nuevo los ojos de Quinn, por escuchar su voz, luego de seis meses ya sentía de nuevo a la rubia junto a ella.

**Q.- Si amor, estoy bien –** Hablo luego de romper el beso – **Estoy perfecta, por favor deja de llorar, no me gusta verte llorar **– Volteo para ver a los demás y todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**S.- No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos estos meses** – La rubia frunció el ceño.

**Q.- ¿Meses?** – Pregunto confundida **- ¿Qué meses? –** Todos se miraron entre ellos y Rachel se separo de su chica.

**R.- ¿Tú no sabes? –** Pregunto, pensó que la Dra. Smith ya la tenía al tanto de todo.

**Q.- ¿Saber que? –** Todos se miraron nerviosos, Santana se rascaba la cabeza y Kurt el cuello, la bailarina solo tenia una mueca y Rachel seguía mirándola fijamente - **¿Saber que?** – Insistió.

**R.- Quinn –** Se sentó en el cama – **Cuando el accidente** – Quedo pensativa, buscaba las palabras exactas para decirlo – **Después del accidente tu quedaste en un estado de inconsciencia -** ¿Qué mejores palabras que las misma que uso la Dra. con ellos? Rachel creía que ningunas.

**Q.- ¿Y eso que significa? –** Pregunto aun mas confundida.

**R.- Quinn, quedaste en coma –** La rubia frunció el ceño y después comenzó a reír.

**Q.- Esto tiene que ser una broma** – Miro el techo **- ¿Es una broma cierto?** – Pregunto a los demás – **Díganme que es una broma –** Todos tenían la vista al piso, nadie confirmo ni negó, nadie sabia que decir.

**R.- Quinn…**

**Q.- ¿En que fecha estamos?** – Pregunto nerviosa, tenía mucho que procesar. Todos hicieron muecas sin responder – **¡Fecha!** – Exclamo haciendo que todos la miraran.

**S.- Noviembre 25** – Susurro.

**Q.- ¿Qué dijiste? –** No había alcanzado a oír.

**R.- Noviembre 25, amor** – Interrumpió – **Estamos en Noviembre 25.**

**Q.- Noviembre 25 – **Susurro para si misma viendo el techo** – ****Noviembre 25, Rachel – **Se giro rápidamente para ver a su chica.

**R.- Quinn…**

**Q.- Eso es imposible –** la interrumpió **– ****Si yo fui con Santana a comprar tu…** - Dejo de hablar – **A comprar unas cosas ¿Verdad Santana? **– La latina hizo una mueca y siguió viendo al piso – **Santana **– Insistió.

**S.- Q eso fue hace seis meses** – Dijo mientras miraba a la rubia – **Tuquedaste inconsciente, te operaron y luego quedaste en coma**.

**Q.- Es mucha información para procesar** – Veía al techo mientras se agarraba la cabeza. La puerta de la habitación se abrió para luego ver a la Dra. Smith entrar, frunció el ceño al ver la cara de la rubia, parecía confundida y cuando vio a los demás todos estaban nerviosos.

**Dra.- Buenas, chicos –** Todos la miraron - **¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Quinn? – **Fueron saliendo uno por uno para dejarlas solas.

Tenían treinta minutos en la sala de espera, caminaban de un lado a otro, se sentaban, se levantaban. Mientras esperaban vieron como entro una enfermera con varias cosas y también vieron como salía. El silencio los acompañaban y nadie era capaz de romperlo, nadie tenia, ni sabia, que decir.

**Q.- Yo no necesito un psicólogo. **

**Dra.- No te estoy diciendo que lo necesites – **Suspiro** – ****Solo digo que seria lo mejor, para que te adaptes. **

**Q.- Puedo adaptarme perfectamente sin ayuda de un psicólogo. **

**Dra.- De acuerdo – **No quería insistir más.

**Q.- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – **La mujer asintió** – ****Durante estos meses – **Hizo una pausa**- ¿Venían a verme? ¿A visitarme? **

**Dra.- Tengo entendido que Rachel venia todo los días, incluso en los que no habían visita. **

**Q.- ¿Todos los días? – **Pregunto asombrada

**Dra.- Todos los días – **Confirmo** – ****Incluso hizo todo lo posible para que dejaran pasar a Beth algunos días.**

**Q.- ¿Beth? ¿Beth me vio así? **

**Dra.- Si. Bueno, tengo que hacer unas consultas, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme. **

**Q.- Claro. ¿Podría decirle a Rachel que pase? Solo a Rachel – **La mujer asintió y salió de la habitación.

**Dra.- Rachel –** La llamo ya estando fuera de la habitación – **Quinn quiere verte** – Todos se acercaron para pasar pero la doctora los detuvo – **Solo a Rachel.**

**S.- ¿Cómo que solo a Rachel? –** Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. La doctora solo se encogió de hombros.

**R.- Hola –** Hablo cuando cerro la puerta de la habitación **- ¿Esta todo bien?**

**Q.- ¿Cómo esta Beth? –** Pregunto sin rodeos – **La Dra. Smith ya me explico todo, es tan confuso** – Hizo una mueca - **Me perdí su cumpleaños, lo sé, soy un desastre.**

**R.- No Quinn, no digas eso** – Se acerco para sentarse en la cama – **No eres un desastre. Beth esta bien, ella quiso pasar su cumpleaños aquí para estar contigo. **

**Q.- ¿Dónde esta? Y por cierto, hoy es nuestro aniversario – **Dijo bajando la mirada.

**R.- Noah fue por ella a la escuela y lo más probable es que fueron por helados – **Respondió a la pregunta y asintió** – ****Si amor, es nuestro aniversario y creo que el mejor regalo es el que tú despertaras – **Se inclino para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

**Q.- Prometo que te lo compensare – **Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado**- ¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo? Aun sigo sin creerlo, ella dice que tengo que ir con un psicólogo. **

**R.- ¿Psicólogo? **

**Q.- Si pero no iré –** Le resto importancia – **No necesito a un psicólogo, estoy perfecta, algo confundía pero perfecta – **Rachel sonrió -**¿Cómo han estado todos? **

**R.- Bueno, estuvieron muy pendiente de ti y preocupados – **La rubia asintió haciendo una mueca – **Te extrañe tanto **– Se inclino y la abrazo – **No tienes idea de cuanto** – Soltó algunas lagrimas.

**Q.- Shhh –** Se separo y le seco las lagrimas – **No llores. Estoy bie…** - Fueron interrumpidas por ruidos en el pasillo.

**- Me importa un comino, voy a pasar – **Escucharon una voz que provenía de afuera y la morena se levanto de la cama.

**- Puck, no puedes pasar –** Escucharon la voz de Kurt – **Solo quiere ver a Rachel. **

**P.- No me importa** – Vieron como la puerta se abrió y el chico paso junto a todos los demás que se quedaron en la puerta.

**R.- Noah ¿Qué sucede cont…?** – Al parecer nadie quería dejarla hablar.

**S.- Puckerman ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de salir de esta habitación antes de que te patee el trasero? **

**P.- Cállate Santana –** La latina lo fulmino con la mirada. Quinn veía todo con el ceño fruncido y luego sonrió maliciosamente – **Solo quería ver si era verdad y no estaban jodiendo – **Volteo para ver a la rubia**– ****¡Quinn despertaste!** – El chico estaba emocionado.

**Q.- ¿Quién eres tú?** – Pregunto nerviosa. Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño, lo que Quinn no sabia era que una pequeña rubia que no podía pasar porque sus tíos estaban en la puerta estaba escuchando. El chico volteo para ver a los demás y Quinn aprovecho la oportunidad para guiñarle el ojo a todos y que le siguieran el juego.

**P.- ¿Cómo que quien soy?** – Pregunto confundido – **Soy yo Quinn ¡Puckerman! Tu mejor amigo ¿No me recuerdas?** – Pregunto con algo de miedo y el resto trataba de no reír.

**Q.- Yo no sé quien eres –** Trataba de actuar lo mejor que podía **– ****No sé quienes son ustedes.**

**P.- ¿No recuerda nada?** – Pregunto viendo a la morena y esta agito la cabeza negando - **¿A ustedes tampoco?** – Era el turno de sus amigos y estos de igual manera negaron.

**S.- No recuerda nada Puck. **

Beth estaba escuchando todo y al escuchar que su madre no recordaba a nadie y nada las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Empujo más a su tía Britt y logro pasar llamando la atención de Quinn.

**Be.- ¿A mi tampoco me recuerdas? –** Pregunto a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Allí estaba Beth, la niña seguía igual que la última vez que la vio cuando la dejo en la puerta del colegio. Allí estaba su pequeña, a punto de llorar por culpa de la broma que le estaba haciendo al tonto de su amigo. Se maldijo mentalmente, no había visto a la niña y no le gustaba verla llorar. Quinn era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para evitar las lágrimas de su hija.

**Q.- Oh Dios Bethany** – Se acomodo para verla mejor – **Todo es una broma mi amor, no llores, ven **– La pequeña camino, se subió a la cama y salto encima de Quinn para abrazarla, Beth había comenzado a llorar en el cuello de su madre – **No llores, solo estaba bromeando. **

**P.- ¿Entonces? ¿Recuerda o no? –** Pregunto confundido y todos rodaron los ojos, alguien al parecer era un poco lento.

**Be.- Te extrañe mucho, mami** – Murmuro aun llorando en el cuello de la rubia.

**Q.- Ya amor, no me gusta verte llorar – **Le limpio las lagrimas **– ****Estoy aquí, no me iré a ningún lado – **Se abrazo mas a la pequeña.

Todos veían la escena y se reían de Puck, el chico se sentó en un sillón y resoplo.

**P.- Muy gracioso – **Murmuro molesto** – ****Muy gracioso.**

* * *

**¡Holaa! Siento tardarme tanto, llevo meses sin internet y es difícil buscar donde actualizar. Bueno, aquí esta, Quinn Fabray despertó. No me gusto para nada este capitulo, no sé que esta pasando conmigo últimamente pero ustedes pueden darme su opinión y como dije en el capitulo anterior no sé que pasa cuando una persona despierta del coma así que si hay algo mal con respecto al tema no me juzguen :( es todo lo que sale de mi imaginación y como pienso que es o que debería ser, es ficción y vamos que los milagros existen jajaja. De todas formas muchas gracias por la ayuda y sus opiniones, por comentarme sus experiencias y darme su punto de vista, muchas gracias, me ayudaron a corregir este capitulo que ya estaba escrito y agregarle algo al siguiente. Ya veremos mas adelante que pasa y pueden darme ideas para los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan por medio de sus reviews, también por los follows y los favoritos. De verdad lo aprecio un montón.**

**Con respecto a un comentario que me dejaron de que porque Beth no le decía "Mamá" o "Mami" A Rachel y que no la respeta:**

**Bueno, en los capítulos anteriores Beth SI le dice mamá y veces mami a Rachel solo que, como se darán cuenta, a veces Beth se enoja y (como explique en un capitulo) ella llama a sus padres por su nombre completo o por su apellido cuando se enoja, por orgullo o que sé yo jajaja. Pero Beth si la respeta y le ama como si fuera su otra madre porque para Beth todo esta claro, Rachel también es su madre. Pero bueno, también es que los niños siempre son diferentes con respecto a sus padres, como cuando un padre es más divertido que el otro, que los niños prefieren a uno más que al otro o que le tiene mas confianza a uno que al otro y así y eso lo veremos mas adelantes cuando ya estén conviviendo juntas porque vamos a estar consciente de que no pueden haber dos padres divertidos, siempre esta el divertido y el "amargado", les dejo la tarea de averiguar cual de nuestras chicas es la mamá divertida y quien es la mamá, por decirlo así, de carácter fuerte.**

**Dejen sus reviews y así sé si les gusta como va la historia, si quieren que cambie algo o no lo sé. Motívenme a seguir escribiendo.**

**Un abrazo a todos, nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
